An Ancient Onslaught
by Teromad
Summary: A war is coming, the likes of which the universes haven't seen for millions of years. A god builds his dark army as Kandrakar's vigil is weakening. Will the Guardians be able to stop the onslaught to come? Sequel to Regents: An Ancient Incursion.
1. Calm Before the Storm

Hello everyone. This is the sequel to my fic 'Regents: An Ancient Incursion'. If you haven't read it yet I suggest you do before reading this.

I do my upmost to check the spellings (all of which are in British English) in my work but I apologise if one or two have gone unnoticed.

I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

Please leave a review and enjoy.

* * *

><p>An Ancient Onslaught<p>

"Why?" Was the only question that ran through Elyon's mind. She chocked from her sobs and the thick smoke that filled the air. The stench of burning wood and to her horror flesh stained her nose. The only sounds other than her whimpers were the cries and screams of people. Her people.

"It's all my fault." She thought over and over. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

Today started as a day of celebration but would be remembered as the darkest in Meridian history. Even Phobos' reign of terror and suffering couldn't match the hour of horror, death and destruction which that _monster _caused, the _monster_ that defeated Elyon and left her a powerless shadow.

* * *

><p>Colourful flags and banners fluttered throughout Meridian. Banquets were laid out on tables in the streets as adults and children alike prepared for the celebrations. Thousands lined the main streets hoping to see there queen as she rode through before the grand party at her palace. Today was the first anniversary of Elyon's coronation and victory over Phobos and today all of Metamoor would be celebrating.<p>

"So, how do I look?" Elyon asked as she twirled around showing off her new gown with a great smile on her face.

"Wonderful." Her adoptive mother Eleanor said.

"Yes, truly beautiful." Her adoptive father Thomas replied.

"Wow! I've definitely got to meet your dress maker." Cornelia said, happy for her best friend but she couldn't help but worry. It has been two days since Hades attacked her house looking for her sister Lillian. What made it worse was that he escaped. He could try again and what if no one was there to protect her? _'No, she'll be safe.' _She reminded herself. Kandrakar was keeping a close eye on her. They'll know if anything happens.

It's also been two days since Lillian and Irma's family discovered about magic and the Guardians. So far they've taken it well. Tom Lair was proud for his daughter and was greatly thankful for saving his life. Irma's mother on the other hand wasn't happy about it being kept a secret and being put in such great danger at such a young age but Tom managed to talk her around to it. Irma's younger brother Christopher was just as amazed as Lillian was discovering magic. He began pondering all the things that he could use his sister for but also complained about the fact that he didn't have any powers himself.

They entered the palaces main hall which was awash with servants, courtiers and all manner of people preparing of the celebrations. Derogations were being hung, the floors were being swept and the paintings cleaned. As Elyon and the others walked down the hall she was kindly greeted by people with choruses of "Good morning your majesty" and similar acknowledgements. She kindly returned all.

"You majesty, your charge awaits." A young man said with a bow as they approached the palace door.

"Thank you Caleb, and yes you can escort Cornelia." Elyon said with a smile.

"How did…"

"Are you questioning your queens orders Caleb?" Elyon said with a sly smile.

"No, I'd never your majesty." Caleb replied smiling before turning to Cornelia who was trying to keep a straight face. "Lady Cornelia, would you do me the honour?" He said with an outstretched hand.

"I would be honoured, Sir Caleb." Cornelia replied as she took his hand and followed Elyon into the palace guardians towards the lager golden carriage drawn by four unicorns. _'Today will be perfect.'_ She thought to herself as she took a seat opposite her best friend, grasping her love's arm.

* * *

><p>"Matt! It's time to wake up." Matt's mom shouted through the door. He groaned as he attempted to raise himself from bead.<p>

"Mom… please I'm tired." Matt moaned.

"It's nine in the morning! Aren't you supposed to be going to a party today?"

"Oh yeah… Ok… I'll try…" He groaned and forced himself up.

"What's got into you and your pet? Ever since you babysat two days ago you two have been sleeping all day and night."

"It's hard work."

"I've been looking after you for sixteen years and I've never been this tired."

"Fine! I've got it." Matt groaned as he slipped out of bed and pulled himself to his feet, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It wasn't babysitting that made him tired; it was getting almost all his energy and thus life sucked out of him by a mythological god. Luckily the effects are only temporary but in the meantime, it's very annoying.

"Your luckily you can just sleep all day." He said to the snoozing Mr Huggles as he left for the shower.

* * *

><p>"So Irma, this party you're going to, where is it again?" Anna Lair asked her daughter.<p>

"Yeah, it's acutely Elyon's." Irma answered as she finished wrapping a present.

"Elyon? You told me she moved to Australia." Anna asked with a raised eyebrow. Irma chuckled.

"Well she did move away but not to Australia. She just went back to her own world."

"Oh come on Irma. First I discover you're a magic superhero thing but do you relay expect me to think Elyon is an alien?"

"I'm a Guardian Mom and Elyon's not an alien, she's human. She just wasn't born on Earth."

"What's this about aliens?" Tom asked as he walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife.

"Irma was just saying that Elyon wasn't born Earth."

"Yeah, her home world is called Metamoor, and not only does she live there she's the queen of the whole planet."

"Of course she is Irma, and Christopher is the King of Earth." Anna sarcastically said.

"No, Lillian's the Queen of Earth, and if you don't believe me about Elyon why don't you come to the party." Irma said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Anna and Tom's minds tried to process what they heard. They couldn't work out whether they were shocked at Cornelia's little sister being the Queen of Earth or that their daughter invited them to a party. They later decided it was the latter. "A-are you sure… You want us to come to a party with you?" Anna asked.

"Yes. It's open to everyone. The whole planet's celebrating, it'll be great!" Irma said her voice filled with enthusiasm.

"Well… okay, but how can we get to another world, you don't have a secret spaceship do you?" Anna mockingly asked.

"Come on Mom!" Christopher said as he took a seat at the table. "It's magic! You can do anything. Show her Irma."

"Ok." Irma said with an evil smile. She pointed a finger at Christopher's face and before he realised a stream of water shot out of her hand and squirted him in the face.

"MOM! Irma got me wet!" Christopher sulked.

"Irma!" Her mother scolded as Tom and Irma laughed.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no!" Will muttered to herself as she rummaged through her wardrobe. She always had this problem when it came to parties, and this time was by far the hardest choice. All her dresses either didn't suite the occasion or were too 'un-Meridian'. "George, what do you think?"<p>

"I've been searching the internet, mam, and I do believe that that particular item you're holding would be the best." The computer answered. Will pondered the idea but before she could decide the printer spoke up.

"Oh come on! Purple is the colour of royalty, only Elyon would be the one wearing it."

"But how do you know it's like that in Meridian?" But this time it was her phone who spoke. Will groaned as her room fell into a bustle of arguing voices from her appliances.

"Quiet!" She shouted, the room fell silent, that was until the knocking at her door.

"Will? What's going on in there?" Her mother, Susan, questioned through the door.

"Then why were you shouting?" She asked as she opened the door, fully expecting it to be slammed in her face. "Come on Will, aren't you supposed to be going to a party in thirty minutes?"

"Yes Mom… But what can I wear?" Will asked sadden as she sat in her bead.

"What kind of party is it?"

"Well… It's kind of strange… It's it kind of like a royal party. So it has to be smart but not to modern or outlandish."

"Hum… Who's 'royal party' is it, Cornelia's?" Susan asked as she picked through her daughters cloths, both chuckled. "What about this?"

Will looked at the red gown her mother had chosen. She smiled, "Yeah that will work."

The buzzing sound of a door bell suddenly shot through the apartment. "Just in time too. You know red is Matt's favoured colour."

Meanwhile Matt was standing outside the apartment's door with a gift under his arm as he straightened his black tailored suit.

"Hello Matt. Will's still getting dress but you can come in a wait."

"Thanks Miss Vandon." Matt said as he walked into the apartment's living room.

"That's a very charming suit you've got there, Matt."

"Thanks Miss Vandon."

"I told you just to call me Susan." She said as she took a sip of Tea. "So whose party is it? Will hasn't told me a thing. And it must be very important to be dressed up like that."

"Well… It's um, it's a party…" Matt rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness as he tried to think of an excuse. "It's a party for…"

"It's Cornelia's surprise party!" Will suddenly said as she walked out of her room. "We're all going to a fancy restaurant. Hi Matt, that's a nice suit."

"And you look beautiful, Will." Matt replied. Will blushed furiously, she almost completely turned red. Her mother chuckled.

"Well, have fun you two, and be back by ten."

* * *

><p>"Have fun little sis."<p>

"Thanks Peter." Taranee replied as she waved off her older brother before entering the Silver Dragon restaurant through the back door.

"Good morning Taranee." A kind elderly voice greeted her.

"Morning Mrs Lin. Am I the first one?"

"Oh yes Taranee, Hay Lin's already downstairs waiting, go ahead."

"Thanks." Taranee said as she turned to the basement where Hay Lin was waiting expectantly.

"What do you think?" Hay Lin asked as she raised her arms showing off her light blue silk Chinese gown with elegant embroidery.

A small laugh escaped Taranee's mouth. "Wow, it definitely suites you but don't you think it will stand out in Meridian?"

"That's why I'm wearing it! Why should I blend in to the crowed?" Hay Lin said. Before Taranee could reply however the sounds of voices and opening doors came from upstairs.

"But this is just a basement!" A young whining voice said.

"Shut it Christopher! I'm taking you to another world. Do you know how many people on Earth have done that?" Irma said as she led her family down the steps and towards the confused expressions of Taranee and Hay Lin.

"He's got a point Irma. How does this basement lead to this 'Meridian' place?" Her mother asked, still unconvinced.

"The basement doesn't, it's just a safe and secret place we can travel between." Irma answered before turning to her friends. "What?"

"Irma, I know they know about us now but why are they here?" Taranee asked.

"To prove a point. Where's Will and Matt?" Irma said. Just then a bright flash appeared behind them making them all jump.

"Sorry we're late…" Will said as she and Matt now stood in the basement they then noticed the stunned faces of Tom, Anna and Christopher Lair.

Christopher was the first to speak. "COOL!" He shouted as he hopped up and down excitedly. Irma let out a long sigh before explaining to the two new arrivals. They both nodded kindly.

"Right, so let's get going." Will said with a smile as she waved her hand. An unnatural blue light appeared as a fold in the fabric of time and space ripped through the air of the Silver Dragon's basement.

"Wow, that's the best impersonation of a guppy fish at feeding time I've ever seen Christopher." Irma whispered to her bother who quickly forgot his stunned, jaw-dropped amazement.

"Hay! I'm not a fish!"

The other guardians and Matt sighed. "Come on, Elyon's awaiting." Will said.

"It's it safe?" Anna asked in fearful disbelief. Everyone chuckled.

"Of cause it is." Matt said as he took Will's hand and entered the fold, they simply vanished into the blue leaving a stunned Lair family.

Hay Lin and Taranee took it upon themselves to guide the Lair's through.

"Come on Mrs Lair, this way." Hay Lin said as she dragged her through the fold, Taranee did the same with Tom lair.

Irma turned to her brother. "So are you going or do I have to drag you?"

"No way!" He said as he leaped through the fold with Irma following close behind.

* * *

><p>In Kandrakar the Oracle was meditating in his chamber. Here he could see everything there is, there was and there shall be. But this time was different. The future was clouded. All he could see was a wave of great pain and suffering sweeping across Kandrakar and all the dimensions. A threat the likes of which the universe hasn't seen for millions of years. And to be truthful, for the first time in just as many years, he was freighted of the darkness to come.<p> 


	2. Party Crashers

Hi again. Here's chapter 2 for your enjoyment.

Please remember to leave a review at the end of the chapter. Thank you.

I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

><p>Elyon's tears cease. Not because the pain was gone but because she had no tears left to shed. She gasped for air and craved water. He body was too sore to move. Her parched tongue drifted across her cracked and blood stained lips searching for any form of moisture. She coughed form the smoke that burned her eyes and lungs.<p>

She thought of her friends and family. Where they safe? Did they escape? Cornelia and Caleb, Will and Matt, Hay Lin, Taranee, Irma and her family, Mom… Dad…

If she could more tears would have formed in her blood shocked, empty eyes. _'At least he and his creatures are gone.' _She thought as she tightened herself into a ball on the hard scorched earth under a dead tree. Wishing that it all was a nightmare but she knew it was all too real.

* * *

><p>Christopher Lair ran at the thing his sister called a 'fold'. He saw the others pass through but what was on the other side? Excitement flowed through him as he leaped into the blue void. He suddenly was blinded by light as the radiant heat of a sun hit him.<p>

He cleared his vision as he heard voices talking and laughing as birds sang and a cool light breeze blew through his hair. He saw a beautiful large garden of flowers and green grass under a clear blue sky. Around the Garden were sandy gold stone walls but what impress him the most was the huge castle and palace that towered above him. Only one word came to his mind to describe this. "Awesome."

"I can't believe it, we're on another world!" Anna said in in amazement. Her husband could only nod in agreement as they stared in absolute amazement at the fairy-tale castle they found themselves in.

"Tom? Anna? Is that you?" A voice broke through their bubbles of amazement. Everyone turned to see a man and woman in regal outfits walking towards them. The Guardians recognised them instantly but it was Tom who was the first to speak.

"Thomas! Eleanor!" He said in as much disbelief at seeing them as they were at seeing the Lair's. They stared at each over for a brief moment before Thomas Brown, adoptive father of Meridian's queen replied.

"Welcome!" He said with a laugh as he grabbed Tom's hand. "Welcome to Meridian!"

"Anna! It's good to see you again." Eleanor said as she shook Anna's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story and I suspect you know more than we do." Anna said with a smile and a laugh.

"Well, welcome anyway." Thomas said. "Come, well show you around. Elyon should be back soon."

Christopher meanwhile was looking around in amassment at all the different people and creatures. "Aliens! Real aliens!" He cried.

"Don't call them Aliens Chris. There people just like us." Taranee said as a group of three children approached. The first was human, another was blue and the last looked like a snake man.

"Wow, you're the guardians aren't you?" The human said as he and the others all had looks off astonishment and awe.

"Yep that's us." Irma said as she span a ball of water on her finger much as you would with a basketball.

"And you, you're from earth too?" The snake-boy asked Christopher.

"Yeah I am. Irma here is my sister." He said trying to act as cool as he could.

"That's amazing! Do you want to play with us?" The blue child said. Christopher looked pleadingly at his mom who turned and spoke with Eleanor quickly before turning back with a worried smile.

"Yes, go on and have fun. Just don't get lost or leave the castle." His mother said but Christopher was already running off with his new friends. Anna sighed and tuned to Eleanor. "Are you sure he'll be ok."

"Of course, the palace is the safest place on the planet." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Marquees of the purist white stood around the palace grounds, insides caters and kitchen staff lay large decretive tables with an abundance of foods on platters and jugs fuelled with the finest Meridian wines and fruit drinks for the children. Large ornate sculptures and flower displays proudly stood as guests began to gather expectantly amongst the food and flowers.<p>

"Irma," Matt said to the girl hunched over a plate of pies. "The party hasn't started yet, you know."

"Yeah, but it's free food!" Irma defended as she continued to stuff herself. "And there's so much."

"But that's you fifth... Hermeneuta pie." Taranee stated as she read the food's place name. Irma's eyes widened as she choked on the remains of her pie.

"You mean these were one of those slimy pig things!" She screeched after she cleared her through, this received chuckles from all those nearby.

"Here Irma, try this." Will said as she handed Irma a plat of a substance that resembled fruit filled jelly with Ice cream. Irma watched her with suspicion. "It's a kind of popular Meridian dessert." Will said with a reassuring smile as Taranee suppressed a laugh after reading Will's mind. Irma surged and grabbed the plate and shovelled a large spoonful into her mouth. She hummed in delight.

"This… is... so… good. It's so fruity and… delicious!" She said between chews. Taranee and Will had great smiles on their faces as they attempted to hide their laughs. The others soon caught onto the Idea and smirked as Irma engrossed herself into the dessert.

"Excuse me Miss Guardian lady." A young meridian boy suddenly said to Irma in an excited tone. "Where did you get the Jelly Hoogong brains from?"

Irma suddenly coughed up the fruit and meat pudding as the other Guardians and Matt burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Irma resisted the urge to vomit but instead made her face red from built up anger but to everyone's surprise shrugged it off and took another bite. "Ask Will, kiddo." She said gesturing to the now stunned red head. "What? It is good."

Suddenly the crowds grew silent as a fanfare sounded form the Royal Meridian Band before they began playing a grand piece of regal music. "Elyon's coming. Come on were the guests of honour!" Hay Lin excitedly stated as she skipped of towards the palace steppes with the others soon following.

The crowds cheered at the large golden unicorn drawn carriage as it made its way up to the palace steppes. The cheering grew louder as out stepped the person everyone was waiting for. All around people cleared her name as she made her way up the palace steppes, but none were as joyous as her friends.

"Elyon!" The Guardians cried as she approached them at the top of the steps with Caleb and Cornelia following.

"Guys… I mean Guardians!" She cried back chuckling. "I'm in public of I've got to be official."

"Of cause your majesty." Will said with a smile as they all shook hands.

"But wait until we get you back later." Irma chuckled.

"I'm looking forward to it. But first I've got a speech to make." Elyon said and turned to the crowds.

"People of Meridian." She called as a course of cheerers rose from the crowd but soon hushed as Elyon continued to speak. "One year ago today you crowned me your queen, but this day is not about me. It's about you, the Meridian people who were freed from thirteen years of tyranny. It's to the rebels and their allies, who never gave up fighting for freedom, who without their bravery none of us would be here today. This day is not just to remember me but to remember those who stood up for good against evil. So in their memory let the celebrations begin!"

The crowd cheered as music began to play. Elyon turned back to her friends with a smile. "I never thought you'd do something like that." Hay Lin said and got nods of agreement from the others.

"Yeah, being queen has changed you." Irma said.

"I haven't changed that much, have I?" Elyon asked slightly concerned.

"No, you still the same old Elyon, just with some better bits." Cornelia reassured.

"Say Will, where did you put our gifts?" Irma asked.

"Inside with the others." She answered. "You have more gifts in there then I think I ever had in my life."

"That's just one of the many advantages of being queen." Elyon chuckled. "Don't worry, I promise I'll open yours first." She then noticed two people talking to her parents. "Irma, it's that your Mom and Dad?" The others chuckled and began to explain.

* * *

><p>It was getting late in the afternoon, at least that's what time he thought it was. It gets hard to tell the time when you're in an underground prison. Prince Phobos stat in the corner of his cell listening to the emotionless grunts of the Lurdens, the soft sappy whispers between Cedric and Miranda, the guards talking, laughing… he was board.<p>

"Sad isn't it." A voice suddenly whispered, to him. Phobos shot up to see who it was. "Don't bother looking, you can't see me Phobos."

"Who are you?"

"So it's true. You don't remember anything. I always thought that when Kandrakar sentenced you would remember more than just your name."

"Stop playing games! What do you want?" Phobos demanded to the disembodied voice.

The voice chuckled. "Let me tell you a story…"

Meanwhile on the surface the party at the palace was dying down yet hundreds of guest remained, eating, laughing, and dancing. Tom and Anna Lair were still trying to cope with the fact of being on a foreign world surrounded by strange creatures that, despite appearances were all kind and friendly. But by far their biggest surprise was when Thomas and Eleanor revealed their true names (Alborn and Miriadel) and forms. Anna almost fainted.

The day was very eventful with highlights of the Royal Meridian Theater's performance of 'Galaxy Wars: A Hope Reborn' based on an Earth 'movie' that the director saw when he was in hiding on the plaint. W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Elyon, the Liars and Browns all recognized it immediately but where all fascinated at the differences and its popularity amongst the people. Will and Caleb also managed to get Matt on the bandstand with a Lute like instrument, much to his displeasure, yet managed to play three Earth songs successfully with backing from the orchestra and made up one for Elyon.

Elyon and 'her guests of honor' were sitting at a large round table in a more secluded section of the palace grounds enjoying a large feast and making conversation. But that all stopped and turned to caution and worry when a distinctive tearing sound was heard and a blue light shone down on the table.

Most leaped from their seats in shock at the sudden appearance of a fold as a foul odour filed the air. "What's happening?" Anna asked as Caleb moved to protect Elyon form any threats but then realized something.

"Oh no." He muttered as a small green creature fell out of the fold, landing face first on the hard wooden table. Everyone who recognized this sight sighed in relief and mild frustration.

"Blunk sorry he's late for party." The small goblin like creature said.

"Blunk, what did I tell you about folding into the castle." Caleb scolded as the Passling stood and raised a poorly warped parcel towards Elyon.

"Blunk sorry, but Blunk find gift for queene. Here, open." He said in an innocent tone that was impossible to refuse.

"Thank you Blunk." Elyon in a fake pleased tone said as she cautiously accepted the oddly heavy round gift. She carefully began to unwarp the brown paper. Her eyes instantly widened as a gasp escaped her lips sparking the interest of the others. "B-B-Blunk. Where did you get this?" She shakily asked as she reviled a solid gold orb with a jewel encrusted ring and cross on top.

"Blunk found it on Earth. In big castle place in glass box. Lots of shiny things, crowns, swords, stones and funny men in big fluffy hats." Blunk chuckled, oblivious to all gob-smacked looks of all the Earthlings.

"Blunk, please don't tell me you stole the Orb from the Crown Jewels of England!" Taranee screeched in startled disbelief.

"Stole! No, Blunk never steal. Blunk swapped shiny ball for special map ball."

"Wow, I never would have guessed that Blunk was a master criminal." Irma said amongst the groans and face-palms of the others.

"Well, thank you Blunk. I love it." Elyon said with a fake smile. "Will, Hay Lin, could you please put this in a safe place."

"Sure." Was Will's awkward answer as she accepted the Orb. "Come on Hay Lin." She said as they hurriedly walked out of sight.

"What do we do?" Hay Lin asked.

"We fold to London. Turn invisible and put this back without being noticed. Simple." Will answered still maintaining the fake smile trying to hide her look of shock and disbelief as she opened a fold. Hay Lin turned them both invisible as they stepped back to Earth.

Back at the table the others had gotten over there shock and attempted to resume their conversations. But the peace wouldn't last long.

There was a sudden rumbling sound coming high above the city. Shouts of surprise and fear spared amongst the party goers as they pointed to the sky. Elyon flowed there shouts and points to see a ball of fire descending towards the ground. It shot down and crashed shaking the earth and causing a fireball on the horizon.

"A meteor!" Cornelia exclaimed amongst the shocked whispers of the people who looked down on the smoke rising from the west side of the city.

"Look out!" Another voice cried as people began to scream. They looked up again to see three more meteorites falling towards the planet. Elyon raised her hands in an attempt to stop them but they slipped passed her power and crashed on the three reaming sides of the city.

"Guys! I don't think this is a coincident." Taranee said in a worried tone that everyone agreed with. She was soon proven right as four red beams shot out from the meteors' impact zones and crossed at a point high above Meridian. A larger fourth meteor fell into the center of the beams.

Everyone suddenly reeled back and shielded themselves form a blinding light and heat. They cried in shock, fear and pain as a shockwave rocked Meridian. People were thrown to the ground as their ears rang form the boom. Tiles fell from roofs and crashed onto the ground below as animals panicked and ran. Tables and stalls for the celebrations were tossed over scattering food and drinks over the cowering people.

Soon the flash and heat ended and the world descended into darkness light only by an ominous deep purple glow. A chilling wind blew as thunder crashed overhead. Elyon removed her arms from her head and looked towards the center of the explosion. What she saw filled not only her but everyone with a sense of dread and panic.

From horizon to horizon the sky was black with thick clouds frequently streaked by lightning. They swirled in a vortex that twisted around large empty hole in the sky encircled by an unnerving purple light.

The hole was a shade of black that was so dark and empty it's unimaginable. The kind of emptiness that now reached far across the sky would make even the greatest scientists turn to insane wrecks if thy spent to long looking and studying the hole, pondering whether there was anything there at all. The answer is that there is nothing there. It's empty, it doesn't exist yet it there it was.

A dead silence descended upon Meridian. No one dared to speak or even move as they stared at the sky in fear and awe. They all watched as something appeared form the hole. A burning comet fell towards the city, is tail of fire and smoke scared the sky. Then another fell, and another. People returned to panicking as more and more of these fiery objects rained down from the sky.

They didn't just fall strait. The fires twisted in the sky and banked form side to side, changing their trajectory and swerving down over the city. People screamed as four fell towards the palace grounds.

Elyon summand her powers and created a shield over the gardens which disintegrated the fireballs in a green light. But one didn't hit the shield. It suddenly swerved up and smashed into a tower which crumbed and fell.

"What do we do?" Irma screamed to the others as they watched.

"Get everyone to safety!" Elyon order over the chaos that was quickly engulfing the city. Bells rang as people screened and stampeded. They scampered and scurried looking for friends, family and most of all safety.

"Where's Christopher?" Anna suddenly screamed, franticly looking for her son.

"Stay here. I'll find him." Irma said as she ran off ignoring the cries form her parents.

"Look! Look at the tower!" Matt yelled as everyone's attention was drawn to the smouldering ruins. Their berth caught in their throats as a large flaming mass rose from the rubble. Its hunched body was laced with flames that rolled over its charred skin like a river of fire. It's mane of flames illuminated its demonic horned head as two large boney wings engulfed with fire stretched from its back. It roared as flames swept across the ground and rose in heat and ferocity.

* * *

><p>In Kandrakar lightning struck as a sense of dread fell across the fortress. Councilor Tibor rushed into the Oracle's chambers and through his panting breaths asked, "Oracle, what's happening."<p>

The Oracle turned to him with a grim face. "A super portal has opened. It has begun."


	3. Meridian Blitz

"What is that?" Cornelia screeched as she stared at the large flaming demon that fell from the sky.

"Whatever it is it's not good." Elyon said as she raised an unbreakable bubble around it. Its clawed fists hammed on the green force field fire as raged inside. Suddenly a deathly screech fuelled the air as a man sized black mass swooped down and grabbed a guard who screamed as he was carried off into the sky.

Everyone was in shock as more of people were carried off by these creatures. Tom recognized the screech, looks, wings and claws. "Demons!" He shouted in fear as he crushed down the memories of once being one and grabbed his wife who cried out of fear and worry into his chest.

Taranee fired balls of fire at the daemons that were diving in and taking guests and guards alike. Cornelia made the gardens grow wild with vines that grabbed onto the daemons and held them. They could see water from the far end of the palace grounds rise from fountains and swat the daemons from the air.

Caleb charged towards a Demon and swung his sword only for it to dodge and slash back. He glanced at his sword which was now slashed in half before deciding it preferable to run rather than face the diamond sharp claws.

Matt turned to his regent form and silently cursed the fact that the almost died against two of them, now there was an army, nerveless he still took flight and brought the battle to them. He swooped and dived away from their claws and blasted back with green beams of energy.

Elyon was doing everything in her power to stop them. She created force-fields, shot beams of energy, used all the power of Meridian against them and she was succeeding. Many fell from the sky unconscious, and some evaporated from existence. Two more large fire beasts plummeted towards the palace only to be erased from existence. She was a one man army. She was the only hope Meridian had for survival, and whoever led these monsters knew that.

Cornelia felt something wrong with the earth. Something big was heading towards her best friend. "Elyon!" She cried but was too late as a large fist of black smoke punched through the ground engulfing Elyon. Her screams echoed over the chaos as the smoke was sucked back into the ground taking the queen of Meridian with it.

"Elyon!" Cornelia cried in fear for her friend as she leaned over the deep, dark chasm where Elyon once stood.

"Cornelia! What happened?" Taranee asked as she fell next to her friend.

"She's gone. Elyon. She's down there. We've got to save her!"

"How? Without Will we can't follow her down there. We'll fall."

"I don't know. You're the smart one! Think of something!" A distraught Cornelia snapped.

Suddenly a large man crashed to the ground next to them and looked down the void through a golden mask. "I can fly." Matt said. "I'll go after her you keep them busy." And with that he rolled into the abyss and disappeared into the darkness.

"Cornelia! Look out!" Caleb yelled. She turned to see a daemon diving for her. She couldn't react. Suddenly the beast was thrown to the side by a familiar shape. Caleb punched the daemon only to be kicked off. As he hit the ground he cried in pain due to the large gashes in his chest.

Cornelia screamed in anger and fear for Caleb. Thorns burst out of the ground enveloping the daemon and began to contract. The daemon screeched as the thorns grew tighter and together sank into the earth. "Caleb." Cornelia whimpered as she dropped to his side.

"Thanks." He hissed. "Don't worry. I'll be alright."

"Don't move." Cornelia said her face filled with concern. Caleb's eyes widened.

"No choice!" He shouted as he threw himself into Cornelia and both rolled to the side narrowly avoiding a daemon that crashed to the ground. It screeched at them before it suddenly disappeared in a ball of fire.

Taranee nodded at them before turning to help outers. Caleb turned back to Cornelia who was still under his protective grasp. "Are you ok?" Caleb asked as he winced in pain.

"Yeah! I'm ok but you're the one who's bleeding on me!" She said filled with worry.

Meanwhile Tom and Anna Lair where franticly searching for their children. "Christopher!" A distressed Anna shrieked as Tom called out for "Irma!"

They stayed together as they dodged daemons, fire and fallen tables. All around people were doing similar but many had less luck. Tears filled Anna's eyes as Tom held her. Suddenly a familiar voice rang out over the screams of others.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

"Christopher!" Anna and Tom cried back and sure enough they saw their son running through the crowds. Their hearts stopped and breath caught in their throats as a daemon swooped for him. "No!" Tom cried as he leaped for his son, sprinting over fallen tables and people. He dived towards Christopher and snapped him out of the daemons path.

"Daddy!" Christopher screeched as he cried into his shoulder.

"It's ok. It's ok." Tom reassuringly replied as he held Christopher close. He lifted himself from the ground, holding Christopher and turned back to Anna. Suddenly the daemon crashed to the ground in front of them, screeching and clawing for them. Tom turned to protect his son and received servile lashes to the back.

He cried in pain and crumpled to his knees. Christopher was screaming in fright as he fell from Tom's grasp. The daemon rose over his father and prepaid to strike down with its claws. In an instant something unpredictable happened. Tom suddenly swerved around and slashed the daemon which screeched in pain and fell to the ground clutching its stomach before taking off and disappearing into the sky.

Christopher looked at his father who was panting with his blood stained back tuned to him. He then noticed his father's hand, which Tom was also staring at. It wasn't his normal hand instead it was a burned black with claws as sharp as diamonds. A demon's hand.

"Daddy?" Christopher question as he looked in confused fear at his father's hand. Tom who had the same look turned back to his son then looked back at his hand which to his surprise was back to normal.

"Christopher!" Anna Lair screamed in relief as she dived on her son grasping him in a chocking hug. "Oh Chris. Chris, Chris." She muttered though tears of joy. Tom on the meanwhile was fixated by his hand. He remembered that night when he was turned into one of those _things_ that are now swarming across the city hunting, abducting and killing. He still remembers the pain of the transformation, losing his humanity, being a prisoner inside of his own head. For the last two nights he's had nightmares about the ordeal. Luckily Anna was always there, and Irma. If Irma wasn't one of those guardians what would have happened to him? Would he be here now as mindless monster killing innocents as he watched unable to help? Are these ones the same? Where was Irma now?

'_Where on Earth am I?' _Irma thought. _'Wait, I'm not on Earth.' _She chuckled but quickly became focused again. After those things fell from the sky she has been running throughout the palace looking for Christopher. She was right next to the collapsed tower when that large fire beast burst from the rubble. It roared at Irma but luckily Elyon must have contained it in a bubble. That when the daemons attacked.

She'd been fighting them off for the least half an hour and still there was no sign of her brother. Then the beast somehow broke free of the magical bubble and charged straight for her. She tried to fight back but it was literally like fighting an inferno with a bucket of water. The only thing she could think of doing was to run.

She sprinted through the palace's halls with the beast close behind setting alight to everything it touched. It lashed out at Irma who quickly dogged its attacks and squirted water back with no effect. She skirted through a narrow door and down a winding staircase. A wall of flames shot down after her as the beast let out a demonic roar of anger.

Irma then found herself in the old dungeons. The dark, long abandoned tunnels twisted and turned in a never ending maze of mud, stone and mettle. The ghostly remains of cells and torture equipment lay broken in puddles of stagnant water.

The screams of the horrors that now torment those on the surface echoed through the caverns much like the screams of those who once opposed the previous ruler. Irma wasn't normally afraid of the dark yet this place always gave her the creeps. Especially now it's empty and desolate. There no longer were any guards or lurdens to worry about however the emptiness frightened her more than any beast of Phobos ever did.

She followed the tunnels, her path light only by a small torch she held in her hands. She didn't know where she was going or how to get back. She didn't even know how long she's been wondering aimlessly through the labyrinth. That's where she was now, lost in a seemingly endless web of desolate tunnels with no way back.

She came across a section of collapsed wall leading to a narrow tunnel light by a familiar gloomy green glow. She squeezed through the gap and stepped out onto a stone platform. The sounds of creatures grunting and a foul odour hit her. She looked down the platform to a seemingly endless cylinder of magically sealed prison cells. She recognized this place. The prison cells of the Infinite City where Phobos and his allies are contained.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that all the cells were still shut and that the guards where still standing vigilant, oblivious to the chaos miles above them. She was about to call out when she noticed something seeping through the gateway.

A thick black smoke flowed across the floor like waves of water. The guards noticed ad began to shout and panic as columns of smoke drifted from the floor and smacked down on them as if it was solid. Two guards were thrown off the edge three more disappeared into the mist as the screams of pain disappeared out the gateway. Only Vathek was left, defenseless against the smoke.

Irma watched in silent horror as the large blue guard was absorbed into the smoke. Sounds of struggling could be hurled before he was thrown out and fell over the edge. Irma gasped as he disappeared yet now sound was heard.

"The path is now clear Phobos." A young man said as he entered the prison, seemingly gliding on the thin layer of smoke. He was in his young twenties with a strong face and curly dark brown hair. He wore a bronze chest peace over a black and crimson tunic as a blood red cape flowed over his back. He looked positively ancient Greek and remembering the events of two nights earlier she knew this definitely was not good.

"So you finally show yourself." A cold voice echoed out, Phobos' voice.

"Come now brother. I'm offering you freedom and what rightfully is yours." The man replied.

"I still don't believe you."

"Meridian is burning and we're offering you a place on our side where you'll be rewarded riches and power far beyond your imagination. And although you still don't remember anything it will come back to you, I promise." The stranger said. Irma was intrigued by what this man was saying yet also frustrated that yet again Phobos would be freed.

"Very well Deimos. I'll come with you." Phobos said in his cold and cautious voice.

"Excellent!" Deimos excitedly exclaimed before firing a ball of red mist from his hand. It glided towards the cell and spread out over the bars of energy which fizzled out of existence. The smoke rose from the ground and formed a bridge between the platform and the cell which Phobos cautiously stepped out on and both left the prison with the smoke following behind.

Irma knew there was nothing she could do to stop them. She waited until she was sure they were gone before climbing down the cells ignoring the grunts of surprise form the lurdens. She soon was close enough to the platform to jump and land safely even if it was still painful. She walked towards the gateway but was startled by a loud grunt as a blue hand clasped the bridge's side next to her.

"Vathek!" She cried out in relieved surprise as she ran over to the edge.

"Guardian?" Vathek asked in disbelief. "Quick, help me up!"

Irma nodded and attempted to pull the large blue man up even if she didn't fell like she was any help at all. They both fell to the stone floor of the bridge and breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you ok?" Irma asked. The blue giant nodded.

"Yeah, I've had worse. What are you doing here Guardian? And why are you in your human form?"

"The city's under attack." Irma solemnly answered.

"What! By who?" Vathek roared in frustrated anger.

"They are led by a man named Hades. I got separated from the others and found myself here."

"What's the matter Guardian?" A hissed voice called from a cell. Shure enough there sat Cedric with a look of amused frustration. "Finally found your match?"

"What, are you jealous Cedric? Someone's better than you and they left you here to rot." Irma smugly replied. Cedric grumbled something and received a reassuring hand on his shoulder from the spider woman next to him.

"Now's not the time for games Guardian." Vathek stated. "We've got to find Phobos."

"And leave us alone? That's very kind, thank you Vathek." Cedric called out.

"The cells can only be opened from the outside Cedric. And somehow I don't think they'll be coming back for you." Vathek replied as they left the prison and just to be safe he dropped the portcullis behind them.

They continued throughout the tunnels searching for Phobos' path but he had disappeared in the labyrinth of infinite tunnels under Metamoor. They were about to head to the surface when the distinctive sound of large wings echoed towards them along with a large shape flying in the darkness. Irma didn't want to take any chances of being attacked and launched the strongest blast of water she could muster at the unknown object.

A satisfying yelp was heard as the objet crashed to the ground and skidded to a halt before them. It was in the light of their torches Irma could see what she hit.

"Matt! Oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said as she helped the regent up.

"It's ok Irma." Matt hissed through his golden mask. "What are you doing don here?"

"I got lost and worse someone's freed Phobos."

"What! First Elyon now Phobos…"

"Waite, what do you mean 'first Elyon'?" Vathek asked in concern for his queen.

"Something took her. She disappeared into this cloud of thick black smoke that I've been trying to follow." Matt answered. Irma and Vathek exchanged worried glances before explaining how Phobos was freed.

"So you don't know where it went?" Matt asked.

"No and it would be impossible to follow down here." Vathek answered.

"We should return to the palace." Matt sighed. "They need help up there." The others nodded and they made their way to the surface, fearful of what they might find.

* * *

><p>To say that Detective Chef Inspector Harold Smith was stumped was an understatement. In his entire career in the Metropolitan Police he never had a chase as serious or as unsolvable as this one. Somehow someone managed to steal the Sovran's Orb form the Tower of London and left no evidence other than an old globe in its place. It defied logic. The room was closed at the time and the forensic teams found no traces of fingerprints or DNA. On top of that was that all the cameras saw was a blue light envelope the Orb's display cabinet and disappeared taking one of the Crown Jewels with it. He sighed and left for a cup of tea, unknowingly passing two teenaged girls.<p>

"It's clear." An invisible Will whispered to the equally invisible Hay Lin. She stepped into the room and approached the display cabinet where the ancient golden ball she cradled in her arms should proudly sit.

"Ready?" Will asked.

"Yeah… I'd never thought that the first time in England I'd be doing this."

"I know the feeling." Will said as she placed her hand on the cabinet lock. "Quintessence." She whispered and there was a click of the lock opening.

Will reached in and cautiously replaced the filthy old globe with the royal Orb. She berthed a sigh of relive when she removed the globe and closed the cabinet. "Right let's get…."

"What the hell!"

Will and Hay Lin turned in shock to see DCI Harold Smith staring at the cabinet in complete and utter disbelief.

"Run!" Hay Lin suddenly shirked forgetting that she's invisible. Will could only comply as they sprinted away from the confused officer who was demanding whoever called out to show themselves.

They dashed through the castle grounds avoiding the police, royal guards and the media. Soon they found themselves alone in a secluded room. They panted as they caught the breath but then wasted it on uncontrollable laughter.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Will laughed out.

"I know! It was so awesome… and illegal." Hay Lin replayed with a bit of nervousness at the end.

"We didn't steal anything, we put it back and besides no one will know it was us." Will said with a reassuring smile, Hay Lin nodded in reply. "Come on we've got a party to go to." And with that she opened a fold back to Meridian and the two happy friends stepped through completely unaware of what awaited them.

Darkness had deseeded over the ruins of the castle gardens, behind them the palace was a blazing inferno that light the world around. In the sky sawed beasts and monsters as the screams and flames from the city below filled the sky.

Will and Hay Lin couldn't move or breathe. They couldn't do anything as their bodies and minds attempted to deal with the shock and horror. Will was the first to move as she stepped out into the empty grounds. She gently walked over the wrecked earth around the fallen tables and tried not to notice the bodies that lay scattered like discarded toys.

Hay Lin was whimpering as she closely followed. "W-w-what happened?" She shivered out, attempting to hold back tears.

"I don't know." Will replied her voice was barely more than a whisper. They soon came across the ruins of the table where only an hour earlier they had been celebrating in peace. The food and tables were scattered over and under a blanket of ash and dust with no sign of the former occupants.

"Where is everyone?" Hay Lin stumbled, almost broken down in pain and sadness. Will was in a similarly distressed state.

"Matt!" She shrieked with tearful eyes. "Matt! Irma, Corny, Taranee, Elyon! Anyone!" She yelled between sobs.

"Over here." A sad voice called, they recognized it immediately as Taranee's. The girls looked over to a moving mound of ash that opened to revile nine people huddled together around a fire. Will and Hay Lin recognized Taranee, Cornelia who was holding an injured Caleb. Blunk sat to the side with a distraught Alborn and Miriadel whilst Tom, Anna and Christopher were huddled together with similar panic-stricken looks.

They hurried over and hugged there friends and begged to know what happened. Immediately the outers turned their heads in sadness. Taranee was the first to speak. She started to explain what happened. Alborn, Miriadel, Cornelia and Caleb flinched when she mentioned Elyon being taken. Will had mixed emotions of fear and anger when Matt followed Elyon alone. When she mentioned Irma disappearing into the crowds a sob escaped Anna's lips as her husband hugged her and his son tighter, whispering reassuring words. She also explained that they tried to help everyone but where completely outnumbered and the only reason that they had survived was by being shielded by Sandpit whose grains were now flowing away towards the burning city desperate to help anyone.

"We can't stay here." Will said as she watched the daemons circling above like vultures over a corpse. "Blunk, take the Lair's back to the Silver Dragon…"

"No!" Anna suddenly injected. "We're not leaving without Irma!"

"And I don't want you of Christopher to get hurt!" Will shot back. "We've faced things like this before, Irma's strong, and we will find her." She said reassuringly.

"Will's right." Tom said. Anna tried arguing back but her husband continued. "Irma can handle herself. We're defenceless and we need to get Chris home. Let the professionals handle this." Anna was reluctant to agree but as she looked into her son's terrified, tear stained face changed her mind. She nodded solemnly.

"Alborn, Miriadel, you two should also go. We'll find Elyon we promise." Will said and the grief-stricken Meridians who silently nodded. "And Cable, you really should…"

"No, I'm ok. It's just a flesh wound." Caleb answered back as he slowly sat up, hissing in pain.

"Easy Cable." A concerned Cornelia said. "Please, you're injured..."

"I've had worse, and we can argue about this or save my fellow Meridians who are burning down there!" Caleb shot back as he grabbed a fallen sword and rose to his feet.

"Fine, but at the first sign of trouble you're out of here." Will said as he nodded to Blunk who opened a fold.

The Brown and Lair family, each missing a daughter, crossed back to earth but before they left Anna tuned to Will and said. "Please stay safe, and tell Irma I'm proud of her."

Will nodded in wholehearted agreement and as the fold closed he raised the Heart of Kandrakar, with a determined look on her face she spoke the words "Guardians Unite."

* * *

><p>"Wake up your majesty." A cold tired voice called through the darkness. Elyon's eyes flew open. She took a second to discover her surroundings. She was on a hilltop overlooking Meridian. She remember it as one of the places she always enjoyed visiting. From this hill she could see all the way to the great sea in the east to the Meridian Alps in the west. In the center was her city of approximately five-hundred thousand people dominated by her palace siting high aloft a hill that could only have been formed by magic.<p>

But today this view was worse than any horror film she had seen or even heard of back on Earth. The city was ablaze, her city, Meridian. The flames leaped from building to building, roof to roof, street to street. Noting and nowhere was spared. The markets burned as flames lapped at the ancient walls of the Council. The dome of the great cathedral collapse into a ring of fire as the clock tower of the city hall was alight like a burning touch. Thick black clouds of smoke rose towards the swirling clouds of the torn sky where daemons swooped down to snatched her subjects and take them to somewhere undoubtedly worse. The screams of thousands filled the air along with the smells of burning wood and flesh. Elyon fought back the urge to vomit as tears seeped down her face.

She attempted to move but found she was lying in a black sticky tar like substance. She pulled harder to escape but to her shock she found that the more she struggled the sticker the black gloop became. She tried to break free, she pulled harder but the gloop started to seep around her. He used her powers to pull, crush, dissolve ever erase form existence however the black tar continued to encase her. She couldn't move, she tried to fly and teleport but nothing happened.

"I advise you stop struggling." The cold voice said. "The more you struggle the heard it becomes, and don't think about using your powers."

"Who's there?" Elyon demanded as she attempted to free herself once more but soon stopped due to exhaustion.

The voice chuckled as the owner walked into the view. He was tall, at least seven feet. He had a long black greying beard and matching hair. His face was pale and winkled and two cold, empty eyes looked out of dark holes ever side of his pointed nose. He wore dark robes and a cape that showed both savagery and royalty at the same time.

"Who I am is not your concern." He said in a chilling voice that shook every fibre of Elyon's body. "It's what I want that you should be worried about."

"What?" A distraught Elyon shirked. "What? Do you want? Why are you doing this?"

"To the point I see." The man chuckled. "All I want is you power, the Heart of Meridian."

"What! I'll never give it to someone like you!"

"Look at your city." The man said. "Listen to the screams of your people, you can make it stop Elyon, all you have to do is give me the Heart and I'll leave your world. But if you don't I'll burn this world until it's nothing more than ash and rock." His tone was deep and deadly serious.

"You expect me to believe you'll leave us alone!" Elyon stated. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you why." He said in a harsh tone. "Give me your power and Metamoor won't burn. And you'll get to keep your kingdom until this war is over." The man had now crouched to Elyon's level and was staring deep into her eyes.

"War? What war?" She shivered out. She hoped that someone would come to her rescue.

"Perhaps I'm not making myself clear." The man sighed before standing and singling something with his hand. In a puff of black smoke six beings appeared. She recognized the first three on the floor as prisoners, Tereck the palace's royal surgeon, his wife Yannis and there twelve year old daughter Maddied one of Elyon's few Meridian friends.

Behind them stood three beings in tattered tunics and battle worn bronze armour, under there Greek helmets were human skulls with glowing deep crimson eyes of mist that wisped around inside. The rest of their bodies were also bones surrounded by the deep crimson wisps of mist.

"I'll give you to the count of ten to give me the Heart or Meridian or this family here will die."

Maddied and her mother shrieked as the guards grabbed their hair and placed swords at their throats.

"Ten."

"Don't do it your majesty." Tereck said defiantly as the sowed dug into the skin of his throat.

"Nine."

The family began to say their goodbyes to each over through tear filled eyes. Elyon watched in horror as her mind thought against itself. She couldn't give her power to someone so evil yet she couldn't let her people die.

"Five."

"Just close your eyes Maddied. Everything will be ok."

"Four."

"I love you daddy!"

"Three."

Yannis began to pray.

"Two."

"It's not your fault your majesty." Maddied said.

"One…"

"Stop!" Elyon shrieked. "Please stop, I… I'll give you the heart!" She sobbed.

The man smiled. He raised his hand towards Elyon as a black mist formed in his palm.

"I give you the Heart of Meridian." Elyon Weakley said in defeat.

The black mist poured from around Elyon into the man's hand. She didn't notice two other men walk up behind him with smiles on their faces. Elyon collapsed to the ground, week, tired and powerless as the man sighed in satisfaction.

"Thank you." He said before waving his hand. Throughout the city all the monsters and daemons stopped whatever they were doing and soured into the sky and back into the void.

The first man turned to the others, one of whom Elyon immediately recognized. "Phobos?" She whispered.

"As per our agreement you'll get one third of the Heart of Meridian now and the rest upon our victory." The first man said to Phobos who happily accepted the gift of power. "And you Elyon, you'll look after Phobos' kingdom until we return." And with that he opened a fold.

"What about them Uncle?" The second man who arrived with Phobos suddenly asked gesturing to the family who were now huddled together in fear and sorrow as the skeleton guards stood patiently behind.

"Kill them." The first man said before he entered the fold followed by Phobos and the outer. Elyon was powerless to help as she watched the family get butchered. She was left as a quivering wreck, curled under a dead tree as the guards left trough the fold which closed behind them. She knew nothing will ever be the same again.


	4. Trauma and Nightmares

Here's chapter four. I'm personally not happy with how this chapter turned out however I hope you'll see it as good as the others.

I don't own W.I.T.C.H. and please, leave a review at the end of the chapter. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Matt burst from the burning building cradling the baby in his arms. He handed the wailing child to its mother as Irma doused the street with water from a nearby well ,not to put out the flames as the fire was too fierce to be stopped with her un-guardian ability's, instead to keep the streets clear of flames and to keep the people cool as they ran from the city.<p>

They were exhausted, suffering from burns and the heat was unbearable. But that didn't stop them. They ran from street to street looking for anyone who was still alive. The fact that about half an hour ago all those monsters suddenly left didn't help calm the nerves. Something was wrong, and it was not the burning city of death around them. They could feel that Metamoor had changed, that it somehow got darker and colder. As if the sole of the planet had disappeared. They didn't put much thought to it as they helped families escape but at the back of their minds they couldn't help but worry about Elyon.

It was the same with the rest of the Guardians. They too had noticed a change in Meridian's atmosphere witch didn't involve the burning city and chard corpses that littered the dry streets. They all feared for their friend, none more so then Cornelia. But they couldn't concentrate on that as they fought the flames to save what little was left of Meridian.

Hay Lin used her mastery over air to subdue the flames by removing the oxygen after she discover that blowing or strong winds often made the firers worse. Taranee was also holding the flames back and removing the heat however there was too much fire for her to control. Cornelia was digging up the earth and using it to smother the flames as Will coordinated them and along with Caleb helped survivors flee.

They moved from street to street, house to house, searching for anyone left alive in the flames. To their dismay there were very few survivors. People were suffocating in the streets form smock filled, oxygen depleted air left by the tremendous inferno that had swept across the city consuming everyone and everything in its path.

The Guardians had never seen so much death, chaos and destruction. Not even the horrors of Phobos' reign could compare. It was complete anarchy. A nightmare that not one of the Guardians could stand. Yet they forced their emotions to the side as they shifted through the burning rubble and scorched corpses. Men, women, children, young, old, human and meridian, they all looked the same, blacked crisps of their former selves.

Will couldn't stand the sights or smells. All she wanted to do was run away and cry out of horror and heart wrenching pain. Nothing could have prepared her for this. Nothing could have prepared anyone for this. It was the sight of the children that got her the most. She found a six year old boy in tears outside a burning house. His father had run in to save his four year old sister and never came out. His mother was snatched by one of those daemons just before they had disappeared back into the void that still scared the Meridian sky.

Will cradled the child in her arms as she walked through the flaming streets. She felt as if her heart and soul had burned amongst the Meridian people, their homes and their livelihoods. She wasn't a religious person yet she prayed to however would listen, that they would look after the countless who perished.

All the Guardians felt the same as they searched for survivors however Caleb was felling it the worse. This was his city after all, his people. He walked theses streets hundreds of times. He was their savior and now there was next to no one left to save. But in all the darkness there were glimmers of hope. When they would pull people from the rubble, when loved ones where reunited. These moments made the struggle worthwhile for them.

Will turned a corner to see a familiar muscular body in a green jacket and golden mask. She leaped with joy and sprinted towards the magical giant. "Matt!" She called as she grasped her boyfriend in a one arm hug whilst the other held the exhausted child who remained silent.

Matt switched back to his human form and returned the hug as Will started to chock up with tears. She couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't keep her emotions hidden away. "Will, oh Will." Matt whispered into the Guardian's ear. "I'm here, we're ok. But please stay strong, there are people who still need rescuing." He said in a kind, reassuring and determined tone.

Will nodded and stepped back whipping the tears from her eyes. "Yeah." She sniffed.

"Err… Will. Power up please?" An exhausted Irma panted as she stepped towards the Guardian leader. Will nodded and raised the Heart.

"Guardian Unite." She softly spoke in exhausted sorrow. There was a flash of blue light and soft splashes of water leaving Irma in her Guardian form.

"So who's the kid?" She asked.

"I'm Alfred." The brown haired six year old replied with a cautious and sorrow filled near whisper.

Taranee sensed she had more questions and sent the answers telepathically. Irma gasped as eyes widened in heart wrenching shock. They were at the edge of the city where more people had a chance to escape so she had no idea of the horrors further in.

"If you want I could take the child to safety." Vathek suggested as he limped over wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Vathek. It's good to see you're alright." Caleb said to his friend as he walked over clutching his scared chest. "But aren't you supposed to be guarding the prison?"

Vathek Shuffled nervously as the newcomers' eyes widened. "He got out again, didn't he?" Caleb didn't need to ask. Vathek nodded and together with Irma they began to explain what happened. Will sighed.

"Things just keep on getting worse." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Two large iron doors, engraved with demonic art that seemed to flow with crimson magma were flung open, not in anger but in triumph. The tall, back bearded god strode into his throne room feeling the power coursing through his veins. He laughed in diabolical joy as he grabbed a woman standing to the sided and placed a forceful kiss on her lips.<p>

"You seam joyful today." His wife almost snarled. "Who did you kill?"

"Oh thousands my dear Persephone, and not just killed, hundreds have been abducted to fuel my army." Hades boasted as he leant back in the large gothic seat. He looked towards his wife who had light olive skin with flowing locks of auburn hair cascading over her tall and slender figure. She hung her head with, if he didn't know better what looked like a look of sadness spared across her Mediterranean features.

"Persephone." He said darkly. "Are you upset by my victory?"

"No… no my dear husband." She said. She had gotten used to hiding her feelings and replacing them with fake ones towards her so call 'husband'.

"Good. Now we have an extra guest staying with us, go inform the staff." Hades ordered. Persephone nodded and walked off to the sided as Hades clapped his hands. There was a puff of black smoke in the center of the chamber. From the smoke stepped Phobos and Deimos.

"So Phobos, how do you like your new home?" Hades asked.

"It's a bit hotter than I'm used to, also my room could do with some more comfits and decorations." Phobos stated in his usual dull tone.

Hades chuckled. "If you want decorating ideas talk to my wife. Now let me introduce you to a few more of our allies." With a wave of his hand more puffs of black smoke appeared to reveille a selection of five people. "Phobos, these are Bia, Thanatos, Eris, Nyx and Hecate."

Bia had a veil blood red hair that hid most of her face yet in her deep in her hazel eyes that hid a hidden evil. Thanatos was tall and draped in a long black hooded clock. His face was almost completely obscured however Phobos could see ghostly pail wrinkled shin draped over bone. His eye sockets were so deep and shadowed they almost looked nonexistent.

Eris was a large woman with brown hair and light olive skin and a stern look on her face whilst Nyx was the exact opposite. She had long flowing black hair and a slim, pale body. He face however was one both of beauty and sinister intentions.

Finally Hecate was the strangest of the group. She had long white hair and equally pail skin which was covered in various tattoo symbols and intricate patrons that spared under her crimson robes. Some Phobos recognized from ancient monuments and tombs throughout Metamoor, he'd even seen some in Kandrakar. Overall she reminded him of that Mage who helped the rebellion however had a darker and more malevolent aura then the Mage's true form Nerissa.

"Each of them is a deity." Hades explained. "Bia violence, Thanatos death, Eris strife, Nyx the night and Hecate witchcraft."

Suddenly a small woman with large black wings swooped down from somewhere high above and landed besides Hades. She bowed to him before whispering something in his ear and flew off, disappearing as quickly as she appeared. Hades grumbled before calling "Enter."

The doors swung open for two elderly men who looked completely out of place stormed in and bowed before Hades. "What is it Rhadamanthus?" Hades sighed. The first man with short curly grey hair and matching beard looked up at him.

"My Lord, it's come to our attention that new souls have arrived yet instead of being taken to the courts Charon is ferrying them straight to your martialling grounds."

"That's because I ordered him to do so." Hades replied in annoyance.

"My lord, this is unheard off!" The second man, who looked similar to the first exclaimed.

"Are you forgetting who's in charge Minos?" Hades asked darkly. A shadow grew over the room as fires burned fiercer.

"No my lord." Minos quickly replied.

"My lord, what my brother means is why are they bypassing the trials?" Rhadamanthus asked diverting the attention from his brother. Hades frowned.

"Why do you always question your lord and god's plans? Have you forgotten your positions and who gave you them?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"No my lord." They both replied.

"Good, now get out of my sight." He demanded. The two humans bowed again before turning and leaving through the doors that slammed shut behind them. "Now those ungrateful humans are out of the way, it's time to celebrate."

* * *

><p>"He just can't do this." Rhadamanthus said as he paced around a large room. Unlike the rest of Underworld, which is a sacred and burned landscape, Elysium was a paradise and the home to the great heroes, artists, scientists and warriors.<p>

Outside the marble arches of the villa plains of green grass flowed and large mansions dotted the landscape. Olive trees lined the sides of the roads as the soles of Children played in the swaying grasses and the cool pools of fresh water. Blue skies hung overhead however in far off distances the scared dark skies with thick clouds illuminated from the fires beneath reminded the residents of where they really were.

"Sit down Rhadamanthus, you'll wear a hole in the floor." His brother Minos said.

"You could take this more seriously. Hades has built an army and has attacked somewhere and now he's returned with hundreds of new subjects. He's planning something big Minos."

"So what? Minos asked. "So he's got an army and besides he's not going to attack Olympus. It will be suicide."

"How many of your minotaur have disappeared?" Rhadamanthus asked.

"Five hundred. Why do you ask?" Minos replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I've heard rumours that the Erinyes have been stealing beasts and taking them to be used in Hades' army."

"And?" Minos urged.

"Add the thousands from Tartarus who are being forced into military service and those who just arrived from whatever raid he's came from. The army's getting stronger and who knows where his forces will strike next." Rhadamanthus summed up.

"You've got a point. But what are we to do? He's the one with an army."

Rhadamanthus gestured towards the windows. "Land of the Fallen Heroes." He plainly stated.

"Yeah… but he's still a god, our god, and why would they help you?"

"Do you still have any sense of loyalty towards Olympus?" Rhadamanthus questioned.

"Of course I do!" His brother snapped.

"Then they do and if Olympus or Gaia is in danger than well stand up to him and so will they."

* * *

><p>The Village of Lèoing lies two miles from Meridian. It's normally peaceful streets amongst the few small houses were now filled with people who escaped the flames that still burned uncontrollably. This is where the Guardians, Matt and Caleb now found themselves. They spent hours crossing the burning city searching for survivors. It was only when Caleb collapsed from his injuries and Hay Lin could no longer hear the cries and pleas for help they decided to leave.<p>

Lèoing was dominated by a large manor house that looked down on the Village and the burning city of Meridian. It was also Caleb's family home. Even though they were completely exhausted and wanted nothing more than curl up and rest they kept helping the refuges. Irma produced vast amounts of water for the people to drink as Cornelia grew fruit and vegetables. The others all moved from person to person helping then any way they can.

"Quarter to ten." Matt muttered as he looked at his watch. "If only our parents knew where we really are."

"Yeah, if I'm late home again I'll be grounded forever." Will replayed as she bandaged the burns of a man.

"It's times like this when it would be easier that our parents' knew what we're doing." Matt sighed.

"We can't tell them." Will replied.

"Why not? Irma's took it pretty well."

"And you think my Mom's the same? Beside Irma saved her dad's life so he talked the others into understanding."

"I know, it's just…" Matt didn't get to finish as there was a commotion coming up the path to Caleb's family manor.

"Make way, make way!" A man called a horse drawn cart that thundered up the dirt track and stopped in front of the manor's door. Caleb's father Julian stepped out from the wooden archway and approached the scruffy farmhand who hopped of the cart.

"Edgar? What is it?" Julian asked.

"Julian, I found her unconscious on Varraven Hill, there were three others. She was the only survivor." Edgar rapidly said with a sorrow filled undertone.

"Who is it?" Julian asked but it wasn't Edgar who answered.

"Elyon!" Cornelia shrieked as she ran to her unconscious friend lying in the back of the cart. Everyone went silent as the other guardians, Matt and Caleb rushed over to the sleeping queen who was comfortably lying on a soft bed of hay.

"Hurry, get her inside." Julian said as the group carefully lifted the teenaged monarch and carried her inside. They brought her to a large sofa and gently lade her down. "Someone get a doctor!" Julian called before turning back to Elyon. "If only we knew where Tereck is."

"Tereck… no…" Elyon suddenly whispered to everyone surprise as she shifted on the sofa.

"Elyon! Can you her us?" Cornelia asked as she kneeled beside her friend.

"Corny…" Elyon muttered in a delusional dream like state. Her eyes struggled to open as she weakly rolled about the sofa. Cornelia took note of her dry, blood stained body. Fortunately she could tell it wasn't her blood. "Irma, give her some water."

Irma nodded and formed a small handful of cool fresh water and trickled it into her mouth. The queen suddenly coughed and spluttered as she shot up. Hands shot forth to grab her in an attempt to cram here and stop her from injuring herself. Elyon Shrieked and huddled back protectively into the sofa.

"Elyon, it's me, Cornelia. You're safe."

Elyon struggled to open her eyes and looked in disbelief at her friends around her. After a few moments she grabbed hold of Cornelia who shrieked at the unexpected hug. "There dead." Elyon sobbed into her friend's neck. "There all dead. It's all my fault."

"No, no it's not." Cornelia tried to reassure her. The others all pitched In with words of encouragement. It was like this for quite some time as a traumatised Elyon wept but eventually she regained herself enough to explain what happened.

What she said shocked all of them. Hades has the heart of Meriden. Phobos has allied himself with him. They all knew that harder struggles lay ahead.

* * *

><p>"You're late Will." Susan Vandom scolded as her daughter entered the apartment. Will sighed; the last thing she wanted right now was an argument with her mother.<p>

They stayed with Elyon in Lèoing manor for another hour until Elyon had to order them home. Cornelia stayed as Will lead the others back to Earth. Immediately Irma was swept up in the embrace of her parents as Yan Lin did the same wither granddaughter who immediately burst into tears. Alborn and Miriadel crossed back into their world and would comfort their daughter. Will, Matt and Taranee were left to head home and attempt to explain why they're late back, extremely upset and almost drunk with exhaustion.

"Why do you always do this? I trusted you Will and you always break that trust." Her mother said.

"Mom… I…" Will tried to speak but her mother cut her off.

"No. I don't want to hear you excuses. Just… just go to bed. We'll talk more in the morning."

"It wasn't her fault Mrs Vandom." Susan looked up in surprise to see Matt standing at the door.

"I should have known. What have you to been doing?" Susan demanded as she glared between her daughter and her boyfriend.

"We were on our way back when we witnessed a cat get hit by a car." Matt lied. "It was still alive so we took it to my grandpa's pet store where… well… it didn't make it."

Susan looked back at her daughter and noticed her sorrow filled, tear stained face. Will nodded and sniffed. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry Will, I shouldn't have doubted you like that." Susan sighed as she placed a hand on Will's shoulder. Her daughter only nodded again.

"I should be going." Matt said but before he left he asked. "Can Will still come out tomorrow?"

Will looked up pleadingly at her mother who sighed and nodded before turned back inside. Will Hugged Matt and whispered "Thank you." In his ear before they kissed each over goodnight. Matt disappeared in a green beam of light as he teleported home leaving Will to stumble to bead where she attempted to fall into a restless sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw the flames lapping at Meridian houses, the contort and scorched faces of thousands of innocents who screamed in pain and agony. She couldn't stand it.

Men, woman and children, their screams their bodies all flashed through her head as the heat of the flames lapped at her skin. She tossed and turned as she tried to get the images out of her mind. She counted frogs happily jumping across a picturesque still pond only to see it consumed by flames. She thought of her happiest memories only to see her friends and family burning.

Her visions were far more vivid when she did fall to sleep. She found herself repeatedly waking from nightmares drenched in sweat and gasping with sobs. It was the worse night of her life but she wasn't alone with nightmares.

* * *

><p><em>A fresh cool mid-summers breeze brushed against my skin as I lay on the soft green grass staring at the white wisps of clouds that soured majestically through the blue ocean of the sky. I sighed and stretched across the ground, my hand brushed against another that soon wrapped itself aground mine.<em>

_I looked to the side and smiled as my eyes met Eric's. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, "The sky and the air. Don't you wish you could just soar through it like a bird?" I smiled at his words. If only he knew the truth, perhaps I should tell him… "Of course nothing is as beautiful as you Hay Lin."_

_My heart fluttered at his words, I didn't notice that I was gently floating off the ground and luckily never did he. "Say, that could looks like a heart." He said, I looked and sure enough there was a perfectly heart shaped cloud… oops, did I do that? Eric turned over and looked directly into my eyes. I was absorbed by his loving gaze. "I can't keep this in any longer." He said. "Hay Lin, I lov…"_

_The ground shook and the sky darkened. Thunder clashed as I found myself staring at a burning world. Mighty infernos swept around filling the dark sky with thick black smoke. "Hay Lin, what's going on?"_

_I turned to see Eric standing completely shocked and bewildered by fires around us. I was about to respond when I suddenly saw a twisting black wisp of smoke wrap around his right leg. He looked down when suddenly he screamed in shock and pain as his leg was dragged into the ground. "Help! Something's got my leg!" He screamed between cries of pain._

_This can't be happening, I tried to run towards him but I couldn't reach him. No, no, no. "Help! Hay Lin Arr!" Eric cried. His leg was now completely pulled into a small black hole in the ground; his left leg was stretched out in front of him as he clawed at the ground trying to escape. "Oh god help me, please help!" He begged._

_Oh god no, please! Tears are in my eyes, I can't reach him, I can't fly, I can't use my powers, no, no, no this is not happening! "HAY LIN!" He screeched but he screamed in agony as a sudden lung pulled him further in. I can hear his bones breaking, oh my god he coughing up blood! Oh god no his foot's next to his head! No, no, no, no, no! I'm gonna be sick!_

"_Please." His voice, it's so painful and pleading, his last strength was put into that word. His eyes, they're fuelled with… with… pain and… and… disappointment. Another tug and…_

"NOOO!" Hay Lin screamed as she shot out of bead. She sobbed as she shivered, sweet flood form every pour of her skin. She felt like she was going to vomit. Now she has more images to add to the horrors engraved into her mind.

"Hay Lin!" Her father Chen Lin cried as he burst into her room closely followed by his wife and Yan Lin. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked as he hugged his daughter who sobbed into his arms.

"No… No I'm not."

* * *

><p><em>Fire. It's Beautiful, warming glow shone on my skin. I've always loved the flames as there finite, unique pattern's twist and twirl in the air. <em>

"_It's all your fault." I jumped at the harsh, tired voice. It came from behind me, I turned to see an elderly man holding… no, a… a… limp child in his arms, "What happened." I asked as I approached._

"_No! Stay back demon!" His harsh voice cut through me. "It's all your fault! YOU! The Queen of Fire. Curs you! And all you're Guardian friends. They all burned and you did nothing! NOTHING! There all DEAD! It's your fault!"_

_His words were harsh and painful. What did he mean? How's it my fault. What's that? No there's… there's corpses, burned corpses rising from the ground! Ghostly apparitions are forming over the scorched bones. Impossible! "All you fault." They chanted._

_No, no, it's not my fault! "It's all your fault." They canted again. They are marching towards me!_

_No! "Stay back!" They aren't listening no they're grabbing me. It burns." Ahhhrrrr! No please!" How does it burn? I can't burn!_

"_It's all your fault Taranee Cook." The man said as he approached with a look of pure undying hatred. "Fire is your element. And you let Meridian burn." A sharp scolding blade is placed to my throat. This can't be it!_

Taranee shot up in her bead. She gasped as she checked her neck and arms which to her relief were fine. She was Safe. But the nightmare continued to haunt her.

* * *

><p><em>Fire. Warmth, friend. Strong flames. Darkness. Rest. Prepare for Master's call. His call, fight worlds, hunt begins, hunt pests. Now rest, guard Master.<em>

_Smell! Pests, food. Human food, hunt no call. Intruders! Kill, devour. Unfurl. Flap wigs, fly. Seek. Search. Find. Smell strong. Smell familiar? Smell, safe, smell strange. Remind… past… NO! Pests hunt, kill, devour._

_Sight. See pests. Human. Mother, child. Sight friendly? Familiar? Strange feelings from sight?_

_Pests call. Pests searching? 'Tom'? Word familiar. Word reminds… Not KILL Pests! Master demands._

_Dive. Woman screams. Child Shrieks. Claw! Slash. Stab. Blood. Consume… Face? Face nice… woman's face… familiar… reminds. NO! No! Pests all same! But face, her face, no, no it can't be._

"NO!" Tom Lair cried as he was jerked awake.

"Tom! Tom! It's ok, it's ok." Anna said as she held her husband. Tom calmed down and looked into his wife's face, the same face.

"No!" He cried as he grabbed hold of Anna and wept into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for." Anna reassured, not understanding what her husband was apologising for. "It wasn't your fault what happened to you. Your sti…" Anna froze as she stared with an expression of surprise into her husband's face.

"What? What is it?" Tom asked. When Anna didn't respond he threw himself form the bead and lumbered over to a nearby mirror. What he saw terrified him. His eyes were glowing blood red as their sockets where black chard skin with cracks reaching out across his face. He screamed in fearful disbelief and shattered the mirror with his fist.

"Tom!" Anna shrieked as she ran towards her husband.

"No stay back!" He called "I… I'm a monster." He turned away from Anna hiding his face in his hands. Blood dripped from cuts from one of the hands however just like the scars on his back the gashes rapidly held over leaving no sign of the damage.

"You are not a monster." Anna calmly stated as she approached, mindful of the smashed glass. She placed her hands on Tom's shoulders and looked him in the face. "You are Tom Lair. My husband, a loving father of two amazing children and the best cop this city's had." As she spoke Tom's eyes slowly returned to normal.

"What if I hurt you?" He weakly asked, his voice trembling with fear. How could he do that? Even in a nightmare.

"You won't." Anna stated. Tom sighed and smiled. He grasped Anna in a strong hug.

"Thank you." He whispered not noticing the two worried children peeking through the door. They also smiled and entered to join their parents in a four way hug. The whole family comforted each over from the events of the day before as the sun of a new day rose over Heatherfield. Brining little hope in a war that Earth was unaware off.


	5. Divide

Here's Chapter five.

Please enjoy and leave a review, I love to know what you think of my work.

Thank you.

* * *

><p>It was a clear September morning over the Sheffield Institute. An ordinary school day, like normal lines of pupils staggered through the school gates, and a few, namely Marten, practically skipped in. The school ground was filled with people chatting, hanging out or compering homework before the dreaded first bell. It was a normal day for them, but for some it was anything but normal.<p>

"Eric!" A shrill voice called out. The boy in question turned just in time to see the blur of two long ponytails crash into him with a near bone-braking hug. "You're ok."

"Yes… I am." Eric gasped out. "Can't breathe." The constricting hug was suddenly released as Hay Lin reeled back.

"Oh gosh! D-D-Did I hurt you?" She said with a look of genuine fear.

"No. No, of course not." Eric replied confused as he moved to comfort his usually cheerful girlfriend.

Watching the scene unfold was Nigel; he also had noticed something odd in Hay Lin's mood. Then his attention was drawn to a most beautiful sight in his eyes. "Hay Taranee." He called as he approached his girlfriend who as shifting through the school gates.

"Oh, hay Nigel." Taranee sighed with only a hint of a weak smile. Nigel immediately noticed something was bothering her.

"Taranee, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She sighed and faced away from him in an attempt to hide the obvious lie.

"I can see something's bothering you." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything. Let me help."

Taranee smiled at his words but inside she was conflicted. She hated lying to him yet if she tells him the truth, and if he believes her, then he'll want to run off and help just like Matt did. The last thing she wanted was to put him in harm's way. She then remember the strong yet confortable grip he hand oh her shoulder. She turned to him with a smile and a hug.

"Thanks Nigel, you're already helping." She said as a third Guardian arrived.

Unlike the others Irma marched into school with a determined look on her face. "Taranee, Hay Lin, emergency meeting. Now." She said as she dragged them form the bewildered boyfriends to a secluded corner of the school grounds.

"Irma, what is it?" Hay Lin asked.

"Where's Will?"

"We don't know. She isn't here yet." Taranee said in annoyance before adding "What's this all about?"

"You know exactly what this is about. We're sitting here at school when Hades is out there doing something evil." She said, emphasising the evil.

"We know, and in case you don't remember we've tried charging into our enemies before and it never works." Taranee stated.

"But we must do something!" Irma argued. "We can't just sit here until he attacks! Earth may be next!" Hay Lin cringed and made a small frightened squeal. Irma looked over to the now shivering girl who had a hint of tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Hay-Hay, I didn't mean…. You had another dream didn't you?"

Hay Lin nodded and sniffed. "Yeah." She said. "It… It was just like Elyon's coronation or Lillian and the Minotaur. It was so real, as if I relay was there."

Taranee – who had read Hay Lin's mind during the conisation and subsequently almost vomited – mover to comfort Hay Lin. "Hay Lin, we will never let that happen." She said in a determent tone as she placed her hands on Hay Lin's shoulders. "Go see him." She then said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Under a clouded sky lit by the glow of fires sweeping across the magma pooled scorched earth was a dark palace. It was a lot smaller than the one its owner was used to, however he liked it, it felt comfortable and homely. Especially now he's attended to the decoration.<p>

The grey stone walls were draped in portraits and tapestries showing scenes of evil and suffering. The guardians were a maze of thorns and roses so black they made blackness itself look like a mere shade of grey.

The palace's library was adorned with books and artefacts form vast amounts of time and worlds. Skulls of fallen enemies or victims lay amongst swords and cursed jewels stolen from their dyeing owners.

The owner of this palace sat in a large mahogany armchair with crimson velvet cushions. His feet rested on a small table in front of a roaring fire. The owner of said feet was none other than Prince Phobos, who, whilst eating a large meal consisting of roast chicken and 'Greek salad', was in deep thought about why he was here.

What Deimos had told him before his release seemed completely unbelievable, in fact at first he completely refused to believe, however somehow he knew it to be true, and a truth that had been locked in the deepest recesses of his mind for his entire life and probably before.

He still didn't understand this all however the promise of wealth and power beyond his wildest dreams was far too tempting to resist. He felt the quarter of his sister's former power flowing through him. It was an amazing feeling, he wanted more, he needed more, and all he had to do was help Hades in his little war to conquer the known universes.

He already was planning his territory in the new infinity they were to craft. Meridian would be a gleaming beacon of darkness in an empire spanning thousands of worlds in hundreds of dimensions. The thought of each world's heart and all there power was far too tempting of a prize to resist.

The flapping of wings broke him from his thoughts. He looked over to see a black-winged small woman keeling nearby. An Erinyes, Phobos recalled the spies and messengers of Hades.

'_My lord.' _The whispered feminine voice echoed through Phobos' mind. _'Hades requests your presence in his throne room.'_

Phobos' sighed before teleporting into the impressively evil throne room that, in Phobos' mind, was almost as good as his throne room was. "Ah Phobos." Hades sly and dry voice called out. "I thought you would like to know that out plan against those Guardians has begun."

* * *

><p>Taranee sat waiting in the classroom, the room was as normal as always except for the fact that Mr Collins had yet to arrive and he's never this late. Will also hasn't arrived. The door creaked open and the room quickly hushed as in walked an unknown woman. She was large with dark brown hair and light olive skin and a stern look on her face. She wore a black jacket and skirt over a white shirt with dark square glasses over her deep green eyes.<p>

She strode to the desk and laid a large bag on it before eyeing over the class. Taranee could have sworn that she glared at her the longest. "I am Ms Me…"

"Sorry I'm late!" Will screamed as she burst through the door panting. She then looked up at all the faces staring at her but her attention was motley fixed on the frowning face of the woman behind Mr Collins' desk.

"Not only are you late but you also interrupted." The woman said in a stern tone. "Go and sit down miss…?"

"Will." Will squeaked under the harsh tone and glare of the woman. She nervously shifted through the desks and sat next to Taranee.

"Now as I was saying I'm Ms Melville. Mr Collins has suddenly become ill so I've been brought in for the foreseeable future."

'_Why were you late?' _Taranee's voice echoed through Will's mind.

'_Bad night's sleep.' _She thought back with a sigh. _'And my alarm clock didn't want to wake me.'_

Taranee gave out a light giggle. "Something funny?" Ms Melville asked as she handed a small wad of paper.

"No Ms." Taranee said as she glanced at the paper. "What's this?"

"If you were listening Miss Cook then you would know it's the results of an essay I was instructed to hand out."

"I can see that." Taranee mummed as she stared at the large letter 'D' written in red ink with the word 'Disappointed' underneath. Taranee was shocked. How was this possible? She hadn't got a D for years and she knew this essay was well above D standard. A small "Yes" from Will didn't help her.

'_How did you get an A?' _Taranee telepathically questioned, having already read her mind to discover the mark.

'_What, you can't be the only smart one." _Taranee herd back.

'_What does that mean?'_

'_It's about time you got a reality check. You can't know everything.' _Taranee was shocked at the tone of Will's thoughts she was hearing.

'_I never said that.' _She stated in annoyance.

'_You know what I mean. Oh wait, you don't, you're a failure now.'_ Will's thoughts short back. Taranee was hurt; she stared at Will in shocked disbelief as she lifted her head from her hands and glared back with a look that Taranee later could not recall. _'A dumb, stupid, failure.'_

The two friends silently continued to argue back and forth, Taranee grew more upset and angry with every passing second, the silent yells grew louder as her head throbbed with pain. Will also clasped her head and grunted in pain. Eventually the yells stopped and the two guardians, still with agonising headaches, attempted to continue their lesson in silence.

When the bell rang they left continuing to ignore each over, not even daring to look at the other. Taranee marched in upset frustration to her locker as Will did the same nearby. Taranee still couldn't believe what happened. How could Will suddenly turn so horrid?

"Hay guys, what's up?" The cheery voice of Hay Lin called to them as she and Irma approached down the crowded corridor.

"Nothing." Each of them grunted before finally glaring at each over in anger.

"What was that all about?" Taranee shrieked.

"No! You tell me, you started it!" Will demanded back.

"How did I start it?"

"Don't play dumb with me Taranee."

"Oh so I'm only 'playing dumb' now?"

Hay Lin and Irma watched their two friends fight in disbelief. They were dumbfounded as insults and sarcastic remarks of all kinds were shot back and forth. Irma was sure that she even heard some Meridian curses in amongst the quarrelling. What worried her most of all was the fire building in Taranee's eyes and the sparks flowing through Will's hair.

"Cut it out!" She demanded as she grabbed their shoulders, she resisted the urge to back away as the two guardians turned there furious glares to her. "We're supposed to be a team! Kandrakar and all other dimensions are in mortal danger and here you are bickering for no reason. So CUT IT OUT!"

The two girls glared at her for a few more moments before sighing and they turned back to each over and waited patiently. And waited some more.

"Well go on then." Will said, breaking the silence.

"Go on with what?" Taranee asked.

"I'm waiting for an apology." Will answered in an annoyed tone.

"You're waiting for an apology? What about my apology?" Taranee yelled back as the argument flared up again.

"Girls, what's going on?"

"NOTHING!" They both yelled at the new voice but reeled back as soon as they saw the voice's owner.

"Ms Knickerbocker… We… I…" Will staggered to explain as the head teacher's glare made her fell uncomfortably small.

"You three to my office, now." She ordered. Will, Taranee and Irma glared back at each over but unwillingly complied.

* * *

><p>Dark clouds roses over the smouldering ruins of Meridian and drifted into the empty void that still scared the sky. The wails of Meridians morning the loss of their lives, friends and loved ones as they scavenged through the blacked ruins filled the cold, still air. Carts carried the charcoaled remains of the dead to be buried. A sombre shroud had lowered itself over meridian and the lands around it.<p>

News of the attack is quickly speeding over Metamoor and is met everywhere by shock and disbelief. The nearby towns and villages awoke to marching columns of exhausted, injured and starving refugees stumbling down the dirt streets, wrapped in scorched and muddy blankets for warmth and moving in sorrow-filled silence except from the wails of young children crying for food, water and rest.

The blackened walls of the palace rose as an empty shell around Elyon as she walked across the rubble that once was her home. She found the aria where her room once towered far above, now nothing was left but charcoal and stone.

She fell to her knees as tears began to seep into her eyes. So many questions flowed through her mind but one was far more potent than the others._ 'Why?'_

There was some shuffling next to her as someone sat down in silence. Elyon knew who it was. "Why did this happen?" She whispered.

"It just did Elyon." Cornelia answered as she watched her best friend. Her eyes were red and sore with large dark bags underneath. Her sandy-blond hair was tangled and fuelled with dirt and ash. She still wore the now tattered, muddy and blood stained gown from yesterday's party. "There was nothing we could do."

"You said he went after Lillian." Elyon said. "Why didn't he destroy Heatherfield to get her like he got me?"

Cornelia cringed in horror at the thought. The ruins of this palace could easily have been her apartment's, and she didn't even want to think of her little sister going through what Elyon did. "I don't know." She sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" Elyon said but was cut off by Cornelia.

"No it's ok. You're right, it doesn't make sense."

They don't know how long they just sat there in silence. Meridian was now covered in a permanent night with no sing of the sun or stars, only the void and clouds remained. It was the sound of a fold opening that jogged them from their sorrow filled trance. They sprang to their feet and watched the shimmering blue fold. Cornelia raised the rubble from the ground ready for a fight as Elyon clasped a semi-melted metal pole. To their relief however instead of a second wave or other threat out stepped Halinor, member of the Council of Kandrakar and former fire guardian.

She gasped and looked around in absolute horror as Cornelia and Elyon lowered their weapons. "When the Oracle said… I had no idea… Oh Elyon, I'm… I'm so sorry." She said.

"Thank you Halinor." Elyon said to the blond haired councillor. "I'm sure there was nothing you could have done."

"No… I…" Halinor tried to speak but was overcome by the sight she was seeing. She remembered Meridian in the times before Phobos and no there was nothing left. She didn't want to imagine the numbers who had died of are suffering due to her element.

"Halinor was there a reason you came?" Cornelia asked.

"Y-Yes… Yes there was. I'm sorry, the Oracle wishes to see you two." Halinor said a wiping a lone tear for her eye.

The Queen and Earth Guardian nodded and followed through the fold into the grant chambers of Kandrakar.

"Your Majesty," The Oracle greeted. "I give you my most sincere condolences."

"Thank you Oracle." Elyon answered with a sand sigh.

"I'm afraid the other guardians haven't arrived yet Cornelia. You are however welcome to wait, perhaps you want to bathe or have some tee." The Oracle suggested in a comforting tone.

* * *

><p>Will could tell Kandrakar was summoning her, even with the Heart hidden under her shirt, yet instead of answering this surely urgent call she was sat in Ms Knickerbocker's office all because of her <em>'friend'<em>. She never imaged Taranee lashing out at her like she did, especially because of a mark on a history essay, and at a time like this…

She sighed and looked up at the clock, it's only been five minutes yet it seems like an eternity. Ms Knickerbocker had given them a lecture about peace and harmony that would have put the Oracle to shame and now they have to spend another fifteen mutinies in detention.

The Guardians didn't even glance at each over as they sat in frustrated silence. Irma attempted to communicate with Taranee telepathically yet every time she just shut her out. All she wanted to know was why her friends were fighting in the first place.

Hay Lin also wanted to know the answer as she paced around outside the door. It just made no sense. Why would Will and Taranee be fighting like that? She was jogged from her thoughts as someone called her name. She looked up to see Matt walking over.

"Hay Lin, is everything ok?" He asked nodding to the principal's door.

"Yes," Hay Lin sighed, "It's just that Will and Taranee have been acting very bizarre and now they and Irma are in detention and… and…"

"Calm down, take a breath." Matt said and Hay Lin did so but before she could continue another voice called.

"Hay Lin!" She turned to see a girl with ginger hair and a green top nearly running towards her.

"Alchemy, what is it?" Hay Lin asked as Alchemy shopped and panted.

"It's… It's Eric... Please come." Alchemy nervously said with an undertone of fear.

"What's happened?" Hay Lin screeched.

"No time, follow me." Alchemy said and began to run back down the corridor with a worried Hay Lin and confused Matt following.

They followed through the halls and across the grounds; all the way Hay Lin was demanding to know what's going on with Eric, and Alchemy never answered. "Come one," She said as they approached a room that Matt had never seen before. "In here."

She was frightened of something, Matt could tell. Sweet poured down her, her eyes rapidly moved from side to side. "Alchemy what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"N-Nothing, please Eric's inside." Hay Lin didn't notice the whimper in Alchemy's voice as she ushered them in. Hay Lin walked through the empty classroom looking from side to side as Matt turned back to Alchemy who was backing towards the door; her face was filled with a mix of regret and fear.

"Alchemy…" Matt began but was cut off by Hay Lin.

"ERIC!" She screamed as he ran to her boyfriend who was tied up behind the teacher's desk.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, they made me do it!" Alchemy suddenly screeched as she burst into painful tears and fell to the corner of the room.

Matt turned and began to run to Hay Lin who was almost upon her boyfriend. Eric screamed for her to run as a sudden blackish-purple cloud slammed into her and Matt. It all happened so fast and soon Matt found himself wrapped in a cold dark cloud with Hay Lin, Eric and Alchemy held next to him.

He struggled to brake free but the cloud solidified and tightened around him. A cold chill descended over the room as seemingly from nowhere a tall pail woman with long ghostly white hair and crimson gown, covered from head to toe in symbolic tattoos emerged.

"Who are you?" Matt demanded over the sobs of Alchemy.

The cold woman didn't reply as a fold opened in front of them.

"What's going on?" A frantic and confused Eric scratched as Hay Lin wiggled and blew with all her might on the black bonds, the desks beneath her flew away but the cloud didn't leave, she cried in pain as it constricted more.

"My… powers… not… working." She said amongst deep berths. Matt also tried to break free yet the cloud only became tighter.

"Powers? What powers?" Eric asked. Neither of them replied as they found themselves being pulled into the fold.


	6. Underworld

Here's Chapter six.

I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. And thank you to all who do read and review.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for that guys." Irma monad as she, Will and Taranee left principal Knickerbocker's office. "So do you care to explain what you were fighting about?"<p>

"We'll talk about it later." Will grumbled. "Right now Kandrakar's calling."

"What, why now? It's half way through lunch and I haven't eaten yet" Irma complained much to the annoyance of the others.

"It started twenty minutes ago but someone," Will said coldly as she scowled at Taranee, "made us late."

"Why are you blaming me? You're the one who…"

"Stop it! Let's just get this over with and we'll sort out whose fault it is later." Irma stated as she dragged the two Guardians into the nearest toilets and checked that it was empty. Satisfied with their privacy Irma nodded to herself and turned back to Will and Taranee who were glaring at each over from across the room.

"Right, can we go now… Where's Hay Lin?" Irma asked as she finally noticed the missing team member.

"I don't know, she said she'll be waiting outside for us." Taranee shrugged.

"Well we can't keep Kandrakar waiting." Will sighed. "I just hope we don't need her."

"But what if we do?" Irma asked.

"It could be an emergency Irma; we can't keep Kandrakar waiting any longer, we're going now, with or without her." Will said in a tone that even complete strangers could tell meant it's-the-end-of-the-argument-and-noting-you-say-or-do-will-change-my-mind. With that Will opened a fold and the three Guardians stepped through.

As it closed as small chucked echoed through the room they thought was empty. They didn't notice the invisible woman who smiled as she watched their disharmony through her deep green eyes. It's what she has been doing for millions of years, she's ruined the lives of thousands and now she was gashing a hole between the ones who stood in her lord's way.

"About time you got here." Cornelia said as she saw her friends emerge from the fold. "What took you?"

"Will and Taranee here decided to have an argument that got us a detention, and where did you get those robes from?" Irma said. Cornelia and Elyon sat looking at them wearing the same robes as the rest of the Council of Kandrakar, there wet blond hair draped over their shoulders as cups of a warm herbal tea sat in their hands. Cornelia had a usual fake annoyed look with as Elyon still looked depressed yet a faint smile was spared across her lips.

"You expect us to wear those old war-torn gowns all the time? And besides Kandrakar is like a seven star hotel." Cornelia answered with a smile but then turned serious. "Did you bring me some proper clothes? After all my parents expect me at the airport tonight and I'm still trying to figure out the explanation for all my stuff disappearing, and frankly, I don't think 'A blood-crazed psychopathic god from hell burnt my suitcases' will be a good enough explanation."

"Don't worry," Will said, "we'll stop by your house and bring you some cloths as soon as we can."

"Ah Guardians." The Oracle's voice echoed through the chamber. "We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry, we were held up." Will said as she glanced in annoyance at Taranee, who also had an irritated look, who simply ignored Will.

"I see that one of you is missing. Where's Hay Lin?" The Oracle asked.

"We don't know and we were in such a hurry to answer you call we couldn't look for her." Will answered.

"Well it shouldn't be too much of a problem, come we've wasted enough time."

They followed the Oracle through the grand corridors of Kandrakar and into the main chamber of the council. Clustered around a table in the centre where Councillors Halinor and Tibor and opposite them stood the imposing and wise figure of Zeus, wearing the elegant pure white robes and clasping his golden, eagle crested staff.

Next to him was another man. He was only slightly shorter than Zeus, and by slightly he really was well over six foot ten. He had short blond curly hair and light blue eyes. Under his right arm he held a golden winged helmet, he wore only a simple white and blue tunic over his slender yet strong body that Irma and Elyon couldn't take their eyes off.

"Ah guardians," Zeus' voice filled the air sending shivers down the girls' spins. "It's good to meet you again; I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"It's an honour to meet you again also Zeus." Will said politely, the god nodded before turning to Elyon.

"And your majesty, I am truly sorry for what my 'brother'," Zeus said the word with disgust, "has done to you and your kingdom. You have the full support of Olympus and we'll help you in any way we can."

"Thank you." Elyon said, she wasn't acutely sure what to say after all it's not every day you meet someone who only existed in myth, legends and Hollywood movies, and seeing the god in reality, he was far more impressive than anything they made up.

"Now let me introduce you to my son Hermes." Zeus said gesturing to the man next to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Hermes said.

"Yes, and now to business." The Oracle said as he took charge of the meeting. "Something is blocking Kandrakar's sight into Underworld so I'm afraid that we can't see what's happening. What we do know however is that Hades is gathering ally's and is planning his next move."

"That's why Hermes is here." Zeus said. "He knows the most about Underworld. He'll be your guide in and out."

"I want you girls to be ready to answer Kandrakar's call at any time of the day or night, no more wasting time like today." The Oracle said sternly. "Also as soon as soon you have the time I want you to return ready for a mission into Underworld, all of you."

* * *

><p>What the Oracle didn't know was that one of the Guardians was already there. But Hay Lin wished to be anywhere but there. Tight, black bonds were wrapped around her arms, chest and legs. Matt, Alchemy and Eric were also tied up with the same black sticky substance.<p>

As they went through the fold they found themselves in a desolate, scarred world. The sky was black with thick clouds as fires burned in the distance. Demons soured through the still, cold skies looming above them.

They were thrown into a large barge floating on a black and still river. It was made from ancient, charcoaled wood with many holes in the side; it was a miracle that it stayed afloat at all. What was most disconcerting however was the ferryman, if you could call him a man that is. He wore a large black clock over a skeletal body. His bony fingers clasped around the oar as if they haven't moved in centuries.

All four of them sat in silence as the bot rowed down the unmoving river to what they were sure was their deaths. Hay Lin shuffled across the wooden deck to sit next to Eric who looked at her with an indistinguishable expression. His mouth opened and closed as if we was about to speak only he couldn't find the right words.

Hay Lin looked up at him with a sadden and wishful look, she also strained to speak yet no words came, she soon gave up and huddled into a ball and watched the rocking deck of the ship, her eyes were beginning to cloud up with tears. _'I've lost him.' _She thought. _'Why would he want me now, after I put him in danger?' _A small sob escaped her lips.

She was caught off guard when she felt Eric's body press against hers and his head restating gently on top of her own. A sudden smile rose on her lips as her sobs became ones of both joy and fear. "Don't blame yourself." He wisped to her before speaking louder to both Hay Lin and Matt. "But I would like to know why we're here."

"It's my fault." Alchemy's whispered voice cut through the stillness. She sobbed, "I didn't what to, I… I just w-wanted the pain to stop."

"No it wasn't your fault Alchemy." Eric said in a reassuring voice as he looked at the sorrow filled girl with an understanding expression. Although she led them to their capture, Hay Lin and Matt also looked at her with sympathy, it was obvious that she was forced to do it and she's as much of a victim as they are.

"I'm so sorry, I… I tried to resist but… but, she did something to me, I had to lead you there, if I didn't… it hurt so much." Alchemy sobbed.

"We were led there ourselves." Eric began, "Then that… that witch tide us up and forced Alchemy to bring you and Matt to the room." He sighed and looked over at the curled up girl. "She refused at first, but then… I never heard someone scream in so much agony."

Hay Lin's face turned to one of absolute horror. She shuffled across the deck in an attempt to comfort the sobbing girl. Matt's attention however was drawn elsewhere. Along the banks of the river, through the mist and smoke a large black shape was moving. Matt squinted; something was eerily familiar about it.

"What is it?" Eric asked as he looked out next to him. The smoke cleared slightly as a blood thirsty growl was heard, Matt's eyes widened.

"Cerberus." He whispered in shock. Sure enough three large dog heads were glaring at him with a look of pure hatred and amusement. "I thought Napoleon killed him."

"Who's Napoleon?" Eric asked as he stared at the three headed dog, that was fooling them along the river bank, in utter disbelief.

"Cornelia's little sister's pet cat." Matt casually stated. Eric turned to him and blinked with a face of absolute bewilderment.

"Dude, you've really got some explaining to do."

"Trust me; I was exactly the same when I found out." And with that Matt and Hay Lin began explaining to the two everything that has happened over the last two years, from Phobos and Elyon to Nerissa and Lillian. Alchemy was in amazement at the fact that her best friend Elyon was a queen of a different world, it also clarified why she had to leave and didn't leave any contact details. She was however annoyed that Elyon had kept the secret from her.

Eric however, was mostly fixated by the fact that his girlfriend had superpowers. He was also hurt by the fact that she had kept it from him so long, but he couldn't dwell on that now, and considering how much they've already have seen and the complexity of the story he had no reason to doubt her. That and he knew Hay Lin wouldn't make all that up and insist it's the truth.

Matt then went on to explain about the night Hades first attacked, he was defeated then but when he described yesterday's attack on Meridian the mood immediately dropped. Alchemy's emotions, which already had been on a roller-coaster ride after hearing Elyon's story crashed, burned, were backed into by the ambulance of dread, knocking them into an erupting volcano of despair, hitting every rock of misery on the way down.

"What do we do now?" Alchemy whispered in hopelessness. No one answered as they were all asking the same question.

The ferry continued down the motionless black river, the banks on ever side were awash with dead trees, smoke, fire and the odd ghost. All doubts about where they were had dissipated long ago, they were in hell.

Hay Lin let out a shriek. Everyone moved to see what it was, and immediately wished they hadn't. They all tuned away in horror from the sight of a pail naked bloody floating face down in the river. Hay Lin buried her face into Eric's chest, she'd seen a lot in her time as a Guardian but there are some things she can never stand.

Bang. Alchemy screamed as everyone turned to see a pail wrinkled, bonny hand with large nails clasping onto the side. There was a low haunting moan as another hand clasped to the side pulling a body form the water. It was impossible to tell whether the face was wrinkled from the water or from great age, probably both. The eyes were glazed over as long frail hair and a beard draped from the corps like head. "Help me." He said in an old, tired and shaking voice as he reached towards Alchemy.

She backed away from the claw like nails, shaking with fear. More cries of help called from the water. Hundreds of bodies lay in the river all reaching and grasping for the barge. The four prisoners found themselves huddled in the centre as the ferry was swamped from all sides by living corpses pleading for relief.

The skeletal ferry man groaned and fires spread along the sides of the ferry. All the corpses reeled back into the water yet continued to beg for mercy as the flaming ferry continued on its dreaded journey.

* * *

><p>The ferry made landfall at a small wooden jetty reaching out from the scorched banks. Five skeletons in war battered bronze Greek armour shrouded in wisps of deep purple light stood waiting for them. They grabbed the four teenaged captives and hurled them to shore.<p>

They wimped and groaned, then they felt there bonds around their feet loosening. The skeletal guards dragged them to their feet and indicated for them to walk. Matt attempted to use any of his powers however the bonds dug into him making him gasp in pain. A harsh bonny shove to the back inclined him to keep moving.

They walked in fearful silence across hard blackened ground, always under the watch of their undead guards. They walked for miles without rest. At one point Alchemy collapsed to her knees only to be dragged up and thrown forwards.

They couldn't stop. Their throats were dry as their legs complained yet they kept walking. Another time Hay Lin attempted to float but stopped as the restraints caused pain to flow through her body. They had to walk.

They were on a stone paved track surrounded on both sides by raised ground and long dead and burnt trees. It was then the guards halted and one gestured for them to sit on the scorched earth. They did so.

One guard pulled out a skin bag of water and forced it to Eric's mouth and poured, not caring if the liquid went in or not. It moved on to the others, Alchemy however was the only one who attempted to drink the water and immediately spat and spluttered.

Matt was last and after shrugging off the foul water looked around him. The five guards were standing around them unmoving. They had swords strapped to their sides and held circular bronze shields on their left arms. He thought about trying to escape, they had to escape. He knew that without their powers and the restraints around there chests, it was impossible. Even if they could escape the guards where would they go in this strange and hostile land?

Suddenly there was the sound of metal hitting metal. Everyone turned one of the guards who looked down at the long spear that was now extruding from its chest plate. The guard raised a bone hand to the spear as the wisps of purple light around it dissipated. It fell and clattered to the floor in a pile of bronze and bones.

The skeletons drew there weapons and looked towards the direction the spar came. A man was standing on top the short rise amongst the trees. He was wearing the same bronze armour as the skeletal guards only his was polished and shined, on top his helmet was a red main and a red cape was draped over his back. A large round bronze shield covered half his body as he raised a sword towards the guards. He let out a ferocious cry; five more people emerged behind him and together sprinted down the hill towards them.

The skeletal guards rushed forward to engage. The first man swiped his sword at a charging skeleton. It clashed with its shield as the skeleton's sword swung round to the side, the man dogged then swung again, the skeleton's head fell as the bones clattered to the ground.

The others attacked. There was a fury of sword and shields clanging together. The skull of one skeletal guard rolled to in front of Hay Lin as its body clattered to the ground. Another was knocked down by a man's shield as another trusted his blade into its face.

Two were left. One was fighting with a man to the front as the leader attacked from behind leaving only a pile of armour and bones. The last guard fought back harder. There was a cry of pain as one man was slashed in the arm, but it wasn't enough. The outnumbered guard soon fell leaving only the six people standing.

"Jason, are you ok?" The Leader asked the wounded man.

"I've had worse." The man, Jason, replied as he clenched his bleeding arm. He had short black hair and a light beard. His armour was different from the others. Unlike there large bronze chest plates, shin guards, gauntlets and helmets, he only wore a light black-plated armour over a cotton tunic with a smaller shield. "About time one of these things got me." He said giving the pile of bones a small kick.

The leader nodded and turned back to the group of teens who were still tide up on the ground. He removed his helmet reviling a strong tan face with short black hair. "I am Leonidas. Don't worry your safe now."

The four teens found their bonds being cut. They all stood in front of the imposing man and stated their thanks. "Why did you save us?" Matt asked.

"Because Hades evil has been unchecked for millions of years and now it's time someone stood up to him." Leonidas answered. "But what I want to know is why he so interested in four younglings like yourselves?"

"It's only me and Hay Lin who he's after; I'm Matt by the way. I'm a Regent of Earth… I possess on third of the Heart of Earth."

"You mean on third of Gaia's power is flowing through you!" Jason stated.

"Gaia?" Matt asked confused. "Lillian's the hart of Earth."

"Gaia was the first Heart of Earth," Jason explained. "She was immortal however soon after the fall of the Greek stats to those Romans she found her life force failing. She sought the Oracle for help, however all he could do was make it so that one her descendants will always be the Heart of Earth."

"That explains a lot." Hay Lin giggled shortly followed by Alchemy. All the men looked at them confused. Matt simply shrugged and turned back to Leonidas.

"This is Eric and Alchemy." He said gesturing to the others. "And Hay Lin here is a Guardian of the Infinite Dimensions."

"It's good to meet you Guardian, Regent, Eric and Alchemy. Now we must leave this place, no doubt more of Hades servants will arrive soon." Leonidas said.

The group walked through the burned forest, moving from tree to tree avoiding the searching Daemons and Erinyes that circled above. "Where are we going?" Hay Lin asked as she staggered up a hill.

"Elysium, the Isles of the Blessed, Land of the Fallen Heroes." Leonidas answered.

"How can you stand living in a place like this?" Alchemy asked.

"We don't. This is Asphodel; it's where the souls of the common people come after death." Leonidas sighed. "It's almost as bad as Tartarus, where the wicked and evil endure an eternity of endless pain and suffering. Here the people are forced to mindlessly wonder for eternity, scavenging whatever food they can."

"That's horrible." Hay Lin gasped. "Why?"

"It's just Hades' laws. Anyone not worthy for Elysium and not wicked enough for Tartarus are left in Asphodel. Eventually they just become mindless animals." Leonidas sighed as they came to the edge of the forest. Before them was a meadow of grey daffodil like flowers and wild grass, stretching for miles to the towering black peeks on the horizon. They started making their way through the colourless meadow. Leonidas' men seemed to know where they were going yet the others had no idea how.

Something moved in the grass. Everyone suddenly froze as the Greeks drew there weapons, the wind rose around Hay Lin and Matt's eyes glowed green, unnerving Eric and Alchemy who stayed in safety behind the group.

What emerged surprised them. A young girl, about the same age as Hay Lin. She wore an ancient, grubby, tattered dress that barely stayed on her skinny body. Her long brown hair was a tangled mess filled with muck and hung over her scared face. Her eyes were a window to an empty and ancient pit of despair.

Matt, Hay Lin, Eric and Alchemy weren't sure what to do however the Greeks juts kept walking.

"Wait, what about her?" Hay Lin asked. Jason turned to her with a grim face.

"We can't do anything until Hades is gone." He said.

"Why? Why can't we?" She argued back.

"Because she's been judged, this has been her home for over two thousand years, she can't enter Elysium. Hades has made it impossible."

"True." The girl spoke as she backed away from the strangers. "Me no Elysium. Hades be mad. Hurts me." She turned and ran across the meadow.

"No Wait!" Hay Lin called, she was about to run afterwards when Eric caught her arm. He looked at her with a sorrow filled face and merely shook his head. Matt and Alchemy also had similar grim faces as they turned and followed their guides.

They walked further across the meadow. Anyone they encounter stayed as far away from them as they could. Soon they came across a rocky mound with an ancient metal door. Leonidas heaved it open and the group walked into a dark cavern. They walked for a while until they entered a chamber with a large upright stone circle. In the centre was a blue portal.

"This will take us to Elysium. There we'll take you to our leader, Rhadamanthus." Leonidas said as the men began walking into the portal. Alchemy and Eric were unsure of what to doo but Matt and Hay Lin guided them through to the other side.

* * *

><p>Hours earlier on Earth Will, Irma and Taranee returned to the Sheffield Institute. "Right let's find Matt and Hay Lin." Will said as she closed the fold in the empty lavatory.<p>

"And food. We only have ten minutes before lessons and I've haven't eaten since breakfast." Irma stated as they entered the bustling corridor.

"The cafeteria would be closed by now." Will grumbled as she glanced at Taranee with a frustrated look.

"Why are you blaming me Will?" Taranee suddenly snapped as they stepped outside. "Why did you insult me anyway?"

"Because of your bosting over how much better your grade was then mine!" Will shot back.

"What are you talking about, you got the A?" Taranee stated back.

"No, Ms Perfect, you got… the… what did you say?" Will looked at her angered friend in confusion.

"You were saying how much of a failure I was over me getting a D and you and A." Taranee said in a calmer yet still irritated tone.

"No, I never said anything like that, and I got the D and you the A." Will stated back.

"Are you joking?" Taranee sceptically asked.

"No, why would I make this up, why would I insult you anyway? Especially over something like who got what in an essay."

"Because I know what I saw and heard Will." Taranee said darkly.

"Then prove it." Irma suddenly injected, annoyed of her friends argument. "Each of you get your essays out and show what you've got."

"Fine." Will and Taranee said as they began rummaging through their bags. Each pulled out wads of paper and trusted them into the others face.

"There, it's a D." Will said Taranee looked at the read pen on the paper. She frowned.

"It's an A, I've got the D."

"No that's an A, I've the D."

"STOP IT!" Irma screeched as she snatched the essays and looked at them with a confused face. "They're both blank?"

Will and Taranee looked at her in irritation. They were about to argue back when another voice cut them off.

"Taranee, there you are." Nigel said as he walked towards them.

"Oh, hay Nigel." Taranee awkwardly said with a smile.

"Where've you been all lunch? After this morning I was worried about you." He said.

"I'm fine. I… we had a detention." Taranee sighed much to Nigel's shock.

"You had a detention?" He asked wide-eyed. Taranee nodded but before she could explain Will snared her essay from the still dumfounded Irma and showed it to Nigel.

"Nigel is this or is it not a D." She asked, pointing to the red mark.

Nigel looked between her and the paper confused. "What?"

"This is a D isn't it?" Will insisted.

"What, it's your an essay. I'm not a teacher how am I to know."

"No this mark here! Is it a D?"

"Will, there is no mark, what are you on about?"

"See," Irma stated with a smile. "I told you there was nothing there."

Will and Taranee's eyes widened, they looked in confusion at their essays and in shock as the red pen marks faded from sight. They both looked at each over in sudden realisation.

"Nigel, have you seen Hay Lin or Matt?" Will quickly asked.

"Last time I saw them they were with Alchemy I think, heading towards the old rooms at the back of the school. Alchemy was really nervous about something and they were in a hurry." Said a very confused Nigel.

The girls looked between each over, privately discussing what to do telepathically. Taranee called out as far as she could for Hay Lin, she didn't sense her mind aware. They were in agreement, they'll look for them. Will and Irma ran off as Taranee turned to her still confused boyfriend. "Thanks." She said and gave him a quick kiss before following.

The halls were still empty at the back of the school. The whole aria was under restoration, they had sent there astral drops the their classes as the bell rang with she specific instructions to not draw attention to themselves, and hoping that this time it would work.

"How do we know they'll be here, I man they could be in class for all we know." Irma said as they moved to search their forth room.

"There not in class, I'd be able to sense them." Taranee answered.

"Then wouldn't you be able to sense them it they were here?" Irma mockingly asked.

"We're still looking for clues." Will said as they moved to the last doo. There was something different about it. The corridor was darker and colder back here. It was unnerving. "I guess they would be in here." Will hopefully said as she reached for the door handle.

To her surprise only a gentle touch was enough to creek the door open slightly. Something was wrong. She could feel it sending shivers down her spine. A chirps cool breeze flowed around the three Guardians the she pushed the door open.

The room was a dark mess of scattered desks and chairs. It was immediately obvious that something happened here. They were on high alert as they silently and cautiously entered the stricken classroom.

They were in the centre when the door suddenly slammed shut. They backed against each over as lightning, fire and water built up in their hands. "Who's here?" Will demanded. A sinister laughter, with all the warmth of ice, chillingly cackled through the room.

Suddenly on the side wall read cracks appeared, shining an unnervingly sinister glow into the room. They spared quickly forming a pentagram and other symbols which were indescribably sinister.

"_For some who call themselves W.I.T.C.H. you know nothing of the true power of witchcraft." _A chilling whispered voice filled the air, reverberating off everything as a subtle whispered undertone chanted seemingly from nowhere.

Will had enough. "Guardians unite!" She called. There were three bright flashes of blue orange and pink light leaving Will, Irma and Taranee standing in there guardian forms, poised for battle.

"_I see that Eris has failed so far, well I won't fell." _A sudden blast of energy caught them off guard. Chairs and desks flew into them as they found themselves being slammed into a wall. They shook it off and looked at the attacker.

A woman with ghostly white hair and covered in tattoos stood surrounded in a red glow.

Taranee threw balls of fire as Irma created a wall of water that flowed across the floor in an effort to knock the woman off her feet, Will let out a cry of "Quintessence" as lightning shot from her hands. All three hit at once yet seemed to only blast around a magical shield.

Suddenly the wall behind them split open as undead and demonic hands reached out of the solid stone to grab and clawed at them. They fought back at these hands, smashing them to dust. They didn't notice the woman until they found themselves flying through the room again and slamming into another wall.

As they struggled to their feet a red light spread across the scattered desks and chairs. The wood, plastic and metal creaked and groaned as it began to move by itself. As the Guardians got to their feet the desks and chairs also managed to stand up and turn to them with as menacing looks as furniture can manage.

Will was quick to strike back as the possessed furniture that marched towards them. "Quintessence!" She cried as lightning shot over half the desks and chairs. They stumbled before turning on their brethren. There was a chaotic massacre of wood, plastic and metal as the furniture tore each over apart.

The Guardians focused back on the woman. Taranee went left sprouting fire as Irma went right throwing rock hard balls of water. Will took the woman head on sending out blasts of lightning, distracting the woman as she shielded herself allowing Will to burst in and kick her with all her might.

The surprised woman flew backwards through the wall and into the neighbouring class. She struggled to her feet amongst the rubble and smashed desks. Suddenly a scorching heat hit her in the side making her tumble to the ground as lightning arched across her body.

She shrieked in pain then gasped as the attack ceased. Will grabbed the woman by the scruff of her tunic and glared into her face. "Where. Are. My. Friends?" She growled through gritted teeth.

The woman gave of a harsh cackle. _"Dead."_ She coldly smiled.

The words echoed through the Guardians heads. Rage built up in them. They lost control. Will screamed in distressed rage. Pure Quintessence energy arched across her body as the sudden grief and pure hatred flowed through her.

The woman smiled.

The red glow sprang up around the woman as Will drew her hand back into a fist as a bright pinkish-white electrical glow formed around it. She brought it down towards the woman's face. He hand didn't move. Will's anger and rage suddenly became overcome with shock as she found herself frozen.

The woman flew up in an explosion of red light. Will was lining under the cold blood red aura that surrounded the floating woman. Will looked at the demonic smirk spared across the woman lips. At that moment Will knew she was tricked.

She tried to fight back as the red glow spread around her. She couldn't move. Taranee and Irma charged the woman. She raised a hand towards them. Taranee and Irma suddenly found themselves stuck in blood read bubbles. They banged on the sides trying to escape, using their powers yet nothing happened.

Will grunted as pain seeped across her. Soon the grunts became screams as she felt her life force and soul being torn away towards the tattooed woman. This can't be it? She thought amongst the pain. She tried to fight back but she grew weaker and weaker by the second. Her eyes drifted close. She was faint. Her heart beat slowed.

Smash!

Her eyes flew open at the sudden sound. She looked up at the now wide eyed expression on the woman's face. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to the ground unconscious. Will, Taranee and Irma were released from the magical grasp. Will gasped for air as she rolled onto her back.

Her eyes drifted towards her friends who both had suppressed looks on their faces as they stared at the position the woman had floated. Will's vision drifted over towards the same spot. Her eyes widened ash she saw who was there.

Nigel stood with the remains of a smashed chair in his hands looking around the room with a look of utter disbelief and confusion. His eyes drifted over the strange tattooed woman he had just knocked unconscious.

Then he turned back to Will, Irma and Taranee. They were wearing staring and slightly reviling pink, turquoise and green costumes, Taranee had also changed her hair style, not only that they looked slightly older than before. Also they had wings.

He then looked over to the moving furniture that was peeking through a hole in the wall. He could have sworn that the battle damaged chairs and desks were staring at him in with a wooden and plastic look of frightful, confused shock. He didn't even know how that was even possible.

Nigel's mind was as blank as the Guardians. No one knew what to say as an awkward silence descended over the room.

After what seemed like an eternity Nigel said the first thing that came to mind. "Is everyone alright?"


	7. Plans

Here's chapter seven.

It's a short yet important chapter that I hope you'll enjoy.

And please leave a review. I'm extremely great full for each one.

* * *

><p>"This… Unbelievable…" Nigel struggled to find words to describe the sights around him as he stood on another world. Kandrakar Taranee said it was called. He didn't know what to say, his mind was being overflown with new sights and information.<p>

He had no idea what to think. If someone had come to him yesterday and said, "Your girlfriend has magical powers and has been chosen since before birth to defend every world of every galaxy of every universe from evil." He would have thought that they were completely insane.

But it's true. It's all true. Here he is now, standing in a fortress at the centre of infinity which looks out over the known universes and beyond. It was awe inspiring and yet somewhat frightening.

And then there was Taranee. Nigel sighed, he though he knew her and now he discovers this secret magical and dangerous other side to her. He was divided; part of his mind feared for her safety, another part was disappointed that she didn't tell him before and then there was the pat who thought of how awesome it was to have a girlfriend with superpowers.

After he saved Will, Irma and Taranee's lives they hurried to this place dragging that tattooed old hag with them. After Nigel's initial shock and an awkward explanation to the bald dude who called himself the Oracle he welcomed Nigel before discussing about the woman with the girls.

Then another man arrived, as if all the discoveries so fare weren't enough for Nagel the bearded man introduced himself at the one and only Zeus, King of Olympus. He looked at the tattooed woman, who was now tied up with some kind of magical bonds, he frowned.

"Hecate, I should have known you'll ally yourself with Hades." Zeus said in disappointment as he looked down on the woman.

"It was worth the risk." Hecate hissed back. "I used to be something Zeus, something great. I was worshiped and feared. You yourself held me in high regard. You gave me the honour of watching over the children. I helped train three generations of Guardians."

That sentence caught Will, Irma and Taranee completely off guard. They were about to question but thought against it as Hecate continued.

"I used to be beautiful, you showed me with gifts yet I was forced to live in that underworld. I begged to you Zeus, to let me leave, to live anywhere but in that place and you refused. When the Earth forgot about me there was nothing left for me to do. One thousand years of loneliness Zeus! One thousand years until Hades came for me. He showed me more compassion then you ever did."

Her defensive words had turned harsh as she glared into Zeus' eyes. Zeus pitted her yet he was furious of her betrayal.

"I know your pain Hecate; you forget that the Earth forgot us to."

"No, they never forgot you Zeus, you and all your selfishness made that so."

"That's not the point… You helped Hades kill and slaughter thousands."

"And I would do it again!"

"Then you truly have been lost to the dark." Zeus sighed. "Hecate, pleases, help us stop him, tell us his plans."

"I'll never do what you ask again, let alone betray Hades like you betrayed me." Her mind was set; there was nothing they could do to change it.

The Oracle stepped forwards and with the agreement of Zeus and the Council of Kandrakar sentenced her to spend eternity imprisoned. She didn't to speak or resist as she faded from sight, she merely stared at Zeus with a look of pure undying hatred and disgust.

"Oracle, what did she mean by 'I helped train three generations of Guardians'?" A still weak and pail Will asked.

"She wasn't always evil," The Oracle sighed. "As you know there have been guardians ever since the Heart of Kandrakar was created all those years ago and Hecate watched over them since birth, like all children of the Earth, however she trained them to use their powers along with other magical humans on Earth."

"If she's that powerful then how did we defeat her?" Taranee asked.

"She only has power over magic; any physical attacks were her weakness." The Oracle said, glancing towards Nigel.

"But what about Hay Lin and Matt?" Irma asked.

"They're not dead, I can tell you that much. I expect they've been taken to Hades, in which case if we don't find them soon… death will be a mercy." The Oracle grimly said.

"Then we go and rescue them." Will said in determination, Taranee and Irma nodded in agreement. They would let nothing happen to their friends.

"If that is you wish Will." The Oracle said, "Hermes will guide you, you'll leave as soon as Cornelia's arrived and you're ready."

After that Taranee, Will and Irma began explaining to Nigel what happened and what was happening. He just sat and listened, his silence unnerved Taranee. Afterwards he sighed; he needed some time alone to think. That's where he is now, looking out over the endless expanses of sky and clouds that surrounded this monumental citadel.

"Nigel?" A familiar voice called to him with a nervous undertone. "Nigel… we're leaving now… I..." Taranee didn't know what to say as Nigel continued to look out upon the infinity sky.

"It's still hard to believe all this." He sighed before turning to Taranee, she was nervous of what he would say or do. "I… I just can't believe that you are some kind of fairy guardian. It's impossible." He sighed again, "Why didn't you tell me."

Taranee head sank as the words slammed into her. "I… I wanted to… It's just… there're rules and… I didn't want you to get hurt… and…" Tears crept to the corners of her eyes as she struggled to speak. This was exactly what she feared.

She suddenly felt Nigel's hand under her chin. He moved here face up to meet his.

"But I can tell that you're still the same Taranee," He said with a smile, "Just please no more secrets." Taranee also smiled.

"Of course." She agreed as he moved to take hold of her shoulders.

"Just promise me you'll come back in one peace, after all I won't be there to save you." Nigel said they shared a laugh before Taranee gave Nigel a kiss that he happily accepted.

"Stop kissing! We're leaving now." A frustrated Will shattered through there moment. They couldn't blame her; both Matt and Hay Lin were in mortal danger, most likely worse. Will waved the heart of Kandrakar in her hand and a fold opened. "This will take you back to school Nigel."

Nigel reluctantly let go of Taranee and approached the shimmering blue hole. "Oh, Nigel," Taranee called as he stood in front of the fold. "We have kind of clone like things at school, but there completely mindless so please make sure they keep us out of trouble." She asked.

"Don't worry, I can do that." He smiled before seriously adding, "Good Luck. All of you."

Nigel turned back to the fold, taking a deep berth and closed his eyes he nervously stepped into the blue void. The lighting, atmosphere and temperature suddenly changed. He opened his eyes and found himself back into the empty school corridor.

The fold closed. He was alone. Nigel wished he could do more to help then keep their cover back on Earth. A small chuckle escaped his lips. He never thought that he would be doing anything like this; he never would have thought it was in any way possible and he never would have thought he would step on another world, and in one day he's seen enough impossibility to last a life time.

There was a shuffling sound behind him as he walked towards the exit. His pace slowed as the sounds grew closer. He stopped and quickly turned to see who or what was there. His eyes widened in surprises at the sight of multiple pieces of school furniture staring at him, well that's what they appeared to be doing but Nigel couldn't tell because the battered desks and chairs lacked eyes.

One desk trotted up to him on its four legs that seemed to bend far more fluidly then wood should and stared up at him pleadingly much like a puppy would. Nigel stared down at the desk with a blank face as his mind tried to proses the fact that a desk was staring up at him pleadingly, let alone the absurd fact that Will had brought them to life in the first place.

"What is it?" Nigel awkwardly asked. The desk gestured with its top towards the door.

"You want to leave?" He then asked. The desk nodded.

"No sorry you can't." He answered. The desk made a sulking motion. "You can't leave; no one can know you're alive. I'm sorry now back to your room." Nigel sternly stranded. The desk turned and along with the other pieces of furniture sulked back into the classroom, somehow slamming the door behind them.

Nigel turned to leave, his mind overloaded with thoughts of the crazy, absurd and wonderfully impossible world he is now a part of… and did he just win an argument with a desk?

* * *

><p>Lillian Hale has been seeing the world in a new light for the past three days, her world she reminded herself. She could fell the Earth and all who dwell on it whether they are human, animal, plant or other living creatures.<p>

She has only a fraction of her power from her regents yet she loved every second of it. Napoleon has been training her how to use it, she's already mastered telekinesis and the ability to talk to nature much like her sister, she's also managed to fly a for a while yesterday and caused confusion when she teleported around her apartment.

But despite all that school was as normal as always, that was until lunch break. Lillian was sitting behind a secluded tree desperately trying to practice as much magic as she could, and she was frustrated.

"I command you to turn into a frog!" She said, holding her hands towards the rock in front of her. Nothing happened.

"Abracadabra!" Still nothing.

"Hocus-pocus!" Again the rock remained a rock.

"Come on, I can make a dragon but not a stupid frog?" She sulked. She didn't notice the boy standing behind her.

"So it's true?" The boy exclaimed. Lillian screeched and turned to see who was there.

"C-Chris? How much did you hear?" She asked as she looked up at the ginger haired boy.

"Don't worry. Irma told me all about you being queen and I'll keep your secret." He reassured.

"Right… I guess I can trust you... Is your Dad ok?" Lillian asked, remembering the events of three nights ago.

"He's fine… I think… he… he's having nightmares and… sometimes parts of him change into… into those monsters." Christopher sighed as he sat next to the Heart of Earth.

"That's horrible." Lillian whispered.

"Yeah…" Christophe mused. "So… can you show me some magic?"

"Why should I? I'm the queen." She asked defiantly with a smirk. "And besides you didn't ask properly."

Christophe frowned and sighed, "All right, please your majesty show me your power."

"Nope, magic should never be mistreated or taken for granted. It's the first rule, isn't that right Napoleon?"

"It sure is doll." Christopher looked around to see who had just spoken; there was no one there but him and Lillian. The only other voices were those of the other children playing far off.

"Who said that?" He asked.

"Up here kid." The voice called again. Christopher looked up to see a black cat sitting in the tree next to some kind of grey squirrel like creature.

"Isn't that your cat?" He asked.

"Yes I am Lillian's cat and I'm not any ordinary cat I might add." Napoleon answered from his perch.

"Your cat can talk?" Christopher said in amassment.

"Don't shout it kid, we don't want the whole world to hear."

"Yeah, magic is a secret remember." Lillian stated as the rat-squirrel thing squeaked and nodded its head in agreement. Christopher was sure he'd seen it before.

"And that's Matt's pet mouse!" He realised.

"Yes, _Sir_ Huggles is _Sir_ Matthew's pet, and making _Sir_ Napoleon talk was the first spell I cast, even if I didn't know it at the time." Lillian said with a smirk, emphasising the sirs.

"That's so cool!" Christopher excitedly exclaimed.

"Yeah talking sure does have its advantages." Napoleon said. "Um doll I'm afraid that… I… um… I'm stuck." He nearly whispered the last part in embarrassment.

"Come on Napoleon, your meant to be my brave knight." Lillian said failing to hold back her giggles at her regent's embarrassing misfortune.

"Yeah, yeah, well cat and trees don't always mix well." Napoleon said as Mr Huggles squawked in amusement and scurried down to the ground, he looked back up at Napoleon from his place between Lillian and Christopher and chirped.

"Hay! Cat's aren't built for climbing like you!"

"Can't you jump down? Cats land on their feet." Christopher suggested.

"We can but that option isn't very appealing from where I am." Napoleon answered.

"I'll catch you." Lillian smiled.

"It's not that I don't trust you… I just don't feel like jum… MEOW!" Napoleon shrieked as he found himself gently floating towards Lillian's outstretched hands. She caught the black cat and held him a strong hug.

"There is that better?"

"Well, at least it's closer to the ground." Napoleon sighed as he draped his head over Lillian's arm.

"And you won't be late for our tea party tonight." Lillian said. Napoleon's eyes widened as he began to struggle.

"I want to be in the tree!" He cried as Christopher laughed and Huggles chirped in amusement at Napoleons misfortune.

Suddenly a nearby distinctive ripping sound stopped their laughter. "Was that a…" Lillian started, she didn't need to finish as everyone knew the question.

"I think it was." Napoleon said. "Stay here, me and Hugs will check it out."

He leaped from Lillian's grasp and cautiously walked towards the source of the sound. There was an old metal mesh fence amongst tall trees and a muddy bank. A fait blue glow could be seen creeping through the undergrowth. Napoleon slithered through a rusted hole with Huggles closely following. The distinctive magical shimmering sound flowed through the cat and dormouse's ears as they perched in the undergrowth with a clear view of the fold, ready to pounce whatever may come through.

Christopher and Lillian however ignored the cat's order and silently followed to the fence where they found themselves stuck on the school side.

"How do we get through?" Christopher asked, both nervous and eager to see what was happening.

"Watch." Lillian said with a smile as she checked to see no one was looking, it was clear. She turned to the rusted corner and held out her hands. It took great concentration to stop herself from destroying the fence - or most likely worse - as the metal mesh unhooked itself and neatly rolled up leaving an open path.

"That was totally wicked." Christopher muttered, slightly complaining about his lack of magic as they snuck through the fence and hid behind the shrubs and trees of the muddy bank.

The fold was shimmering between the bank and the side of a building, out of sight of the school and nearby street. Suddenly the fold shimmered as a shadow appeared, something was coming through. The creature leaped out onto the ground on all fours, its eyes darted around, its nose sniffed.

In the shadows they could see its green skin and tanned jacket. There was also something uncannily familiar about it for all four of them. To Christopher, Huggles and Napoleon the sight came with a name.

"Blunk?"

The creature screamed, leaped into the air and backed into the wall, panting and looking for the voices and squeak. "Who's there?"

"Relax, it's me, Napoleon." The black cat said as he emerged from the bushes.

"Oh, your Earth Queenie's cat!"

"Yeah, I am. What are you doing here?" Napoleon asked as Huggles, Christopher and Lillian emerged from the bushes, he knew they would just ignore his warnings.

"Blunk here with special mission. Blunk find medicine for Meridian."

"No I'm here to get the medicine; you're her because of the tooth of yours." Caleb said as he stepped through the fold that sealed behind him.

"Why does Meridian need Earth medicines?" Napoleon asked.

"You don't know?" Caleb said. The cat shook its head. "Meridian was attacked last night, it burned, thousands are dead or missing, and many more are injured." He sighed. Lillian gasped.

"Is… Is Cornelia alright?" She asked fearing for her sister.

"Don't worry, she's fine… Blunk where are we?"

"Behind our school." Christopher answered. Caleb glared at the passling who simply shrugged.

"Sorry, Blunk made mistake."

* * *

><p>"What!" Hades screeched at the two Erinyes who sunk away from their master's furious glare. "How did this happen! How could you let them escape?" The Erinyes didn't answer as they bowed, trembling with fear as Hades paced back and forth in front of the large, gothic cast ion round window that looked out upon his realm.<p>

'_We're sorry master.' _And Erinyes cold and whispered voice reverberated through the chamber. _'It shall never happen again.'_

"No it won't." Hades said coldly and darkly as he stopped his pacing and turned to the two Erinyes. His hand shot forward and in a blink of an eye the Erinyes were engulfed in thick black cloud. They screamed in horrendous pain and agony before falling deadly silent as the cloud dissipated, leaving only two piles of bones.

Hades sighed and strolled back to his throne. He dropped himself into the seat and huffed in annoyance, slouched and held his head in his hand.

"So what do we do know?" Phobos said as he emerged from the shadows.

"We find the traitors and send them to the depths of Tartarus."

"What about the others, we haven't heard form Eris and Hecate." Phobos said.

"I know, but we can't wait for them. I've got to plan our next strike. I require another Heart." Hades coldly said as he raised his hand.

A black swirling could formed in front of him. Images began to appear in the darkness, images of Hearts, magical items and their possessors.

"What about Zamballa." Phobos suggested as the images turned to that of a purple rainforest and the heart of that world in the hands of the Zamballane Ironwood, the tall and wise tree woman watched over her world from the summit of the ancient stone pyramid.

"No, Kandrakar would be expecting that." Hades sighed, not only that he knew of far more powerful Hearts out there. He waved his hand again and the images skimmed though thousands of people of a vast array of species of all shapes, types, colour, solidity, mineral, wood, class, age and pretty much everything else in existence scrolled before him in a matter of seconds. Even Phobos didn't know who Hades took it all in.

"Stop." Hades commanded and the image remained still. It showed a woman with light purple skin and pointed ears. She had long lowing black hair that flowed back behind her head. She wore a white ruff around her neck and a red and golden lined gown. A gold and jewel encrusted crown sat proudly on her head.

"She will be the next hear I'll tack. Her world is far across the universes and filled with magic. They would not suspect what's coming." Hades smiled not noticing a woman listening in from behind a pillar.

"Who is she?" Phobos asked.

"Queen Vic'illa of the world Neth'len."

* * *

><p>"Good morning your majesty." The large purple man said as Queen Vic'illa waked into her throne room.<p>

"Indeed it is Sir Ra'leigh, what is the news this morning?" She asked as she sat into the throne in the lavishly decorated room.

"The Yari tribes of South Antiguland have surrendered to your forces and pledged their allegiance to the true Heart. Guilcia has retaken the city of Killin'grun for Deuchmania and the Ameichians are 'voting' on their new 'Prime Heart'." Sir Ra'leigh said. The queen sighed.

"Why can't this world just get along?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"It's not all bad news your majesty. Admiral Nel'sin and Sir De'ilsur have just completed their tour of the world and have had success in converting thousands to see you as the true Heart."

"That is good news, if only we could have peace and unity without all this bloodshed." She said as she looked out the windows at her kingdom.

The city of Lin'dominion was the capital of the Kingdom of Neth'len, the true seat of power for the world, a world that was divided between different monarchs, dukes, warlords and wizards, witches and warlocks who all sort the power for themselves.

However on the streets of Lin'dominion it was impossible to tell. The cobblestones clattered under horses' hooves and the wheels of carts and carriages. The grand brick buildings were abuzz with people talking and moving to and fro about their lives. All of whom were shades of purple with dark hair. Children played amongst the market stools or in the green parks where the rich and poor alike relaxed.

Factories of many industries lay on the city limits producing vast quantities of goods for all purposes, ready to be sent all over the world by the great steam ships in the harbour. Steam locomotives rolled in and out of the grand stations and past the Eliz'wad Academy of Magic where the best of the next generation of mages and sorcerers were trained.

Everyone was oblivious to the spies of Hades that were already moving through folds to lurk in their shadows.


	8. An Odyssey

Welcome to Chapter Eight, I do hope you enjoy your stay and please leave a review at the end of the chapter.

Also please forgive me for any typos.

Thank you and please review.

* * *

><p>"You know, for hell this isn't that bad." Irma said as she and the other guardians looked around. A pleasant evening sun shone down on them as the gentle waters of a nearby river lapped at its sandy banks. Thin white clouds gracefully floated in a deep blue sky that hung over head with. Mediterranean trees bustled in the light wind. They were standing in a forest at the base of a grey rocky cliff face.<p>

"That, young Guardian," Hermes said, "Is because we're not in Underworld yet."

"Then where are we?" Will asked.

"Greece."

"And why did we stop here?" asked Cornelia.

"Because only Hades can directly fold in and out of Underworld." Hermes answered. "However there are still ways to get in if you know how. Follow me."

Hermes glided into the air above the river and flew upstream as the wings on his sandals franticly fluttered. The guardians soon followed staying close to the clear waters. Soon Hermes led them to a large, dark and gloomy cave opening.

"Stay close." He said as he glided inside. Stalactites hung from the roof where bats roosted as Stalagmites pierced upward from the now dark water. Taranee had to make multiple balls of fire to guide them through the darkness. Hermes suddenly turned left and stopped at a narrow crack in the wall.

"Through here." Hermes said as he began to slid into the slit and then discover the he couldn't fit through, "Funny, I could have sworn this was wider." He said in frustration and embarrassment.

"When was the last time you went through?" Taranee asked.

"About a thousand years ago."

"Then the rock's sealed over since then."

"Okay, now it's my turn." Cornelia said as she concentrated on the rock and with as swish of her hands ripped the wall apart reviling a chamber lit by a blue glow.

Hermes entered with the Guardians closely following. They rounded a corner and stopped at the sight of an upright stone circle with the blue vortex of a portal in the centre.

"This will take us to the banks of the river Styx, there we begin our search, but be warned, what you may find won't be pretty." Hades said with a grim and serious look. The Guardians nodded and agreement.

Hades also nodded and stepped into the portal.

"So… who's first?" asked Irma.

"He said river so you can go first." Cornelia answered. Will just sighed at her friends and walked into the portal. When she reached the other side a she was greeted by a deadly ice cold breeze that whistled through the cragged and cold canyon that towered around her.

She began to walk down the loose rocky path, each twist and turn was almost indistinguishable in the dim light and thin mist. Her foot hit something hard yet light. She looked towards it, her eyes widened, it was a human skull.

She looked around the canyon; amongst the rocks were the scattered bony remains of people of all ages and gender. Her breathing was frantic; there was no sight of Hermes of her fellow Guardians. She continued to walk.

Tap! Something moved. A rock fell down the cragged canyon edge, the sounds of it hitting the other rocks and the scurrying sound of them falling reverberated throughout the stone maze.

Nerveless Will continued over rocks, boulders and bones. "Hermes!" She called. No reply. "Taranee, Irma, Cornelia, is anyone here?" Again no reply as her voice echoed through the chasm. She tried calling Taranee telepathically and again there was no reply. She was alone.

It was now she began to worry. Where were the others? Did they just lever her to go by herself? Where was Hermes?

It felt like an eternity but eventually she reached the end of the canyon. She stood on a hilltop looking down upon a dark misty river that snaked through the grey, colourless land to the mountings of fire in the far distance. It was a breath taking sight of uttermost misery and despair.

Suddenly there were three deep growling sounds. Will turned, electricity flowing over her hands ready for a fight. Her eyes glared at the sight of a large three headed dog, its drooling moths inching predatory towards her.

Will was about to strike at it when a sudden strong had griped hers. "Don't anger it." Hermes said, "It will only attack at his master word or if you attempt to leave Underworld."

Will turned back to the beast, it matched Matt's description of that one that Hades had when he attacked Lillian, Cerberus he called it. The beast kept its distance from the God and Guardian as it circled around and placed itself in front of the canyon entrance, lying still, glaring at Will who now let the lightning fade from her body.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Up here!" The unmistakable voice of Irma called as she, Cornelia and Taranee landed next to Hermes. "We have wings you know. Did you rely expect us to walk through that place."

"You could have caught up with me! I was beginning to think something happened to you!"

"Sorry." Irma shrugged.

"And Taranee, why didn't you answer me telepathically?"

"You didn't call… and you never answered my calls."

"That's the work of Hades." Hermes said. "He rules over this land and all those who enter. As you Guardians aren't the first to enter…"

"What?" All four Guardians collectively said.

"Hades placed a spell that blocks all forms of… unconventional communication." Hermes continued having ignored the girls' interruption.

"Yeah, but what was that about other Guardians?" Taranee asked.

"You weren't the first to carry the Heart of Kandrakar, and you won't be the last. Now come we have to find your friends…" Hermes said as he turned and began down the mountain towards the river below, "and hope they are in one peace when we do." He slightly muttered to himself.

Thy glided down the mountain path to the bleak and misty rivers edge. What thy found was the last thing the Guardians expected. Thousands of men, woman and children lay unmoving at the water's edge, huddled together in rags that draped over their starved bodies.

"These are the people whose entry frees weren't paid." Hermes explained as a dark barge emerged from the mist and came to rest at a nearby jetty.

Hermes walked towards it and turned to the hooded figure standing at the end as the Guardians followed, careful to avoid the weak and ancient people, lying without a hope.

"They're…they're still alive." Irma whispered. The others already knew and remained silent as they cautiously walked onto the Jetty.

"Charon, we're looking for two people brought here form Earth only hours ago." Hermes said to the skeletal cloaked ferryman.

'_Yes…' _A cold dead voice whispered through the air, _'There were four of them, brought her by __Hecate.'_

"Four of them?" Will asked. Charon turned to her with his deep dead eyes.

'_Four… Two male, two female… between the ages of fifteen and sixteen.' _Charon's cold and lifeless voice shivered trough the Guardians' bodies._ 'One female was oriental…'_

"Hay Lin?" Irma asked the others knew it must be as Charon continued to speak.

'_The other had hair the colour of bronze and wore a green tunic...'_

"Nigel said Alchemy was with them, do you think that's her?" Taranee whispered.

"I hope not." Was Will's reply.

'_The first male had shoulder length black hair,' _Charon continued, Will shuddered, she knew he was speaking of Matt. _'the second had shorter black hair and was close to the Oriental.'_

"No… it can't be Eric, can it?" asked Cornelia.

"We won't find out here." Will said in determination.

"She's right." Hermes replied, he turned back to Charon and pulled six gold coins from his satchel. "Can you take us to where you dropped them off?"

Charon nodded and gestured for them to board as he accepted the coins. The Guardians were unnerved by the rickety old barge that creaked and groaned underneath them let alone the fact that it was driven by a Grim Reaper look-alike who Hermes casualty paid for a one-way trip into hell.

* * *

><p>The journey was one the Guardians would never forget. The ghosts spying on them from the dark and misty banks, the living bodies floating in the water, pleading for salvation… when Hermes said it wouldn't be pretty that was an understatement. The barge made landfall and the Guardians stepped onto the bleak scorched earth, little relief was brought to them.<p>

"Which way did they go?" Hermes asked as he disembarked.

'_Tartarus-wards, towards Hades palace.'_ Charon's cold and whispered voice said without moving his jawbone.

Hermes nodded and Charon returned the gesturer before setting of down the river and vanishing into the fog. The wings on Hermes' sandals fluttered violently as he glided up the hill with the Guardians closely following. "Stay low. Hades most likely has spies and guards out here." Hermes called as he speed just above the ground.

"We've done this before you know." Irma called back. Her eyes turned upward towards the scared sky where demons and strange small winged women soared… _'Why were their angles in hell?' _She thought.

Nerveless they continued to fly close to the scorched rocky ground under the dead trees. That was until they came across the sight of fallen bones, armour and weapons. They stopped and looked around the battleground.

"This shield," Hermes said as he picked up one of the fallen bronze shields and looked at the dark patterns and images on the front. It showed a three headed dog chasing a serpent with the torso and head of a woman around in a circle. Irma decided against joking it was one of Cedric's relatives. In the centre was a strange flower like image. "It's the symbol of Hades' Elite guards."

"But what killed them?" Will mused as she looked over the scattered bones.

"Over her!" Irma suddenly cried. The other rushed over to her. "This bracelet, it's one of Hay Lin's." She said, holding the plastic beads in her hand.

"Are you sure?" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah, I was there when she bought it."

"And over her Guardians." Hermes called from the opposite bank. "There's footprints leading this way, four of these tracks match the types your sandals have."

"Let's follow the…" Will didn't get to finish as a sudden shrill shriek filled the air.

The Guardians' and Hermes' eyes flew upwards to a small winged woman perched hawk-like on a branch making inhuman cries. That wasn't the only thing they noticed, the demons that flew high above suddenly turned and swooped down towards them.

The branch suddenly flung out to the side sending the screeching creature flying. "What now?" Cornelia asked.

"Run." answered Hermes as he turned and leaped through the forest. The Guardians didn't need to ask twice as they followed swooping and twisting around the dead trees as fast they their wings could carry them. That was their advantage, the demons larger wings meant they couldn't follow quick enough through the thick wood, instead they were relegated to souring just above the canopy of dead, charcoaled wood.

One burst through the tree tops and flew for Irma only to be met by a solid wall of water sending it flying into several trees. Another burst towards Cornelia only to be choked by a sudden influx of branches and vines distracting it long enough for its pray to slip away.

Several more demons swooped through the treetops in an attempt to fight only to be driven back by the powers of earth, water, fire and quintessence. The deadly quiet, misty woods was filled with screeches of anger and then cries of pain from demons and fire burned, water flowed, trees moved and lightning cracked, illuminating the darkness with their flashes of power.

Soon the Guardians and Hermes reached the edge of the woods, the demons had long since been lost yet they kept their guard up as they halted at the edge of a large meadow, panting as they tried to catch their berth.

"We've lost the path." Irma sighed as she looked around for any sings of tracks.

"And I can't speak to these plants." Cornelia stated as she gently brushed the wild tall grass and grey flowers. They looked upon a sight that would be beautiful under other circumstances. Here it was just a sea of depressing bleakness.

"We still have this." Will said as she held the Heart of Kandrakar in her hand. "It's helped us before; can it lead us to Hay Lin?" The Heart glowed as it levitated itself and pointed with its tip towards the far off mountains pulling slightly at the chain that Will still grasped.

They let the Heart guide them into the endless meadow, carefully scanning the skies for any threats. Fortunately they seemed to have lost all demons that were chasing them in the forest, yet as they walked through the open grass they were cautious of anything that flew high above.

They travelled for miles across the grim sea of grass and dark flowers under the grey clouds and away from the burning skies behind that loomed over mountains of fire far behind. Anyone they saw stayed far away from them, seemingly to disappear without a trace as their deep and empty eyes watched.

"We're heading Elysium-wards." Hermes said as they continued across the dunes of grass and flowers.

"Why would they be heading there?" Taranee asked.

"Whoever saved them from Hades' guards must have come from there, after all they're the only ones who could possibly be able to take on five of them and win."

"Okay… so what's Elysium?" asked Irma.

Taranee beat Hermes to answer the question in words the others would understand, "Ancient Greek Heaven."

"Ancient? We're not that old." Hermes said with a hint of annoyance.

"Quiet!" Will suddenly said in a hushed tone as she gestured for them to stop. In front of her was the hunched body of a girl with long messy brown hair, tangled and filled with grease and dirt, she wore an ancient and tattered dress over her skinny body. She sat right in the path the Heart of Kandrakar was leading them.

Hermes coughed twice in an attempt to get her attention. The girl gasped and spun round, her hair draped over her pail and week face, she was around fourteen or early fifteen years old, her eyes were far older. She stared at them with a look of fear and shock.

"It's ok; we're not going to hurt you." Will said as she put the heart away.

"We just want to ask you some questions, do you understand?" Hermes asked. The girl crawled backwards on the ground nodding. "Please don't be afraid, can you speak?"

"Yes." The girl whispered.

"We're looking for four people. They are new here and would be wearing strange clothes."

"Y-Yes... I-I see strange people. With w-w-war… worriers…"

"Worriers?" Will asked.

"Big men. Said go Elysium… One strange girl, east, colour clothes, lots colour… want me to go… can't go, Hades find me, be mad. Me… me ran."

"That sounds like Hay-Hay." Irma said.

"Were they prisoners?" Will asked. The girl shook her head.

"Thank you." Hades said before turning to continue. Will also turned raising the Heart again only for it to suddenly snapped from her hands and soar towards the girl. She reeled back as it stopped in front of her face and hovered glowing a vibrant pink.

Will shot forth and grabbed the Heart, tearing it away from the terrified girl. She stared at the glowing crystal perplexed by what it just did. She turned back to the girl only to find that she was running away through the grey grass and disappearing into the mist.

"So… what was that all about?" Cornelia asked. Irma and Taranee nodded in agreement.

"I… don't… know…" Will said sating at the Heart for some sort of answer. There was none. "Come on, let's get going."

The Heart led them to an ancient metal door hidden in the side of a large outcrop of dull grey rock. Hermes approached and pulled open the door and along with the other peered inside. "This is a path to a portal." He explained. "This one leads to Elysium."

"Well hopefully we won't have to walk much further, my feet are killing me." Cornelia complained as they slowly entered the tunnel.

"Yeah, why did we have to walk?" Irma asked, fluttering her wings to prove the point.

"Just stop it you two, we're close." Will said as they rounded a corner and came face to face with a glowing portal in another stone circle. Will walked up to the blue threshold of the portal and making sure the others close behind crossed through.

The amount of light blinded them. Will blinked and cleared her eyes as they adjusted to the blue skies and green grass around. They stood at the end of a clear dirt track surrounded by groves of trees on mounds of grass laded earth. "Are we still on Underworld?" Taranee asked as they looked around the remarkably changed scenery.

"Yes we still are." Hades answered as he stepped forward onto the dirt path with the Guardians following. It was the sudden sound of bows being drawn that made them halt. The Guardians swung round to face the men who stood amongst green and healthy trees that circled around the portal; each had arrows ready to fire upon them.

No one moved. They didn't com her for a fight and fortunately someone amongst the armed men noticed this. "Lower your weapons men! They're not working for Hades." The armed men cautiously complied as the one who gave the order emerged from the trees and approached Will and Hermes.

He looked as if he was in his early thirties with flowing brown hair and a handsome face. He wore a grand set of ornate Greek armour with finely crafted decorations over ivory coloured plates and golden scales. He carried himself proudly and took in every detail of the Guardians and Hermes.

"Hermes, it's been a long time." He said with a smile as he stood before them.

"The same Alexander…"

"Wait," Taranee interrupted "Alexander? As in…"

"Alexander the third, King of Macedon, Hegemon of the Hellenic League, Shahanshah of Persia, Pharaoh of Egypt and Lord of Asia, more commonly known as Alexander the Great." He said with a smile, he was undoubtedly proud of his titles.

"This is so awesome, do you mind if I ask you some questions for my history project?" Taranee eagerly asked. Alexander chuckled.

"Sure young Guardian, I'll be happy to. I'll even give you a signed copy of my autobiography, though I'm afraid it's only in Greek."

"That's ok; I'll find a way to translate it."

"Taranee are you done flirting?" Irma sarcastically asked.

"Hay! I'm not flirting, and besides I have Nigel and he's over two-thousand years old and undead… No offence Alexander."

Will merely rolled her eyes and faced the Greek King. "We're looking for our friends, can you help us?"

"Yes I can. They're safe back at our base."

"What do you mean by 'our base'?" Will asked.

"Why us of course," Alexander said, his arms were spared out gesturing to the men who emerged from the trees. "Well there's far more than those you can see here. We're the Peoples Underworld Freedom Front, fighting against the tyranny of Hades for the freedom and hope for all those who dwell on this world and the safety of those on others."

"So… you're on our side?" She asked.

"If you're against Hades then yes, however there are far more variables to include for example our ultimate gaols may differ and our methods…"

"We just want to stop Hades from harming anyone, take back the power he's stolen and bring him to justice without any innocents getting hurt."

"Then yes we are on the same side." Alexander said.

"Can you take us to your leader?" Will sighed.

"Certainly, follow me."

They spent the next hour walking through the green fields of Elysium, much to Irma and Cornelia's complaint. Even more so when Alexander began recounting his life story in precise dealt. He led them up to a small, windowless marble building with a large metal door firmly locked in place which he then proceeded to knock on. A small hatch opened and the prying eyes of someone peered out at them.

"Who are you?" The man asked in a harsh and gruff voice.

"I am Alexander, King of Macedon, Hegemon of the Hellenic League, Shahanshah of Persia, Pharaoh of Egypt and Lord of Asia." Alexander proudly stated. He never tired of his titles.

"What is your password?"

"Fluffles the flying fish fetched the fisherman's flannel."

"What?" Irma was the only one to speak as everyone, even Hermes, did a double-take of Alexander with wide-eyed questioning looks.

"You may enter." The door man said, much to their surprise. The hatch slid shut and the sounds of large bolts unbolting could be heard before the large door was dragged open allowing Alexander and the perplexed God and Guardians to descend into a well-lit marble staircase.

They descended in silence as the white marble seamed continued to spiral downwards and downwards, and down some more. In fact the Guardians had no idea how long they had been walking or even how far down they were. Taranee even began contemplating the possibility that they had entered some kind of paradox in which the spieling marble staircase spired back up onto itself so they would forever be going in circles, though that was unlikely even by underworld standards.

Also it of cause was not true as they eventually (or quit possibly very soon after entering the staircase) reached a large open chamber made of marble yet with slightly different shades so people could see the walls in the pure white light that shone from nowhere and everywhere leaving no shadows.

To the sides were wooden tables and tents made from canvases and patterned sheets where men and woman ate, drank, played games and talked. Some were sharpening weapons and others cleaning clothes as others gathered around a small stage where masked men were putting on a performance.

When the Guardians and Hermes entered the chamber however everyone fell silent and stared at the new arrivals. Alexander however relished in the stairs and proceeded to lead them down what could be called a street, but relay it was nothing more than an open pathway between tents, tables and stalls. As he smiled and waved like a royal celebrity, or idiot as Irma would later describe him, he failed to notice that it was Hermes the people had their eyes on say they murmured and bowed.

After a long and awkward walk Alexander eventually lead them up to a larger tent positioned underneath an imposing gold plated statue of Zeus. The two hoplite guards outside immediately stood at attention allowing them to enter through the cloth door.

Inside a several men were gathered around a round table featuring a living map of Underworld. The one direct opposite the door looked up with his old wise face with a short grey beard and curled hair. "Alexander? What are… Hermes!" The man bowed along with the others at the sight of the god.

"There's no need to bow Rhadamanthus, the same for you Leonidas, Jason, Archimedes, Minos, Hippocrates and Odysseus." Hermes said nodding at each man in turn. Taranee nearly squealed with joy after hearing those names.

"WILL!"

"GIRLS!"

"Girls?"

"Woh!"

The Guardians' heads snapped around to see non other that Matt, Hay Lin, Eric and Alchemy standing there, the first two had looks of joy whilst the latter two had looks of shock and surprise along with joy.

There was a happy reunion between the friends. Will crashed into Matt with a chocking hug and kiss whilst Hay Lin was swamped by hugs from Irma and Taranee. Eric and Alchemy were greeted in a similar way and also some degree of awkwardness. After they all compiled themselves from the relief filled celebrations they turned back to the faces of the men still standing around the map table. The man who Hermes called Rhadamanthus stepped forwards.

"Welcome Guardians. It's an honour to have you here on our side."

"Yes, thank you." Will replied, "But why are you fighting against Hades?"

Rhadamanthus scowled and sighed. "He's betrayed us and Olympus. I mealy thought that it was time someone stood up to him and now here we are, ready to take on Hades in the name of Olympus and humanity."

"That's good, so do you have a plan?" Irma asked.

"Well, um… yes, we… err… we're just making it up as we go along." Rhadamanthus awkwardly replied.

"Right… so we're here to help so what's going on?" Will asked.

"Ah, yes of course…" Rhadamanthus said as he gestured them over to the map. "Hades is building an army of demons, behemoths, minotaurs and skeletal hoplites." He said gesturing to a part of the map behind a large dark palace that was far more evil and intimidating than Phobos' ever was.

"Over here he's forging pieces for creating super-portals. A large forge like area was shown with blue and purple flames sparkling along stockpiles of prism shaped rocks, the very same as the ones that fell on Meridian.

"And here are the palaces of his allies and generals, Bia, Deimos, Thanatos, Eris, Nyx, Hecate and Phobos."

"But why would Hades let Phobos join him?" Will asked.

"For the same reasons the others did, the only thing is, we all thought he was dead." Rhadamanthus sighed; the Guardian's and Matt's interest suddenly peeked.

"You thought he was dead?"

"Yes, he was caught for a great crime and brought before both the Olympians and Kandrakar and was sentenced to death."

"That doesn't make sense; he was locked in the infinite prison…"

"I'm as puzzled as you are Guardian." Rhadamanthus said.

"Well that's something else we have to ask the Oracle about." Will muttered.

"Um, excuse me." Eric said from the back of the group. "It's not that I don't what to help save the universe and all but how are we going to get home?"

"That's what Hermes here is for, he knows a way out." Will said.

"It's actually not that hard once you know what to do." Odysseus said.

"If it's so easy then why have you been in her for over two thousand years?" Hippocrates sarcastically asked in a wise old voice.

"Maybe bec…"

"Oh stop it you two, you're always go on like Pythagoras and his triangles." And annoyed Archimedes said.

"You know you've never been the same since you lost the plans for your death ray." Hippocrates answered back.

"Says the one who believes draining peoples blood will cure them of any disease."

"Says the one who ran naked though the streets of Syracuse shouting 'eureka'!"

"At least I didn't drink urine for a living!"

"At least my last words weren't 'Don't disturb my circles'."

"What's wrong with that?"

"GENTLEMEN! PLEASE! Don't fight in the war room!" Rhadamanthus ordered braking up the arguing old men.

It was then a young alert hoplite leaped through the tent entrance. "Lord Rhadamanthus! Lord Rhadamanthus!"

"Yes what is it?" Rhadamanthus replied turning to the young man.

"We… we have a prisoner." The hoplite panted.

"Who is it?" Rhadamanthus asked. None of Hades minions would have surrendered.

"Persephone."

There was a great commotion amongst the Greeks. The Guardians turned to Taranee for an answer. She sighed. "Persephone is Hades' wife."

"Ooh, he gonna be mad." Irma stated. The others just looked back to the entrance as Rhadamanthus ordered her to be brought in.

The auburn haired, olive skinned woman gracefully entered despite the armed guards surrounding her with their weapons draw and her hands were tied with leather bonds. "Are these relay necessary?" she asked.

"How did you find us?" Rhadamanthus asked, ignoring Persephone's question.

"Well I knew the only ones who were capable of standing up to Hades were in Elysium, so I teleported her and surrendered to the first guards I could find."

"So why are you here? To spy? To kill us?" Rhadamanthus asked.

"No. I'm not like that, you should know that Rhadamanthus, more than anyone." Persephone sternly answered. "I'm here to help. I knew that you rescued members of the Guardians so I came to seek them out and warn them."

"Warn us of what?" Will asked, unsure of the woman.

"Hades next target, the next world he'll attack and take the Heart of."

"Where?"

"It's called Neth'len. Its Heart is Queen Vic'illa. He intends to attack the same way he did on Meridian as soon as he can." Persephone said. Will was still sceptical; all she knew of this 'goddess' was that she was Hades' wife.

"How can we trust you, after all I've never heard of Nef… Nath…"

"Neth'len."

"I've never heard of Neth'len."

"You have to trust men I'm not like that man who calls himself my 'husband', I hate violence and suffering, I love vibrant colours, green plants, sweet flowers, the warm sun and singing birds. I will not stand by and watch him burn innocent worlds." Persephone said. Her voice was sincere and full of determination.

"She's telling the truth." Hermes said, "I can tell, I always know when people are lying and Persephone isn't."

"I also believe you Persephone." Rhadamanthus said. Will could also sense the truth in her words. "Guards, remover those bonds, she'll not harm us." ordered Rhadamanthus. The guards hesitated at first yet complied.

"Thank you Rhadamanthus." She said, rubbing the red marks around her wrists.

They remand there for a while longer, Persephone helped with information about Hades plans, for his supposed wife and queen of the Underworld she wasted no time in given the rebels any information they needed. However she soon decided that it was time to leave in case Hades grew suspicious. Despite the arguments from some of the guards Rhadamanthus allowed her to leave. The Guardians also decided it was time to leave… for now. Hermes explained that they had to leave through the same portal they entered through, but luckily he knew the way so they could fly instead of traipsing all over Underworld.

"Fly? But we don't have wings!" Alchemy stated.

"Well I'm not carrying them." Cornelia stated. Alchemy and Eric shifted nervously at the thought of being carried through the air, even if they were their friends.

"That reminds me." Will said as she raised the Heart of Kandrakar towards Hay Lin.

"Oh watch this Eric, it's so cool." She said as Will spoke the words; "Guardant Unite."

There was a flash of light around Hay Lin and Eric watched in awe as the bright silhouette of his girlfriend morphed into her Guardian form. "So what do you think?" She asked to her boyfriend's stunned face.

"You… err… you… you have wings!"

"Is that it?"

"And you still look beautiful and stuff, relay beautiful." Eric quickly responded with a nervous chuckle and sighed in relief when Hay Lin smiled.

"Don't worry; I was the same when I first saw Will like that." Matt whispered to him.

"Hay Lin, do you think you can manage Eric?" Will asked.

"Of course I can." Hay Lin smiled and moved behind Eric before rapping her arms around him and locking them in place under his arms.

Will turned from the two love birds to a nervous Alchemy and said with a kind smile. "Don't worry, I won't drop you. Unless you want someone else to carry you?"

"Wouldn't you rather carry Matt?" She asked.

"No, he can fly himself." Will said, turning her eyes to here still human boyfriend. Alchemy and Eric also turned to him with quizzical looks.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part." He said, there was a sudden flash of light and where Matt once stood now stood a large muscular man with a golden mask, large black bird's wings and a tail. "This is my regent form." Matt explained. Eric and Alchemy just nodded, they've already seen enough impossibility today for this to seem almost normal, almost.

Flying was an amazing experience for Eric. Hay Lin's gentle yet firm hold around him eased his worries away as they soured gracefully over the green grasslands, forests and marble villas of Elysium. This was far better than anything he could ever dream of, there was nowhere one earth, or in the universes where he'd rather be.

Alchemy on the other hand was terrified, despite of Will's assurances she instated that Cornelia helped carry her, much to Cornelia's displeasure. Even with two guardians holding on to her, each with superhuman strength and Matt flying below ready to catch her 'if' she fell, She still was petrified of the flight.

Again Hermes led the way back towards the portal to Asphodel, the land of the neutral, named after the ghostly flowers that Persephone grew there. Hay Lin and Eric gently landed amongst the groves of trees in front of the shimmering blue portal in a stone circle. Taranee, Irma, Hermes and Matt landed nearby and finally with a thud and sigh of relief Alchemy as Will and an annoyed Cornelia landed behind her.

Together they moved through the portal into the dark tunnel leading to the Meadows of Asphodel. They emerged into the bleak and dim atmosphere of the windswept meadows. The grasses rustled in the deadly cold wind. The flowers grew as if to reach any form of light and warmth yet found none. In the distance the red skis and fiery mountains of Tartarus scared the bleak lands. There was Hades and his army, there the Guardians would have to go. But not today, first they had to get their friends home.

The grasses rustled from a large object moving. Someone was watching them. "Who's there?" Will demanded as she, the other Guardians and Matt turned defensive.

"P-P-Please… me no hurt." Said a week voice, it was the same brown haired girl from before.

"We won't hurt you." Hay Lin said as she and the others lowered the magical fields around them.

"Why are you following us?" Asked Cornelia in a slightly harsher tone.

"Me warn you. Hades bad…"

"We're here to stop him." Will said.

"No, be ca… cer… careful… Hades bad… kill friends… hunts me…" The girls whispered in fear and sadness.

"Why dose he hunt you?" Hay Lin asked. The girl pointed to Will.

"Heart. Hades want Heart."

"What? what do you mean? He hunts you for the Heart of Kandrakar?" Will asked.

"Me… Me… me don't member…" The girls said, her deep and empty cold blue eyes met Will's warm chocolate brown. "Aether the fifth…" She said, Will could fell something strange in the air, "One that binds, berth of gods, key of life, the… the… _the_ _quintessence_."

Bang! A sudden electrical charge shot thought the air and ground. Will reacted just in time to stop the charge. It felt just like quintessence. She and the others stared back in shock at the girl who was huddled up in a ball, cowering with fear and alarm. "W-Who are you?" Will asked.

Slowly the brown haired girl uncurled herself as Will slowly approached; there was something about her that she felt drawn to. The girl was still fearful and before Will could get any closer she turned and ran.

"Wait!" Will cried as she followed the over the mound however as she crest the top the girl was gone. She had simply disappeared leaving eight perplexed people wondering what just happened.

"Hermes, what just happened?" Taranee asked. The god shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself Guardian."

"Well she's gone now." Will sighed. "Come on, let's go home."

This time the flight was in a far more sombre move as they darted close to the ground, staying under cover as much as possible. Erinyes and Demons scouted overhead, meticulously scouring the land for them. Often they found the only way to escape detection was for Hay Lin to turn them all invisible.

Eventually they reached the murky banks of the river Styx, just a short flight to go until the portal home. The cold harsh waters past under them as if they were a bleak never ending chasm of emptiness. However the opposite bank, littered with the starving ghosts of those who couldn't pay Charon was worse than the water.

They made their way up the banks and the mountain side. The rocks passed quickly under them and they were all glad that they'll soon be out as they crested the top…

"Hello Guardians."

They froze at the sight before them. None other than Prince Phobos himself stood there with ten skeletal guards, five daemons and a minotaur. "You know, you're very predictable nowadays, and as you can see I have some new friends."

"You don't scare us Phobos," Will said in defiance. "We've beet you twice before, we will do it again."

Phobos merely rolled his eyes at the statement and with little effort said, "Kill them."

The skeletons rushed forwards only to be blasted by fire and lightning from Taranee and Will as Cornelia grabbed them with her telekinesis and hurled them into the canyon edge before tearing the rocks down onto them.

That didn't stop the daemons though. One swooped for Hermes who in one Swift motion ducked under it, grabbed its arm and slammed it head first into the hard rocky ground knocking it out cold. Another turned for Irma who took off and fired high pressured jests of water into it. The demon flinched and reeled back from the bullet like hits before diving off to get away.

A third demon didn't go for the Guardians, Matt or Hermes, this one dived for Eric. Eric found himself stuck on the cliff edge with his back against the canyon wall. The demon's dead and merciless red eyes grew larger as its horrific screech shot through him. _'This was it.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes, unable to face the fast approaching death. Nothing, no pain, no blood, just an ice cold wind flowed around him. Was he dead? He didn't fell dead. Slowly he dared to open his eyes to come face to face with the demon, its razor sharp claws just millimetres from his face. Frozen. The demon was frozen.

He understood why as, with an angry cried, Hay Lin smashed into the frozen monstrosity, shattering it and sending the pieces over the cliff edge. "Are you ok?" She asked. Her eyes filled with fear and worry. She didn't expect Eric's answer.

"DOWN!" He cried as she felt him smashing into her and rolling across the hard, jagged ground as a black shape swooped over and crashed into the canyon edge. Hay Lin and Eric looked up at the daemon that shook the dizziness from its head before turning to the two and screeched. Its attack never came though. There was the cracking of lightning as Will slammed down on the creature sparking with electricity and quintessence.

The minotaur was another threat altogether, one that had set its sights on Alchemy. It drew up its war-axe and swiftly swung at the girls head. She shirked and by some miracle ducked enough for the axe to miss. She fell to the ground and took off in a scurry. Yet the minotaur pursued and drew it's axe up in a hurry.

There was a flash of light and an explosion of heat. The bull-headed man cried in pain. It stumbled and turned with eyes of anger towards Taranee, her hands full of fire. She let lose another onslaught of heat, the minotaur's hair burned and its skin singed. The beast roared in anger and charged the Guardian of fire. She dived to the sided just in time, the creature stumbled to slow and turn only to get a face full of fire.

Then from behind green beams of energy smashed into its back as Matt swooped down and tacked it to the ground. He rolled onto the beast and let loose a flurry of hits and punches. The beast snorted and roared but with a final strike, it was no more.

The last two demons attacked, one shot for Matt whist the other for Irma. Irma turned and pelted the monster with bullets of water. It screeched and turned only to then swoop down on her again, suddenly the rocks around rose from the ground and smashed into the beast. Cornelia's attack had knocked it to the ground as Irma made the finishing hit with a fist of water. Matt was wrestling on the grown with the final demon. Its claws sliced his skin as he fired blasts of energy from his eyes hitting the demon directly in its face. It flew of and crashed to the ground still and unmoving.

The monsters were gone. They stood and turned towards Phobos who had a look of pure anger and frustration on his face. His eyes scanned over his opponents, the Guardians who had beaten him twice before, one-third of the Heart of Earth and a God, they outnumbered him and he knew even with a third of the Heart of Meridian he didn't stand a chance.

Bursts of energy erupted from his hands. His opponents either dived out of their path or created force-fields to block them. It brought him time however as with a frustrated grunt he teleported away.

His escape also frustrated the Guardians, but they couldn't dwell on that now. "Is everyone ok?" Will asked. She was pleased to hear the others reply with yes. Eric and Alchemy were shaken but still in one piece. Matt however changed back to his human form and removed his blood stained hand from his chest.

"This is gonna take some explaining." He grunted as Will rushed over.

"Oh gosh, Matt! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Will." He replied to his worrying girlfriend with a smile "It's just a scratch… or three."

"Let me see."

"I said I'm fine, and I'm sure magic will heal me." Matt said back yet was unprepared when Will yanked back his shirt to see three deep gashes across his chest. Her eyes waded yet she relaxed as the wounds started to heal over in a green mist. "See, you can let go now."

"Oh, oh… sorry, sorry I…" Will stumbled, flustered and embarrassed by what she just did.

"It's fine Will, I'm fine, just please don't undress me in public again." Matt said smiling, as he pulled his shirt back down.

"You're not helping." Will grumbled as the Irma and Hay Lin sniggered behind her.

"Come on, let's go, I've had enough of Hell for today." He joked, wrapping his arm around Will's shoulders and leading the group back into the canyon and the way out.

"WAIT!" Hermes suddenly shouted. Matt and Will barely had time to register his command as a large three headed dog leaped out of the canyon's mist towards them. They dived to the side as Hermes dashed forward to throw Cerberus to the side. "Down! Stay!"

Cerberus glared at him, his three heads growled yet reluctantly the dog allowed them to pass. Hermes had beaten Cerberus enough times to know that the dog had just given up whenever he was there.

* * *

><p>"And that's the whole story Mrs Lin." Nigel said, he'd just finished explaining his story to Yan Lin and she took the news that her granddaughter had been kidnaped by demonic gods and dragged into hell surprisingly well.<p>

After he returned to school, and had an awkward explanation with his teacher about why he was late for class, he managed to gather together the mindless clones of Taranee, Irma, Will and Hay Lin that Taranee told him about and remembered how they explained that they used the basest of Hay Lin's family restaurant the Sliver Dragon as a sort of headquarters. He decided it was best if they hid there until the real girls returned. It was here he also found Caleb arguing with a green creature called Blunk about medicines.

"Well I'm sure they'll be ok," Yan Lin sighed, "They have faced worse before, we just have to wait. It reminds me of my times as Guardian, Cassidy had been kidnapped…" Sudden flashes of light cut Yan Lin's story off as Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Matt and to Nigel, Caleb and Yan Lin's surprise Alchemy and Eric suddenly appeared in the basement.

The friends spent the evening together recounting stories, filling in the gaps in Eric, Nigel and Alchemy's knowledge, laughing and relaxing with cups of tea, biscuits in their boy or girlfriends' arms.

Today has been a small victory. One of Hades' generals was imprisoned, they've made contact with new allies and they know where he'll strike next. But even now they knew that the war was far from over and Eric, Nigel and Alchemy knew that their lives would never be the same again.


	9. Ghosts of the Night

Chapter nine. This one was a tough one and I hope it came out well. I was completely stuck with writers block in it and it was a nightmare to worm myself out of it. I hope you like it how it turned out.

Also please forgive me for any spelling mistakes. I do my best to proof read my work.

And remember to Review.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The clocks struck nine across the arrives lounge of Heatherfield International Airport. The crowds of people waiting for their friends, business partners, family and loved ones to enter through the arch towards the exit were wearing thin. The Hale, however were not, but their patience was. "How much longer?" A bored Lillian complained to her parents.<p>

"She's got a point dear." Harold Hale said to his wife, "Cornelia's plane landed an hour ago."

"I'm sure there's a reason." Elizabeth Hale sighed looking towards the exit. Finally she saw a familiar face. "Look there she is."

"Where are her bags?" Her father said as he stared at his approaching daughter.

"What is she wearing?" Lillian asked with a smirk and a snigger.

Cornelia approached empty handed with a look of pure annoyance. Thankful that no one was taking much note at the Kandrakaren Monk robes she was wearing. Everyone but her family that is.

"So… how was your trip to see Elyon?" Her mother asked, trying not to draw attention to anything that would frustrate her daughter more.

"Oh it was great." Cornelia cheerfully said with a sarcastic undertone, "Until the airport lost my bags, my hand luggage was stolen and I was left with these stupid robes after an accident I'd rather not remember." she sulked; she was great at lying when she could.

"What! How did this happen, did you call security?" Harold's questions were fast and relentless. So were Cornelia's answers, she had already sorted out her cover story beforehand.

"Can we please go home now?" She eventually yawned half an hour later as her father was busy arguing with the staff at the airline help desk.

"She's got a point Harold," Elisabeth said leaning against wall with her daughters. "Lillian's almost asleep."

"No I'm not!"

"All, alright!" Harold said to his family but turned back to the airline staff, "You have our number, and I want to know as soon as you find my daughter's stuff." And with that they left the airport and entered the awaiting car.

"So why are you wearing monks' cloths?" Lillian asked with an innocently sly smile as she strapped herself in next to her sister.

"My clothes were trashed, and this all I could get after someone stole my purse." Cornelia huffed, staring at her sister with a look what would make Lurdens think twice. Lillian however just smiled and mouthed the word 'Queen'.

"So how was Australia? What's Elyon's house like?" Her mother asked from the front seat.

"I bet it's all big and royally." Lillian slyly said.

Cornelia sighed. This was going to be a long ride home. And a long ride it was. The barrage of questions kept coming, along with Lillian's remarks of her secret life, Cornelia managed to answer them as well as possible and thankfully her parents managed to believe her, even her excuse for the monks robe.

They didn't notice that they were the only car on the main highway into Heatherfield. They also didn't notice how dark the world had become. The only thing Harold did notice was the mist that flowed across the road. When he flicked the fog lights on he noticed something else.

"Aarrhh!" He screamed as his foot smashed down on the brake. The car skidded to a sudden halt sending its passengers forward, also screaming.

"Harold! What… What was it?" A terror-stricken Elizabeth panted.

"I… I… There… I… I saw… I saw a… I saw a… a ghost." He stumbled out, truly frightened, his berth visible in the ice cold air, so cold the windows were beginning to frost over.

"Harold, don't say that in fort of Lillian." Elizabeth hissed and shivered. "What do you mean a ghost? They don't exist!"

"W-w-why is i-i-it so c-c-cold…" Lillian shivered, everyone was thinking the same.

"I… I'm telling you, there… there was a woman… a pail… black haired woman… standing right there, as I p-p-put t-t-the brakes o-o-on s-s-she d-d-dis-sap-ppeared." Everyone was now shivering as fear was growing through them. Cornelia looked out of her window into the rolling mist; it was awfully familiar to the miss on Underworld…

"D-Dad, we sh-sh-should g-g-get out of here!" She stammered. Her eyes scanned the mist, searching for anything, any threat. He could tell for all her time as Guardian that there was one and she'll let nothing harm her family, she didn't mind as Lillian huddled closer to her for warmth and protection.

"Yeah… you're right." Harold said as he attempted to start the car, they all cringed at the sound of it stalling. "C-Come on." He tried again, the car continued to stall. Again and aging it stalled.

Cornelia kept her watch up; she squinted through the icy windows into the cold mist. Something was moving. "D-Dad w-we've got to go…. go NOW!"

"I… I'm trying!" Harold shirked as he continued to turn the key.

"W-W-What do we do?" Lillian cried. Something was definitely moving through the mist and running all around them. The car appeared to be frizzing over. Cornelia had an Idea, as a last result she'll teleport them all out of there but first…

"Lillian." She whispered, holding her sister by the shoulders as looking into her eyes. "I know you don't have all your powers and you can't control them but pleases, try to start this car, I know you can do it."

"H-How?"

"YOU are the Heart of Earth, YOU control EVERYTHING."

Lillian nodded and closed her eyes, she as unsure of how to do it or even if she could. She concentrated on everything, every sense, every thought, she could feel them all. She brushed the mind of a passing bird, she felt the grass complain about the cold, she sensed something dark outside, something with sinister intentions and yet something else. She sought out the car, its engine as it turned, she could feel the spark flowing through the wires the pistons struggling to turn, the failing ignition, the ice that creped in. She focused. _'Start.' _She called in her mind. _'Start'_. She pictured what she wanted, the car starting. Pure white light seeped from her hands into the car where it flowed into the wires and into the engine.

The engine choked it life. Harold cheered in satisfaction as his foot slammed down on the accelerator. It screeched into action and they speed from the freezing mist, both relived and frightened by what just occurred. Lillian let out a yes and celebrated. She and Cornelia grabbed each over in a celebratory hug with small cries of "I did it" and "You did it."

And behind them they left a pail, raven haired woman in a pitch black dress, she held a look of both confusion and mild frustration.

* * *

><p>Eric Landon gazed up at the stars that night. Normally this wouldn't have been anything special He always loved the night sky, after all he did live at an observatory. But tonight they seemed different to him. That day all his questions and knowledge about life, the universe and everything had been completely upturned and rewritten.<p>

He had stepped onto another world, one of myth and legend where gods and magic resided. He battled with monsters and met heroes of old. It was amazing, extraordinary, unbelievable and terrifying. He only wished Hay Lin had told him sooner.

Hay Lin. She seemed so normal yesterday, a beautiful, kind hearted, happy and spirited girl. Now Eric sees her in a new light, now she was also brave, ferocious, protective and strong. He never could have even guessed her secret life, a life that the he only wished he could know of sooner. He'd always thought she wasn't like another girl he'd met; now he knew that was an understatement.

His eyes turned skywards again, becoming lost in the tangled webs of light and dust that glistened in the vibrant and vast night sky. He wondered which star Underworld orbited, or even if it was in this galaxy or universe. Where were the other worlds they spoke about, Meridian, Kandrakar, Zamballa? How many more worlds were there? How many new and amazing forms of life?

He knew he'd never know the answer. For him the universe seamed far bigger tonight than ever before. And he knew that there was no one he wanted to experience it more with than Hay Lin.

He sighed as dark clouds covered the smooth ribbons of stars as droplets of water began to drip against his face and an icy cold breeze brushed against his skin. He shivered and turned inside, locked the door and slipped into bed, exhausted from the day.

* * *

><p>Taranee sat in her room studding the scrolls that Alexander had gave her. Translating the ancient Greek words into modern English was a challenge; so far she only managed to translate <em>'How to Rule the World: An Autobiography by <em>_Alexander III, King of Macedon, Hegemon of the Hellenic League, __Shahanshah__of Persia, Pharaoh of Egypt and Lord of Asia.'_ And most of that was guesswork. Even now she was beginning to think of how underwhelming one of history's gratis leaders was in real life. She was also wondering why they all spoke English first place, maybe she'll have to ask the Oracle.

Three sudden taps at her bedroom window jogged her from her thoughts. _'Nigel.' _She thought, _'he is the only one who does that'_. Thankful that she was still clothed Taranee walled over to the door to her bouncy and gently pulled back the curtains reviling a wet Nigel with an awkward, rain-soaked smile. Overall he had the appearance of a puppy that had been frolicking in a large puddle and was now looking for affection. Taranee giggled as she unlocked the door.

"Hi, Taranee. You don't mind me being here do you?" Nigel asked. The rain poured down the sides of the house as a cold breeze wafted through the door.

"No, of course not. Come in, just stay quiet, if my Mom finds out she'll go ballistic."

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry I'm wet." He said as he entered the room, careful to remove his muddy shoes as water dripping onto her floor. Taranee closed the door behind him at turned to her soaked boyfriend. She sighed at the state of him and then had an idea.

"You need drying off." She said. "Put your arms out and stay still."

"Taranee…" Nigel began to aske in confusion only of Taranee to cut him off.

"Just do it." She said in a serious tone and similar look, Nigel could only comply.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously, his arms held out to the side. Taranee only smirked as she wrapped her arms around him and stared into his eyes. Nigel's eyes widened as he saw fire building in hers. "Taran…" He didn't get to finish as Taranee's lips met his. For the first time in his life he tried pulling away from her in panic as flames enveloped him. But to his surprise they didn't burn and as soon as it started the experience ended with Taranee standing crossed arms in front of him with a smirk.

"Wha… Wh… What was that?" He stammered, still in shock.

"You were wet and cold so I warmed and dried you." She answered. Nigel looked to his arms where the last wafts of steam glided form his jacket.

"You could have warned me!"

"Where would be the fun in that?"

"Your Mom's right, I am a bad influence." Nigel sighed. "What was that kiss for?"

"To stop you screaming," Taranee plainly stated before adding in mock sadness, "Also I thought you liked me kissing you."

"Not when I spontaneously combust!" Nigel stated patting his body to check for any fire damage. "Am… am I missing an eyebrow?"

"They're a little singed, sorry." They stared at each over in silence, five seconds past… then another five seconds… they burst out laughing.

"Q…Q…Quiet, my parents…" Taranee stammered out between gasps of laughter that she desperately tried to supress.

"Sorry." Nigel sighed as he tried to compile himself they both took deep berths and sighed.

"So was there a reason for you coming here in the rain?" Taranee asked as she moved to sit crossed legged on her bed.

"It wasn't raining when I was walking here." Nigel stated as he sat on her desk's chair, "And besides coming here to see you I… I just wanted to ask you if there's anything, anything at all I can do to help you?"

"You asked me the same question this morning." Taranee sighed. "Nigel, the reason why I was so upset that morning was because of this other life of mine. The only reason I didn't break down there and tell you was because I was afraid." She sighed again as Nigel listened intensely. "Afraid of you not believing me… or rejecting me… most of all you getting hurt because of it."

"Taranee, I would have never rejected you because of that, in fact what hurt the most was you not telling me sooner." He said, Taranee sighed again. "But I'm still with you now." He smiled. "And I know why you didn't what to tell me, after all I'm not the most reliable person, and we've only been together for a year."

"Nigel, that has nothing to do with it, but thank you." Taranee smiled, "But Nigel please, just stay away from danger, these people we fight are far more powerful than you can imagine."

"If it wasn't for me Taranee, you, Irma and Will would be dead by now, or worse."

"I know... I just don't want to see you hurt."

"What about that Nerissa person? You said she used Eric to get to Hay Lin, he was put in mortal danger without even knowing it." Nigel said, Taranee could tell he wouldn't give up. "Look Taranee, I'm not asking to fly into battle with you, I just want to help."

"Nigel, having you here for me is all that I want."

"And I want to know that you'll always come back here in one piece." They both sat in silence. Each was worried about the over, each considering what the other had said. "Taranee, please think about it." Nigel said with a smile, he stood and kissed Taranee on the cheek before turning towards the door to the balcony.

"Nigel, wait." Taranee said as she slid from her bad and waked towards him. "You're not planning to walk home in the rain are you?"

"I have to." Nigel answered with a confused looked. Taranee took his hands and with a smile asked;

"Have you ever teleported before?"

* * *

><p>Alchemy lay on her bed staring up at the dimly lit celling. A soft melody of sorrowed music gently drifted across her from the stereo. She always found music like that relaxing, it's dull and calm melodies had always washed her problems away. Tonight however, as rain taped against her windows and a cold breeze rustled the trees outside, she wished today never happened.<p>

Not only was she tortured into betraying her friends, she was dragged into hell on another planet where monsters sought to kill her. Her friends… she thought she knew them, and they had kept this secret from her. That Elyon, her best friend just left without trusting her with the truth. They didn't even know if she was there to save. If Hay Lin, Matt and Eric weren't there would they have come at all?

She sighed and rolled onto her side, unable to cope with her thoughts as tears built in her eyes. They could all rely on each over and now their boyfriends and Irma has her family for comfort. Alchemy however, she has no one. They couldn't imagine the pain she was put though. They showed her sympathy yet she was still alone with the trauma. She couldn't tell her parents, not only would the not believe her she promised her friends she'll tell nobody about anything.

Alchemy closed her eyes, attempting to put the memories out of her mind as she slowly drifted into a restless, haunted sleep.

* * *

><p>The Hale's burst into their apartment, punching on all the lights and startling a sleeping Napoleon. The cat looked around confused as Harold held her shivering wife on the opposite couch, cooing soft words like, "We're home, we're safe now," in her ear. Cornelia immediately grabbed a phone and informing her parents hurried up to her room on the apartment's second level. Finley he turned to Lillian who huddled next to her parents with a far more fearful look than he'd ever seen in his life.<p>

The regent leaped across the floor and curled up in a ball on his queen's lap. Lillian slowly petted his fur as he looked up with a concerned and questioning look. She didn't say anything as she held Napoleon and curled up against her mother.

Meanwhile Cornelia had entered her bedroom, closed the door behind her and gave the room a quick once over. She was satisfied that it looked exactly the same as it did before she left, except it was absolutely spotless, remarkable considering the state it was in after Hades' attack. She didn't bother to change clothes, instead she just glamoured herself into some new cloths, and considered why she didn't bother to do that earlier.

She lifted the phone and with a frown of concentration remembered the number to dial. The phone rang.

'_Hello.'_

"Will, listen, something happened on our way home, I think it may be big." Cornelia rapidly burst out.

'_Whoa, calm down, what happened?' _Will asked. She was sitting at home in front of her TV, her mother was out visiting Dean Collins in hospital, apparently his sudden illness was far more serious than she thought and Will actually felt a sight pull of worry, more for her mother's sake than her teacher's.

Cornelia took a deep berth and began to carefully explain what happened. With each word the room felt colder as the rain seamed to bather her windows harder. She shivered remembering the experience, the more she thought about it the more she was sure that it definitely was not natural, it was only done by cold, dark magic.

'_Ok, I'll contact the others.' _Will said, _'We'll meat up at the Silver Dragon basement at eleven.'_

"Do you have any idea how tired we'll be at school tomorrow?" Cornelia yawned. She was exhausted; it was the same for all the Guardians.

'_If evil doesn't rest never do we.'_ Will answered; she too was annoyed by the lack of rest. _'I'll see you in ten minutes.'_

With that the two ended the call. Cornelia moved to have a chat with a cat whilst across town Will looked at her phone and said; "Ed, can you text the others and let them know?"

"Well ahead of you Will, oh, by the way your balance is now five dollars and seventeen cents." The phone answered, Will sighed in response.

"What's the point of you being alive if you can't make free calls of texts?"

"Do you want to break the law?"

It was then the apartment's door swung opened reviling Susan Vandom. She stumbled into the kitchen placing her bag down on the counter and hung up her coat without a word.

"Hi Mom." Will said cheerfully as she approached. Susan Vandom turned to her daughter, Will almost gasped at the sight of her mother's grim look and tear stained cheeks. "Mom…?"

Susan didn't answer as she walked pass Will to curl up on the couch. Will walked over to her and sat next to Susan who continued to stare into the TV screen with an emotionless face. "Mom, Is everything ok?" Will asked, she didn't need to, she already knew the answer.

"No." Susan eventually choked out, she gasped as tears returned to her face. "Dean… they don't know what's wrong… he… he's so week and…" Susan couldn't continue as she gasped and choked in great sobs. Will can't remember seeing her mother like this; she knew that she and Mr Collins had been getting closer over the last few years. The only thing she could think off doing was to hug her weeping mother. "W-Will…" She eventually choked. "Will… he… we wanted to… to tell you together…"

"Tell me what?" Will asked.

"D-Dean… on… on our last date… he… Will, he proposed to me."

Will's eyes widened in absolute shock. "W-W-What!"

"Please Will, I… I love him… and… and… I accepted… and now…" Susan broke down in tears again as Will just stared at her. She had no idea what to feel, she didn't hate Mr Collins, It was the fact that he was her teacher annoyed her most. Her mother always seemed so happy around him and Will was glad that she was. But the idea that he, Mr Collins, would be her step-father! She wanted to argue back, to say something, anything against it, but she couldn't. Not now, not with her mother like this.

Her mind was blank.

She turned and ran into her room and slammed the door behind her and slid down it to the floor. She could hear the few odd muted gasps form her mother as Will's mind raced with thoughts about herself, her mother, Mr Collins and their future, completely forgetting the Guardians.

* * *

><p>In a cold field outside the city of Heatherfield a woman stood, a woman unlike any others, she had raven hair of the darkest black and wore a similar gown over her pail skin. Two more people approached. One was a cloaked man clasping a scythe in his right hand. The other was a rounder woman with dark brown hair.<p>

"Those Guardians captured Hecate." The brown haired woman said in disgust.

"She was arrogant and rash Eris." The first woman replied. Her voice was cold, uninviting and carried an aura of darkness and mystery.

"What should we do next mother?" The cloaked man asked. His voice was one of death, colder than ice and emptier than a black hole. It entered the minds of those around as an echo that didn't pass through their ears.

"Be patient Thanatos." The first woman answered with an evil grin. "I've drawn out the Guardians, we only have to wait. Eris, how successful have you been at tearing a divide between them?"

"I'm afraid their friendship and bond is hard to break. I may have to resort to less subtle measures." Eris, the brown haired woman answered.

"And you my son, what about your actions?"

"The poison I've administered to the Guardians' leader's soon-to-be father is working well, what I don't understand is why you deny me ending his life?"

"Because the fear of him being near death is greater than the hatred that his death will bring." The first woman replied. "Don't worry my son, you will soon bring death, and then victory shall be ours."

"I'm afraid the plans changed Nyx." A forth voice called. The three of them turned to see a man walking through the dark mist towards them.

"Deimos, why are you here?" The first woman, Nyx asked.

"Hades sent me himself, to deliver a helping hand." Demos said, his smile was one of pure evil as he spoke of his cunning plan. The others also smiled as two dark clouds with sparks of deep purple lightning floated out from behind Demos. When he was finish talking he disappeared into a fold leaving the others to the task.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" An agitated and tired Cornelia said as she paced up and down the Silver Dragon's basement.<p>

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Irma said in a tone of absolute boredom as she sat, head held in hands, next to a snoozing Hay Lin who was promptly jogged awake.

"I don't know girls; it's not like her to be late for something like this." Taranee said. "I think something may have happened."

"Has anyone tried calling her?" Hay Lin suggested.

The Guardians looked between each over surprised that no one suggested it before. Taranee sighed as she brought out her mobile and dialled Will's number. It was answered almost immediately but not by whom she was expecting.

"Taranee, its Ed, Will's phone."

"Ed? Where's Will?" Taranee asked, immediately gaining the others attention she placed her phone onto speaker mode for the others to hear.

"Soon after I sent out the messages to you, Will's Mon arrived. She… She had some big news and well, it's hard to explain. She's looked herself in her room; she needs to tell you yourselves."

"Ok, thanks Ed, we're coming." Taranee answer before ending the call.

"What could it be?" Hay Lin mused.

"We'll we won't find out here. Come on." Cornelia said before disappearing in a flash of light. The others soon followed. They never arrived in Will's room however.

"Uh… where are we?" Irma asked as the group looked around at the dark cold, windswept filed around them, it the distance through the rain and mist they lights of Heatherfield glowed an ominous yellow through the skeletal figures of the trees and fences. An Icy breeze brushed over then as colder droplets of rain dripped onto them from the starless, black sky.

"I don't know. We all thought of Will's room right?" Taranee asked the others nodded in agreement.

Cornelia however stayed completely motionless and silent. Her eyes darted around, observing the thick dark fog that was rapidly encroaching. "We have to go, now!"

"What? What is it?" Irma asked only for the fog to have engulfed them. They could only just see each over through the darkness. "Yep, you're right let's go."

"_Why leave so soon Guardians…" _A chilling female voice whispered around them. _"You've only just arrived…."_The voice reverberated through them, shivering every fibre of their bodies.

"Who are you?" Cornelia demanded. The voice laughed. It echoed around, coming from all directions as the wet grass beneath them froze over.

"_I am darkness and shadow… whispers in the wind… I come at twilight and leave in the dawn… I'm always around yet never to be seen… I carry the black and the cold of the Night… I am born of Chaos… Immortal and all powerful… I am Nyx, and the Night is my domain…"_

"You don't scare us." Irma said. By now all guardians were on guard, circled around each over looking out in all directions. The air grew colder than ice, the berth caught in their lungs and its vapour froze from their mouths. Taranee set alight to the centre of the circle; however without Will and the Heart their powers were weak and the fire did little to warm them.

"_I don't intend to scare you… fear is not my power… that is for Demos and Phobos…"_

"Phobos?" Asked Taranee, she was ignored.

"_I intend to defeat you… You can't escape… I've made sure of that… my son shall end your lives… I shall have my revenge…. but first, let's have some fun …" _Nyx laughed as a tunnel appeared in the fog. The walls of dark cloud swirled around either side as at the far side stood a man, a familiar man, one terrifyingly familiar for Irma.

"DAD!" She shirked as she stared at none other than Tom Lair. He was wearing his police uniform only it was torn and bloodied. He looked at Irma with deep empty eyes each with a small glow of red light deep within the centre, they saw not his daughter however, they saw only pray.

He let out an inhuman yell as he charged down the tunnel towards them. The mist suddenly enveloped him and in a flash a demon came screeching out and charged for Irma. She froze. She couldn't think of what to do. Fortunately Hay Lin thought for her. She dived and tackled Irma to the ground as the Demon screeched overhead, its wings unfurled and the creature disappeared into the opposite wall of thick black fog.

Irma wrestled herself free of Hay Lin and leaped from the ground. "DAD!" She screeched as she ran into the fog after him.

"No Irma, wait!" Hay Lin cried as she ran in after her leaving only Cornelia and Taranee left in the clearing.

"Irma! Hay Lin! Come back!" Taranee and Cornelia cried after them, there was no response as their shadows had long disappeared. "What should we do?" Cornelia asked.

"We have to go after them, to try to get out." Taranee said.

"In there?"

"Yes, take my hand."

"What?"

"So we don't lose each over."

"Oh right."

"_You cannot escape Guardians... You will perish tonight…"_

Nyx's taunts went ignored by Irma as she charged through the blinding fog that blanketed across her eyes. She could barely see her hands in front of her face as her feet shattered the frozen grass and drops of rain fell upon her. She didn't mind that, she's always loved the rain and being water guardian she didn't feel the ice cold chill as in soaked through her cloths. All that she cared for at the moment was to make sure that her dad was safe and human. She kept running as inhuman sounds squawked, squealed and gargled around her.

But soon there was nothing, not a squeak or squallier nor gust of wind or the gentle tapping of rain. A deadly silence fell over her as she slowed to a stop. She was lost, alone and with no idea how to escape. She tried teleporting only to find to great shock that she couldn't. Fear began to set in. It swelled in her body's core and took a stranglehold on her limbs and mind. Her berths deepened and grew rapid. She scanned the mist for anything to help her find her way. There was nothing, absolutely nothing but the dark and endless thick fog that engulfed the world around her.

She suddenly had the urge to turn around. In a flash she was looking behind and caught the shadow of a man in the fog. "Who are you?" She demanded as the ice rose from the ground and swirled around her. The shadow laughed and in a flash of light disappeared. The fog where the shadow was standing now twisted and drifted apart leaving a tunnel of cloud and ice. It was a trap, she was sure of it. But reluctantly she entered it's vortex like corridor. There didn't seem to be any alternative.

Hay Lin however was wishing there was an alternative. She had run into the fog after Irma and now had lost her. Even with her mastery over air she couldn't clear the thick black walls of cloud that encircled her on all sides, at least while not in her guardian form. She wished Will was here, she'll know what to do. "IRMA!" She called to no avail, "Taranee! Cornelia!"

"Hay Lin!" A voice called back, it wasn't Irma's, Taranee's or Cornelia's however. Hay Lin turned in surprise and disbelief to see a familiar shadow stumbling towards her. "Hay Lin, is that you?" The voice was also unmistakably familiar.

"Grandma! What… What are you doing here?" Hay Lin said as she stared at the sight of Yan Lin emerging from the fog.

"I'm here to help, silly." Yan Lin said with a smile.

"But how did you get here?"

"Grandma has her ways." She replied also with a smile.

"But I don't understand."

"You don't have to my dear. Now come on, let's find your friends." She said. Yan Lin turned and walked back into the fog, her shadow rapidly disappearing.

"Grandma, wait!" Hay Lin called as she raced afterwards, she wasn't sure but something seemed off about her Grandmother. "Grandma! Grandma where are you?" Hay Lin called as she lost Yan Lin in the fog.

"Over here." She called back.

Hay Lin continued towards the voice. "Come on Hay Lin, this way!" Yan Lin's voice called, still Hay Lin couldn't find her. It was now she felt something different in the air. It was as if it was telling her to do something, to _'DUCK!'_

Hay Lin shot down as a blade, its cold edge sharp enough to cut the fog itself slice above her. She rolled on the frozen heath and turned to see a large man in a long, thick hooded cloak standing over her, his bony fingers clasped a long dark scythe as he held a look of frustration on his shadowed face that seemed to have more bonne than skin.

Hay Lin screamed as the man swung the scythe again. She rolled out of its path yet it caught the very side of her arm. A shocking pain shot through her from the gash witch was nothing more than a long paper cut. Hay Lin concentrated, as the man raised the scythe to swing again she shot forth a blast of strong wind that threw the man off balance giving Hay Lin a chance to stand and face him.

It didn't stop the man though. He turned to Hay Lin with an emotionless face and throwing his scythe to his left hand he drew a long sword form his cloak. The sword itself was made from a dark metal that was sharp enough to carefully carve diamonds and somehow in the near total darkness it gleamed menacingly.

Hay Lin sent forth another whirlwind which the figure was prepared for. He stood his ground and then slashed out at Hay Lin with the sword. He shrieked and jumped back, the blade narrowly missed as the scythe came round form the left. This time she was to slow to dodge completely. The blade sliced across her collar, narrowly missing her through. She cried in pain as blood dripped from the large gash under her cleanly sliced cloths. She wimped and ran, barely missing another slice that took strands of her hair.

Hay Lin ran faster than she ever had in her life. She didn't know where she was going, her body complained in near total exhaustion. Adrenaline flowed through her as her feet smashed into the frozen grass and heather. Her foot slipped. She shrieked as she fell into a ditch under a tree. Her ankle was thrust into immense pain.

She tried to scurry out of the freezing mud and rain filled ditch however her muscles were week, her ankle was shocked with pain and her body as falling numb from the cold. She was covered in mud and blood as tears started to form in her eyes. "Help… please." She hopelessly whimpered, even that was becoming a struggle.

She didn't scream when two hands grabbed each of hers; instead she looked up in fear as she was dragged from the ditch. What she saw however wasn't a monster or evil minion, instead she saw a sight she had never been happier to see, Taranee and Cornelia.

"Is… is it really you?" She asked as they placed her against a tree, each held concern expirations on their faces.

"Yes Hay Lin, it's us." Taranee answered, in shock at the state of her friend. "Are you ok?"

Hay Lin looked around weakly, it took her a while to consider the question and respond. "No... My… My foot."

Taranee turned to in and gently placed her hand on the red marks under the mud. Hay Lin hissed in pain. "Sorry. I don't think it's broken."

"Where's… where's Grandma?" Hay Lin said. Her eyes struggled to look around.

"Grandma? Yan Lin isn't here." Cornelia stated.

"But I saw her." Hay Lin attempted to argue back.

"And I saw Lillian and Taranee saw Nigel." Cornelia said.

Taranee nodded in depressed agreement and said; "I think their trying to scare us, to separate us. It looks like you had a close escape."

"He… It… I don't know what it was. A man… In a cloak … He looked like that ferryman in Underworld only worse." Hay Lin shivered. "Where's Irma?"

"We thought she was with you, you ran after her." Cornelia said.

"We've got to find her." Taranee stated and turned back to Hay Lin; "But you're not going anywhere."

"I can still fly." She said in determination.

"You can barely keep your eyes open." Said Taranee.

"Then what do we do? We just can't sit her and wait for them to attack! Without Will we might as well be powerless." Cornelia stated.

Taranee sighed; "That Nyx, she said 'the night is my domain', I think she means that she's the Heart of night or something, and as long as it is night she has power."

"So we have to survive until morning?" Asked Cornelia.

"_Clever Guardians... you cannot survive however… your deaths have been demanded and you will perish this night."_ Said the ghostly voice of Nyx.

Taranee stood and looked out into the fog. "Then show yourself, why don't you just get it over with?"

"_You relay think I'm stupid enough to take you all on… Divided you are weak… Just as your friends Hay Lin and Irma found…"_

"What did you do to Irma?" Demanded Taranee as the others looked around for the voices source.

Nyx laughed. _"I did noting Guardian… I don't dirty my hands... That is my son's profession… I'm surprised you didn't hear her screams as she begged for mercy… her cries of pain were beautiful to the ears… Her sole is already in Hades' position… Powerless, helpless and having forgotten herself…You shall soon join her Guardians… you or your families that is…"_

"YOU MONSTER! YOU… YOU…" Hay Lin struggled for words over her distressed rage. She had launched herself of the ground not caring for her foot as she floated, grasping for anything as Taranee and Cornelia held her back.

"You're lying!" A helpless and desperate Taranee called.

"_Am I Guardian...? Am I…?"_

* * *

><p>Will hated herself. She lay curled up on her bed no longer able to think. Her mother had stopped crying a while ago, how long she doesn't know. Her mother was out there suffering and Will just abandoned her all because of her selfishness.<p>

She sighed. Her father was already engaged to that Sarina Sanchez, they were invited to the wedding however her mother had torn up the invitations and muttered something along the lines of 'I feel sorry for her'.

Will closed her eyes and attempted to remember the times they were happy together, her oldest memory flashed before her. She was about four and they were at some amusement park somewhere. Will could only smile however as she saw more memories her heart grew heavy as she remembered the arguments. She sighed again. Perhaps she was afraid that Mr. Collins would hurt her mother like her father did. That must be it. She turned and looked up at her frog shape clock though tired eyes. They widened.

"Oh no." She urgently whispered as she shot up after seeing the time. _'I hope they're still there.' _She thought to herself as she grabbed a coat and swung it on her arms before picturing the Silver Dragon's basement in her mind and teleporting herself there.

If she had stayed in her room for a few more seconds she would have heard a few genital knocks at the door and her mother saying in a sad tone; "Will. I – I'm sorry, please can't we talk about this. I should have told you sooner." Susan sighed. "Will, I'm coming in."

Her hand pushed the door handle; she was tankful the door wasn't slammed in her face as she softly pushed it open. She looked around the dark room. Everything seemed normal except someone was missing. "WILL!"

* * *

><p>Nyx peered through the fog at the three Guardians who were glancing around in a feeble attempt to spot her. She sighed. She had to admired their spirit. Even the one called Hay Lin, who was using the tree as support for her sprained ankle, had a look of rage and determination as she stood in an aggressive stance.<p>

Then she felt something. It was a ping in the back of her head sinning out from behind her subconscious. She felt a trail of magic in the night. Someone had teleported into the basement of that oriental restaurant. She looked further though her mind. It was Will, the Guardian leader.

She had an idea.

"Thanatos, you say here and eliminate these pests." She said to her cloaked son who had as much resemblance to her as a meerkat did to a dragon.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The leader of these Guardians is alone and I'll be the one to get her."

"What about the fog and the Aethions." Thanatos asked gesturing to the forms of Yan Lin and Nigel standing behind him with blank emotionless faces and clouded eyes. They shimmered and changed however there was no clean green circle of light like normal glamouring. One second there was two people standing there and the next they had morphed into clouds of black gas with an ominous deep purple light flowing and sparking within them.

"The fog shall remain and they will be under your command. Do with them as you wish but use them wisely and remember not to let them stray too far from you."

"It shall be done Mother." Thanatos said.

"I know it shall my son." replied Nyx before teleporting away.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Where could they be?" Will sighed in frustration as she looked around the dimly lit empty basement.<p>

Suddenly she felt as if she wasn't alone.

Will spun round only to be sent flying into a wall by an invisible force. She cried in pain and hissed as her eyes opened to see her attacker.

Before her stood a tall, elegant, raven haired woman that looked as if she was in her late twenties, over all she could be described as beautiful. She wore a black gown over her pail skin and had her right hand reaching out towards Will.

"If you give me the Heart of Kandrakar, Will Vandom, then I will spare your soon to be father."

Will struggled to free herself but was held back. "What do you mean?" She asked with an angered look.

"Dean Collins. I know your mother told you about their engagement. It was my son who poisoned him and if you give me the Heart than I'll let him and your mother live."

Will sparked with rage, literally, quintessence lightning flowed around her and sparked towards Nyx. She reeled back and blocked the energy but allowing Will to fall from the wall. She wasted no time and raised the Heart and said; "Guardian Unite!"

There was a flash of pink light and out cam Will in her Guardian form standing ready to fight. "Where are my friends?" She said in a calm yet aggressive tone.

"I have no interest in fighting you Guardian." Nyx said in a harsh tone. "Give me the Heart and your power over quintessence and I'll spare your life."

"Not gonna happen." Will snapped back as she leaped for Nyx firing bolts of lightning. Nyx dived to the side and with a swish of her hand plunged the room into darkness. Will stumbled and fell onto the wall. She wasted no time in lifting herself up and turning to the dark room only to suddenly feel a hard fist collide with her head. She cried in pain as another fist hit her chest before two hands grabbed her and hurled her across the dark room.

Will twisted in the air, her wings hummed as they flapped and she created two balls of electricity in each hand lighting the basement. Nyx stood before her with an angered face. "Don't you care for your family?" She shouted and fired a beam of black energy towards her.

Will dogged and launched the lightning balls back towards Nyx who swiftly raised a barrier that absorbed them. "I do, and I may not like Mr Collins that much but you won't hurt him."

"I'm not killing him Guardian." Nyx replied with a voice was full of spite. "I'm the one who can save him. Now give me all your power!"

"NO! You're a servant of Hades. He'll use it to kill millions!" Will said defiantly before launching to more bolts of lightning that Nyx dogged.

"I am not HIS SERVANT!" Nyx screamed as she again launched to more blasts of dark energy at Will who yet again dogged. "I'm not working for that ungrateful madman, I'm working with him. And you Guardian shall not stop me from my revenge."

Nyx fired only this time the blasts were stronger and more powerful. Will couldn't dodge in time. She was hit and flew back into a wall and crumpled to the ground. She groaned as she looked up at Nyx who was preparing another charge of energy. Will shot up before Nyx could fire and launched towards her, there was a clash of thunder, a scream of pain, and Nyx crashing to the floor.

"Revenge for what?" Will asked sternly as she stood over Nyx.

"The Oracle, Zeus, they murdered my sister!" Nyx growled, she was dazed and struggled to pick herself up.

"Kandrakar doesn't murder." Will stated. Her tone was one of both sympathy and distrust.

"Gaia… her immortality failed. First she went to Zeus for help and he, her own grandson turned her away." Nyx said in disgust. "And that Oracle of yours, he made her live and then die a mortal death on her Earth."

It was then Will remembered what Hay Lin had told them earlier. "Gaia was the first Heart of Earth." She said, Nyx looked up at her with a face of anger.

"Yes Guardian, and she and her Heart were left to die." Nyx said.

"No, the Heart didn't, Lillian's the Heart of Earth now."

"Lillian?"

"Yes, Cornelia sister, Hades attacked her a few nights ago."

"Lies Guardian, Hades wouldn't do anything like that. He gave me his word that the Heart of Earth would be unharmed." Nyx sternly said as she began to stand.

"Then he's the liar. Hades did attack Lillian, just like he attacked Meriden, only we stopped him." Will said as she took a defensive stance. "Hades killed thousands of innocents…"

"ENOUGH!" Nyx cried as she fired beams of energy from her hands towards Will who dogged and fired back with lightning. Nyx was struck and she fell again.

"It's the truth, I swear it is." Will said as truthfully and calmly as she could. Nyx stared up into her eyes, her expression of anger slowly changed into one of disbelief.

"No, I… I can sense you're telling the truth." She said. "Hades lied to me!"

"He's been using you." Will said as reassuringly as she could manage. "Would your sister have wanted you to be like this? Working for a man to conquer and destroy the Earth and many other worlds?"

"No, she wouldn't." Nyx sighed to herself. "I… I'm not a killer… why am I doing this? I'm far more powerful than him, even Zeus fears me, but I'm no killer… Lillian… she was that young girl in that horseless cart, she's why they… why didn't I sense her?" Nyx shook her head and slowly raised herself to her feet before tuning to Will with a remorseful face. "I'm sorry Guardian; I've made a terrible mistake." She truthfully sighed. "Come on, we can still save your friends."

"How can I trust you?" Will asked. She really did hope that she really had just talked her into leaving Hades yet she also had a feeling that this may be a trick.

"You can't," Nyx honestly answered. "I still want revenge but this is no way to get it. If you want to see your friends again you have to trust me."

* * *

><p>Cornelia hit the hard icy ground with a thud and an oomph. She groaned as she pushed herself up and looked towards her attacker. It was like nothing she had ever seen. It was humanoid in shape and was pitch black with an aura of black cloud around its central mass. Deep purple lights sparked and swirled majestically throughout and around it yet they still conveyed a sense of darkness. What could only be described as two eyes sat on what on a human body would be considered the head, each had a look of anger yet somehow an unnatural emptiness.<p>

There were two of them and the Guardians never saw them coming. They just burst out of the fog and began to attack with surprisingly solid punches or with astonishingly sharp blades that formed from what appeared to be their arms. What made it worse was that the Guardians' attacks seamed to pass right through them.

Cornelia raised the roots form the cleanly sliced remains of the tree they were Hay Lin was once parched. (When these things first attacked she created a small tornado that backfired by the living cloud thing turning into the tornado and nearly slicing Hay Lin's head off.)They waved from the ground with lumps of dirt and soil falling off before she sent them forward towards the cloud creature. She somewhat expected the result of the roots becoming finely sliced by the creature's semi-solid looking blade arms.

Taranee was also struggling with the other cloud creature. Every fire ball she threw at it simple flew through. Hay Lin hovered of to the side and was swaying back and forth in exhaustion. First she spent yesterday rescuing Meridian's citizens, next she had a long night of nightmares, then she was dragged into hell and now she was fighting seemingly invincible creatures in the middle of the night on a frizzing wind and rain swept moor without the Will and the Heart. The only thing that kept her going was rage built form her fear for Irma.

"We can't stop them!" Taranee called.

"Why don't we just run?" Shouted Cornelia as she through some rocks at the creature and only succeeded in creating swirling patterns in its body as they flew through.

"I would name the reasons but I'm a bit busy here." Taranee answered, briefly glancing at Hay Lin before she created a wall of fire between her and the advancing cloud creature that did nothing more than rapidly thawing out the nearby grass.

Hay Lin focused and summoned a whirlwind towards the creature. It was unaffected and it seemed to completely ignore her as it slashed at Taranee. Taranee dogged the first strike yet the second grazed he leg, she cried in pain as a third strike came from her right. Fortunately this strike wasn't a blade instead it was more like a wall that hit her. Taranee tumbled through the air before crashing to the ground and rolled before coming to a complete and painful stop.

Hay Lin tried moving to her aid but fell from exhaustion and stumbled to the ground, shrinking as she clasped her ankle. She glanced at Cornelia who was barely visible in the fog and still struggling with the cloud creature. She then turned back to Taranee with a fearful look as the creature stood over her. Fireballs were flying from Taranee's hands and flew unaffected thought the creature and disappeared in an orange glow into the fog filled night sky. Taranee was fighting with the last of her straight, exhaustion and the cold swept across her body just as a lazy artic tide sweeps up a beach.

She just moved in time for a bladed cloud to skim past her and impale the solid ground. She had no idea what this thing was or where they came from all she knew as she looked up at the semi-solid black humanoid cloud that sparkled with purple light was that it may now be the last thing she sees.

As she stared up at its other bladed hand a small sob escaped her lips. Its times like this people say your life flashes before you, for Taranee however her mind was becoming too numb for it all, she quickly thought of her family, her friends, Nigel, nothing seemed to matter to her other than to be able to see them again in safety. The blade raised high above her. It was ready to strike. She wouldn't be able to dodge. This was it. This was the end. Too soon. Far too soon. Why-

"HAY! GAS BAG!"

The creature's head turned to the sound of the voice. It was a very familiar voice for Taranee and nervously her eyes drifted to the left. They widened at the sight. Emotions of relief, joy, shock, disbelief with a hint of awe flowed through her. Hay Lin also saw the sight and she was in a similar state.

Irma stood, no hovered in front of a closing fold. She seemed to have an aura of pail light around her as her hair flowed wildly in the wind what was most surprising was that she'd changed clothes to a frowning white dress. Her face held an excretion of pure anger and rage.

What happened next came as a complete surprise for Taranee and Hay Lin, Cornelia however was too busy attempting to stay alive to notice. Irma shot forwards bringing a wall of water formed from the air and ground around her and flowed as she slammed into the creature over Taranee. This time there was an effect. The creature was slammed back with a great force in a flurry of black cloud, purple light and water. Irma then bent down to Taranee and held out a hand for her to be pulled up. "Are you ok?"

"Yes..." Taranee answered as she was pulled up, Irma's hand was surprisingly cold to the touch. She looked at her friend and struggled to speak; "What… what happened?"

Irma sighed. "Well on minute I was walking through the fog, the next there was this cloaked dude with a scythe tarring me apart." Taranee continued to stare at her with an even more bewildered excretion. Irma sighed again. "Well, just after he ended my life I found myself chained up in some cell in a dungeon that made Phobos' look like a nice place for a vacation. Not only that I also had no idea who I was or how I got there. Luckily Persephone found me and with great risk to herself freed me, gave me these cloths and sent me here."

Taranee's eye twitched. "Soooo… you're dead?"

"Yes."

"You're a ghost?"

"Yes. Look we can talk about this later."

"Talk about it! You're dead!" Taranee stated in shock.

"You don't have to rub it in."

Hay Lin had now limped over to her friends and equally was just as shocked however before she could comment they were interrupted by a blond haired Guardian crashing to the ground amongst them.

They looked down to Cornelia who had a scowl on her face as she pushed herself up and stood defensively in front of the approaching cloud creature, behind that one the other had also raised itself back up and was also stumbling forwards.

"How did you hurt it?" Hay Lin whispered to Irma.

"I kicked it."

"How? We tried everything and that didn't work."

Irma didn't answer as they prepared for a fight. Fire flowed around Taranee's hands, wind blew around Hay Lin, vines and roots raised around Cornelia and Water flowed around Irma's ghostly form. You would think that she would be more worried about being dead and at first she was, it was then she remembered that her predecessor Cassidy had once been dead, and Nerissa had brought her back form beyond the grave. She just hoped that Will would be able to 'cure' her death, and thus save her from an awkward conversation with her parents. She was however wondering what was happening to her body.

It was then an unexpected fold opened in front of them. "STOP!" A chillingly familiar voice called as the fold closed revelling Will and a woman with long flowing black hair and matching dress. The cloud creatures stopped in their tracks and stood unmoving as the woman raised her hand. There was a flash of dark light and the fog dissipated leaving the field and sky clear. Then Will and the woman turned to the others, each group stared at each over without knowing what to say. There was another watching however, and he did have something to say.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Thanatos asked as he approached.

"That's him! He's the one who killed me!" Irma screamed with rage.

"What?" Demand Will in confusion and shock, Thanatos however turned to the Irma in a similar shocked state.

"You! Why are you here? I sent your soul to Tartarus!" He said clutching his scythe harder. It was then Nyx took charge of the situation.

"Thanatos. Hades has betrayed us. He lied to use and used us. He's crazy for power and will kill thousands to get it."

"You think I didn't know that mother?" Thanatos said, his voice filled with spite. "Why else did you think I joined him?"

"You joined to help me!"

"No mother, do you really think I care for your pity revenge. I joined for the power and the death war would bring."

"What? You… why did you lie to me?" Nyx asked. The Guardians watched them and Will couldn't help but fell a little pity for Nyx.

"You knew what you were joining. There will be casualties, and we shall rule the universes."

"No, I didn't join for the power. I didn't join to kill." Nyx said as she stared her son in the eyes which were hidden in the shade of his hood.

"Then you are weak mother."

"No Thanatos, please stop this madness." Nyx plead, what happened next shocked everyone.

There was a slash of gleaming metal then the sound of flesh tearing and bones shattering, and Nyx letting out a scream and gasp of pain as she crumpled to her knees. The Guardians looked on in shock as Thanatos removed his scythe from his mother's chest and allowed a dark cloud to flow from her dying body and into him, taking her powers with it.

"Evryone has their time mother, even you." Thanatos said darkly as Nyx crumpled and gasped for air. "Don't worry, I'll put your powers to good use, I'll even name one of my worlds after you."

Nyx looked up at Thanatos in shock, pain and absolute hart break as blood dripped form her mother and her teary eyes rolled into the back of her head. Will finally shook herself out of shock and drawing up the Heart of Kandrakar said; "Guardians unite!"

There were four flashes of light and four element names being called and there stood all five Guardians ready for battle, except one.

"I can breathe!" Irma screech in joy as she patted her no longer glowing and pail body. "I can feel! I'm alive! Oh how I missed it… and it's so cold…"

Thanatos frowned, although his hood hid the exertion. "Kill them." He coldly ordered. The two cloud creatures suddenly shifted and began to run towards the Guardians as Thanatos escaped in a fold.

"What are those things?" Will asked.

"Big, bad and… gassy." Irma said as she lunged at one with a flying kick. There was a sound similar to a pig falling onto elastic before bouncing off and landing on hard mud. Coincidentally that is exactly what happened to Irma, only without the pig or elastic. She groaned as she looked up at the cloud creature, its right arm blade thing raise above her as Taranee and Hay Lin swooped down and pull her out the way before she had a chance to die again, and somehow she knew death would be more permanent next time.

Will charged herself with quintessence energy. She raised her hands towards the cloud creature as lightning sparked between her fingers. She hummed with an electric charge as she eyes glowed blue. "Quintessence!" She screamed as lighting shot forth with a monumental clash of thunder and blue light. The cloud creature thing was blasted back it a large flash as the energy arched to the other. Then silence. The first creature lay unmoving as its black cloud began to dissipate. The same was happening to the second which was knelling on the ground. The Guardians watched in curiosity as the cloud reduced itself to a shape of a human man and the deep purple lights and orbs of energy that flowed within and around it in the dark aura of cloud that still hung around its deep black central body turned pure blue. Its large eyes, which were the only visible features on its elliptical head, suddenly became clear and expressed a deep mix of the emotions shock, relief and amassment.

"I… I'm free!" It said form a near invisible mouth as it looked around itself. It then noticed the other creature that lay on the ground. "Ahrûn!"

The cloud creature leaped to its feet and sprinted to the other one, its eyes filled with fear. The Guardians looked between each other, each with cautions and confused expirations. They nodded in a silent agreement and followed the cloud man. He bent down over the other could creature that had morphed into the shape of a human woman. It lay with a low week pulsing blue glow and four long tendrils of dark cloud flowed from the back of its head in a similar fashion of hair.

"Ahrûn." The cloud men whispered in concerned fear as it place its hand on the other's arm and gently pulled it into its arms. Will suddenly felt the pull of guilt as she watched the sight.

"Dævek?" The cloud woman weakly said as her eyes struggled to open.

"It's me my gerhûr. I've got you." The cloud man Dævek said, his voice was warm and comforting yet he struggled to he keep back its mournful concern. Dævek looked up at the Will who was standing of to their side. "They saved us; it's the Guardians, just like in the legends."

"I… I didn't mean to hurt you… I didn't know." Will struggled to speak as she watched the heart-breaking sight. All the Guardians felt the same and were utterly confused how two of their biggest threats suddenly turned to this.

"You didn't know Guardian. No one knows about our people. Our plight, our suffering…" Dævek sighed as he held Ahrûn close.

"What happened?" Taranee asked.

"The plague… then Hades…" Ahrûn said. Dævek nodded in agreement.

"We are Aethions. We were once a proud and peaceful species who would help any who asked and that was our downfall. Five hundred of your Earth years ago a plague spared amongst our people, if you caught it you died. A few hundred of us escaped to other worlds and once we found one suitable for colonising we would travel there, only there was someone there before us. Hades murdered the Heart of Aethion and enthralled our spices."

"That's terrible." Hay Lin gasped.

"Indeed it is."

"How do you survive?" Asked Taranee.

"When Hades has no use for us we're allowed enough free will to live our lives. But when he does, he uses us as assassins and spies, it goes against everything were stand for." Dævek said in spite before sighing as Ahrûn raised one of her hands to his face.

"But we're free now." She said. The blue light of her body was gradually blowing brighter. "And it's all thanks to you Guardians, even if you didn't know."

"What happens now?" Irma asked.

"We have to find a safe place to hid form Hades." Dævek answered. "If even one of his minions finds us we could be enthralled again. He has this object, the Star of Harathor, it was one of the treasures from our home world and somehow it is what allows him control over our people."

"Great, not more work." Cornelia complained. The others just ignored her.

"I have an Idea, you can change your shape right?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yes, our ability to shape shift without Glamour spells is what makes our spices unique and undetectable." Ahrûn said as she lifted herself up holding onto Dævek for support.

"Then you could hide at my place, or Irma's."

"What! No, no, no, no, no! My parents would never allow it."

"She's got a point Irma," Cornelia's said with an amused smile. "Your parents are the only ones who know."

"We don't want to cause trouble." Ahrûn said.

Each of the Guardians turned to Irma with a lopsided smile. Irma however frowned in the centre with her arms crossed in annoyance. "Oh fine! I'll ask my parents."

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT!" Tom Lair screamed in shock as his wife's mug of coffee slipped from her hands and clattered on the floor and shattered into fine pieces that formed islands in a caffeine sea. Ahrûn and Dævek were standing to the side and exchanging unsure looks with each over as a sleepy Christopher who had been constantly asking them questions suddenly stopped and turned to his sister in awe.<p>

"I died alright. Ghee, it's no biggie." Irma said as she sat at the kitchen table resting here head in her hand.

"No biggie? NO BIGGIE!" Tom stammered as Anna suddenly rounded the table and grabbed her daughter in a choking hug.

"Are you alright? Did it hurt?" Anna asked.

"Yes Mom it did. Oh and I think you need to hide my original body before someone finds it… well what's left of it." Irma shivered.

"Perhaps we should leave." Ahrûn said as she ushered her husband out the room. Tom was now near hyperventilating as Christopher remained the most still he's ever been in his life.

"Please don't worry Mom. I'm fine now, and this body is exactly the same as mine was before it was diced up, beheaded and burned." Irma smiled, it was then Tom fainted.

* * *

><p>Will sighed as she turned the handle of her apartment's front door and carefully pushed it open. She decide that this was the best way to enter after she had teleported into her bedroom and her alarm clock informed her that her mother knows she's missing. Will gingerly stepped in and crept down the short hallway besides the bathroom and her mother's room. She crossed into the Kitchen and then the living room where her mother sat.<p>

"Mom… I…" She began.

"No Will, I should have known this would happen." Susan sighed as she lifted herself form the couch and turned towards Will. "I should have told you sooner." She sighed.

"No Mom. It's your life; I shouldn't have abandoned you like that or run away." Will sighed. She was caught by surprise when her mother pulled her into a hug.

"I forgive you Will." She sighed. "But please, please don't scare me like that again. I love you, and no one will ever change that. If I didn't think Dean would be a good father for you I never would have accepted."

"You seem awfully understanding tonight." Will said with slight suspicion. Susan smiled.

"I just got a call from the hospital." She said. "It's Dean, he's awake and he's fine."

"I think I can get used to him, just don't expect me to call him dad." Will chuckled, Susan joined in.

It was about two in the morning when Will crawled into bed, and wished that tomorrow was not a school day. She sighed as she fell asleep, and for the first time in a long while she had a good dream.


	10. Neth'len

Here's chapter 10.

There's no action in this one but as the title suggests the Guardians finally set foot on the world of Neth'len. And there's more…

Enjoy and Review.

* * *

><p>The library of Hades' palace is a vast seemingly endless room of shelves filled to the brim with aging withered scrolls, many of which covered in centuries of dust and cobwebs, the shelves themselves were large and ancient, the tallest of which were almost as high as the room and required near dilapidated walkways to reach the top of. Large iron chandeliers hung form the high stone celling and lit the room in a dull and ominous red glow. Murals and paintings lined the walls around the room and smaller walls built between the large gothic pillars that supported the roof. The murals themselves pictured great moments in the history of the Olympians and what on Earth would be called Greek mythology, however the faces of the Olympians were erased and the paint and plaster themselves were faded and cracked form age and neglect. Scattered around the place were ancient objects and other Items that seemed to be there only for atmosphere.<p>

This is also the one of only a few places where Persephone, Queen of Underworld, could find peace.

She often spent long days and nights here away from Hades and the dead world around. There were an immeasurable number of books and scrolls lining the shelves, and most were biographies.

Everyone who died and now lives in Underworld or otherwise has been trapped there has a biography on these shelves, and Persephone has read most of them.

She made her way thought the labyrinth of shelves over the dark stone floor and blood rugs towards the far corner of the library. Here was where the newest books and scrolls were kept. There were rows of thousands of scrolls dedicated to the Aethions, a race that has lived trapped and buried in Underworld ever since Hades cast his dark spell over them. Amongst them were Scrolls of explorers form Earth who unknowingly found portals and had become trapped. And finally there were the newest scrolls, those who were stolen from Meridian.

She dreaded reading these scrolls and she already knew their ends. She sighed as she looked at the most recent scroll. She had destroyed it hours earlier when it first arrived. Carefully she picked it up and read the name on the parchment.

'Irma Lair of Heatherfield, daughter of Tom Lair and Anna Lair.'

There was a part of her however that was relieved as she opened the scroll to the very end and read the last paragraph.

'She met her end by Thanatos' Scythe on the fields of Heatherfield. He escorted her soul from the Earth to a new home in Tartarus. Where it shall remain for Hades' pleasure. For she was an enemy of the god and king of this Underworld.'

It was then she noticed something new underneath it, something that wasn't there last night when she first found the scroll and freed Irma's soul.

'She remained in Tartarus for forty-seven minutes and fifty-two until her soul left this world for anew.'

And again under that Persephone saw something else, something that almost didn't want to be seen. She focused and it disappeared but when she looked away it could be seen. She tried to look and not look at the same time and there it was. Glowing blue was the symbol of the Heart of Kandrakar with the Water Guardian's drifting across the paper next to it. And then the fiery blue words; 'Risen form the dead, her body built anew, by the power of the Heart, Quintessence and Kandrakar.'

"What is the matter with you?" Persephone gasped and jumped as she rolled up the scroll at the sound of Hades' angered voice echoing across the shelves. She began backing away as she saw his shadow and the shadow of another man drawn long down the lies in the flicking candle light. "I sent you and Nyx with the instructions to rid me of these pesky children and you return having executed your own mother and left two Aethions behind!"

"Forgive me Hades, but Nyx did betray us." Thanatos replied. His voice was cold and soulless and the words entered her head without using her ears. Persephone snuck around the bookshelves and remained in the shadows, careful not to bang the shaves, rustle parchment or kick misplaced skulls as she moved to get a look.

"I have no doubt that she did, it is mealy the fact that you failed." Hades sneered, "First Hecate, now Nyx and you, and don't even get me started on Eris! How is it so hard to murder five little girls? You just need to slit their throats in their sleep and be done with it! Anyway it's too late now; the attack on Neth'len is tomorrow, you're staying here Thanatos, hopefully theses rebels will be easier for you to handle than five girls."

"There still is the matter of the water Guardian's escape." Thanatos said in a stern voice.

"Yes. And there were only four people here who could have folded her to Earth. Bia, Deimos, Phobos and… Persephone."

Persephone froze in fear as her husband said her name. His tone was one of anger and betrayal. What made it worse was the fact that his harsh words were right up against her ear, so was his face. Beads of sweat dripped form her brow as Hades' left hand curled around her and stroked her cheek. She gulped.

"But you wouldn't do anything so foolish and traitorous would you my dear? You know better than that, you love me don't you?"

"Y-Yes." Persephone answered with a quiver.

"Good." Hades said as he gently kissed her cheek. "You are so beautiful, the most beautiful thing on this world, it would be a shame if something happened wouldn't it?"

Persephone nervously nodded.

"Now what's that you got there?" Hades said as he reached around her for the rolled up scroll that Persephone clasped close to her chest.

"Nothing! I was just reading again." Persephone said as she quickly fumbled to place the scroll on a nearby shelf and turn to Hades with a nervous smile.

"I see you've wasted no time moving into our latest additions." Hades said as he looked around the clean and pristine shelves. Here were the names of the Meriden people who were taken less than a week ago. "Why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up for breakfast."

"Yes, yes I will." Persephone said as she cautiously left.

Soon afterwards Hades turned to Thanatos who was hiding in the shadows and said; "I want to know exactly where she goes and what she does."

"You do know that she was lying, don't you?"

Hades turned away and with a grim sigh he replied; "Yes."

* * *

><p>"Now class." Ms Melville said. Her deep green eyes peered out of her glasses and meticulously scanned across the classroom. "Taranee Cook. Wake up!"<p>

Taranee jumped her head form the desk and then sank again as from the chuckles of the classmates around.

"Now as I was saying." Ms Melville continued, she was angry and looked far more menacing than any teacher the class had ever seen. "Mr Collins has made a merciless recovery from his near-death experience." She said through gritted teeth, her fingernails digging into the desk. "So I'll unfortunately not be here much longer." At that moment the class was prepared to celebrate however they kept it quiet, except for Uriah. For Will however celebration was at the far reaches of her mind as she shrunk under Ms Melville's harsh relentless glare of pure hatred.

"Now, who can tell me when world war…"

Will lost interest in the lesson as she called Taranee in her head. _"Taranee, did you see the way she was looking at me when she mentioned Dean?"_

"_I think you've got a point there." _Taranee telepathically answered. _"Remember yesterday? When we suddenly started fighting, someone used magic on us and she's the only new thing."_

"_You've got a point? You don't think she's working for Hades do you?" _Will asked.

"_Maybe, there's only one way to…"_

"Miss Cook do I need to repeat the question?" Ms Melville's stern and heartless voice cut off their silent conisation.

"Uh… nineteen thirty-nine?" She squinted in panicked discomfort.

"Yes, well done." Ms Melville said in a voice with less enthusiasm than a sloth in a marathon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Sheffield Institute's woodwork class three boys were gathered around a workbench talking amongst themselves.<p>

"I still can't believe I was hypnotised into dating Hay Lin's grandmother." Eric cringed as he continued sanding the wooden pieces in front of him.

"You think that's bad you should try being possessed and then forced to attempt to kill your girlfriend." Matt sighed.

"You know this still seems so unreal." Nigel said as he put down the bottle of wood glue that Eric quickly commandeered for his own work.

"You'll get used to it, eventually, and even then things still surprise you." Matt said.

"Did you hear about last night?" Eric asked. "They were ambushed and Irma died!"

"How's that possible I saw her this morning talking to that red hared woman outside school."

"You mean Cassidy." Matt said. "Yeah I saw her to, I think it has something to do with the heart bringing her back, after all Cassidy herself was dead for sixty odd years."

The others gave him a look as if he was insane even though they knew he was telling the truth.

"So what are they doing today?" Nigel asked attempting to change the subject but failing with his own question.

"They're going to see the Oracle at lunch about Hades' planed attack on that Netherland place." Matt said.

"Neth'len." Eric said.

"What?"

"It's Neth'len not Netherland." Eric corrected before turning to Nigel. "Hay Nigel, did you do something with your hair and… um… eyebrows."

"Don't ask." He sighed.

"And what about you Matt, aren't you involved in all this?" Eric asked.

"I am but I leave the diplomacy for the girls." He said whist attempting to line up a hammer to the small nail on his crudely designed wooden shelf.

"You've got a point there." Nigel chuckled. "Say, is it true when you said that your dormouse and Cornelia's cat are also these regent thingies."

"Yes they are. It was a kind of spur of the moment thing. Pass me another nail would you."

Nigel complied and they continued to work in silence for about a minuet until Eric suddenly burst out saying; "I can't do this!"

"It's just woodwork. You've done it all before." Matt said with a confused look.

"No not this! I mean sit here whilst an insane formally mythical alien god is attempting to conquer the known universes!" He said. It was then he noticed that the eyes of everyone in the room were staining right at him.

It was the teacher who was the first to speak; "Eric, I think you need some fresh air. Don't worry; it's probably just the glue fumes."

* * *

><p>"So what did Cassidy want with you this morning?" Hay Lin whispered to Irma as they sat at the back of their maths class.<p>

"She heard of… that incident last night and wanted to discuss… well, discuss death with me."

"What did she say?"

"She just wanted to prove a theory about it."

"What theory?"

"She said something about going where you believe you are going unless someone takes your soul by force, like me." Irma sighed.

Hay Lin conceded this for a moment before asking; "Where did she go?"

"Limbo."

"Limbo?"

"Yes, it's a default place or something." Irma said.

"Wow." Hay Lin mused before turning back to her books. She read for a brief moment before turning back to Irma and said; "Thanks again for using your healing powers on me."

"No problem Hay-Hay." Irma whispered with a smile. "Even I was surprised on how well it worked."

"Yeah, there isn't even a mark on me." Hay Lin replied.

"And never one on in your book Hay Lin." A third voice said.

"Sorry." Hay Lin panicky said as she began to scribble down random numbers and symbols in the hope of impressing the teacher who stood over her.

* * *

><p>Persephone paced back and forth in her chamber. It was a large room and the only place in the whole of Underworld that she could call her own. Here flowers and plants of every shape, size and colour grew in a vibrant garden. It was the most colourful and, in all sense of the word, lively place outside of Elysium.<p>

In the canter stood a great tree whose braches spared oven the garden and bloomed with blossom. Persephone tenderly approached the ancient tree, trending carefully so not the harm the grass.

She reached out her hand and gently stroked its smooth bark. This tree was more than any other tree.

"So you finally decide to call."

Persephone turned to see a ghostly figure standing to her side.

"I'm sorry I didn't do so sooner mother." Persephone said.

Demeter, Persephone's mother smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for," She said "I know what Hades has done. I know you're now trapped there. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine… for now. Mother, I must ask you for something."

"What is it my dear?"

"Tell Hermes to go to Kandrakar with a message that Hades will attack Neth'len tomorrow."

"That's it? After all this time you just call me to send a message to Hermes." Demeter said with a frown.

"I'm sorry mother, but please you have to stop Hades."

Demeter chuckled, "I was only messing with you Pespe."

"Mum!" Persephone growled. She always hated that nickname, that and she was over five thousand years old.

Demeter laughed but suddenly froze when a voice called, "Persephone, where are you?" It was Hades.

"I'll pass on your message, good luck, I love you Persephone." Demeter hurriedly whispered.

"Love you too Mum." Persephone whispered as Demeter's apparition faded.

Persephone then turned to the door and replied to Hades. "I'm in here."

"Ah there you are." Hades said with a serious smile as he turned the corner. "I thought I heard voices in here."

"I was just talking to my plants." Persephone answered with an unsure chuckle even though she could and often did so.

"Well, let's go for a walk shall we?"

Persephone shuffled nervously before nodding lightly. "Ok. Where did you have in mind?"

"Oh, just over the place." Hades said as Persephone left the room. Hades remained in thought for a few seconds. He gently bowed his head and with a face that showed a hint of regret he sighed before following.

* * *

><p>Pupils traversed the school and its grounds in an organized chaos to get food, escape classes and for many be with their friends. The Guardians however had no time for that as they secured the washroom and checked it was clear of others. When they were satisfied that they wouldn't be disturbed Will raised the Heart of Kandrakar and in a flash folded them all to Kandrakar.<p>

"Welcome Guardians." The oracle greeted them.

"Oracle, we have a problem. When we went to Underworld yesterday we received news that Hades next target is a place called Neth'len." Will said.

"Neth'len. Are you sure?" The Oracle asked.

"Yes."

"This is most troubling." The Oracle grimly said. "You must head there at once. Hades must, under no circumstances, take Neth'len. If he were to do so then there will be little hope."

"Why? Is the Heart that powerful?" Taranee asked.

"Yes, but not just the Heart, you see Neth'len is a rare world. It is one of a few worlds where the raw magical essence of all of reality combines to form a physical substance."

"I take it that's bad then?" Irma asked.

"In the wrong hands is can be. The substance is simply known as manna and on Neth'len it is abundant in the ground, the air and the water. It is also what Hades uses to create his super portals like the ones he used over Meridian."

"So if we don't stop him, then he'll be able to attack anywhere on mass." Taranee summed up.

"Yes. Unfortunately Underworld had a small amounts of manna, I don't know how much he's used but with the Heart and the world there is little we can do to stop him."

"Oracle!" A new voice called as Hermes burst through the doors and hurriedly ran in. "Oracle, I have an urgent message, you too need to hear this Guardians."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Will asked.

"We've received a message form Persephone. She says that Hades' planed attack on Neth'len is happening tomorrow." Hermes said.

"Are you sure of this Hermes?" The Oracle asked.

"Yes, I've meet her, she can be trusted and this message came strait form her to her mother to me."

"Then there's no doubt. Guardians, you must go now and warn them Queen Vic'illa." The Oracle ordered.

"What about school, we just can't leave?" Taranee said, receiving some sighs form the others. "Oh, and our boyfriends and families if we don't get back in time." She said in an attempt to regain respect. "What? Astral drops aren't that good."

"Don't worry. I think I may have a solution." Hermes said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Hay, there you are." Eric said as he, Matt and Nigel approached the Guardians who were sitting on some steps on the Sheffield Institute's grounds. "So how was it?"<p>

They were met by blank and unease faces as if they had never met each other before.

"Will, are you ok?" Matt asked. There was something different in her chocolate coloured eyes, something that only he could spot, they weren't Will's eyes.

"Psst, guys." A new voice said behind them taking them all of guard. It was somewhat familiar and had a Greek accent.

They turned slowly to see a young man in athletic clothing and a sports jersey with 'Olympus Athletics' proudly wrote on it. The face was instantly familiar.

"Hermes?" All three said.

"Yes it's me. Listen, the Guardians are going to take longer than they thought."

"So who are they?" Nigel said, guesting to the Guardians' look-alikes.

"They are Muses. Who you would know as Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin are Calliope, Thalia, Terpsichore, Erato and Urania respectively."

The boys turned back to the Muses in disguise, each had a friendly smile and gave a little wave. The boys responded with their own nervous smiles and waves.

"As I told you," Matt whispered to the others. "There always are surprises."

* * *

><p>The city of Lin'dominion was the gleaming jewel of Neth'len. Nestled near the mouth of the Lin River it was a city of green parks and golden brick. To the east were the great docks and factories and brought the city and the Heartdome immense wealth. Locomotives rolled though the cathedral like stations as people flocked the cobbled streets and bustling markets.<p>

The sun leisurely rose over the land as one of its two moons still hung low in the sky. Student mages strolled the grounds of the Eliz'wad Academy that stood proud and tall over the city on the banks of the river, but not as proud and tall as the palace of Queen Vic'illa.

Private Haleed Jo'sin stood at attention behind of the palace's golden gates. It was an honour to be in the Heart Guard. His crimson uniform was spotless along with the white slash and helmet, golden buckles, deep black trousers and polished black boots that reflected more than most mirrors. He held a rifle over his right shoulder and was noiselessly complaining how strenuous it is to stand perfectly still for three hours strait, he didn't know how much more he could take, and he's only been there for thirty minutes.

It was a strange tearing sound that caught his attention. A blue glow shone over him as his eyes turned to the source.

He flinched.

Haleed fumbled for his rifle. He slipped it from his shoulder and forgetting that it wasn't loaded pointed it at the five strange creatures that had suddenly appeared. The first thing he noticed was their colourful outfits. Next was their skin and hair. One had red hair and another had a golden yellow! Their skins were pail white, yellowish and brown and on top of that they had wings like a bug of some kind. Besides that they looked Nethish. He'd never seen such creatures yet they looked somewhat familiar.

"FREEZE!" He screamed as four other and similarly shocked guards also raised their weapons.

"Whoa! We're friendly!"

"Yeah, we're good guys!"

"Friends."

"Good, friends."

Haleed had no idea what to do. He never trained for this. Angry mobs, evil mages, wild animals, dragons, all these he could cope with. But these staring creatures were completely alien. There was only one thing he could do. "COLOUR SERGEANT!"

The Colour Sargent rapidly sprinted up towards the five strangers. He drew his sabre as he stopped and stared in surprise and confusion.

Will decided to take charge. She stood tall and lowered her hands. "We are the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions sent here by the Oracle of Kandrakar to bring an urgent message to Queen Vic'illa."

"Well said Will." Irma whispered to her.

The Colour Sargent looked between them unsure of what to do. He was educated. He had read the ancient stories about the times Neth'len was willed and untamed. When the Hearts would do battle for each over as the world around became a magical wasteland. Kandrakar at the centre of infinity sent forth five Guardians to save this world. They stabilised the magic and left only one Heart. He'd seen the illustrations, paintings and statues. These girls looked exactly like them. If they were here now then something big was about to happen.

"Lower your weapons men." He said as he sheathed his sabre.

"Sir?" Haleed began.

"I said lower your weapons. These are the Guardians."

The other guards slowly and cautiously complied.

"What's going on here?" A new voice said. The Colour Sargent turned with a salute to the new man. He was large and wore a great coat over smart and finely decorated clothes. He also had a small wide brimmed hat with a feather on his head.

"Sir Ra'leigh. These… people just arrived. They claim to be the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions sent by Kandrakar with a message for her majesty." The Colour Sargent explained.

Sir Ra'leigh looked at the Guardians with as if he'd seen a ghost, or five. He too knew the significance. "Yes… well, welcome to Neth'len. I'm Sir Ra'leigh, Her Majesty Queen Vic'illa's steward and most trusted advisor."

Queen Vic'illa's palace is not unlike Elyon's once was. It had a grand castle front with spires, barbicans and turrets. The only real differences were the guards who wore red jackets opposed to hide armour and chainmail, the grounds that were to the back of the palace, were larger than Elyon's and included forests, a lake and green meadows where sheep like creatures grazed.

The Guardians followed Sir Ra'leigh inside and down a decorated hallway with large windows to the left that let the morning sun flow in and lit up the portraits, paintings and tapestries that lined the right wall where large varnished wooden doors with golden handles stood. Some were open and inside were maids cleaning and in though one door which opened into the great banquet hall the butler oversaw footmen clearing the large table and setting it for its next use.

The walls seamed to glisten gold as they approached a large set of doors with two guards set on ever side, each wearing finely polished still chest plates over their red tunics, white helmets with a main of white hair flowing down to one side sat on their heads secured by a golden strap under their chin. Their white gloved hands clasped their hilts of their sabres and with a precise swoop they drew their blades into a salute.

"Wow. Elyon's guards relay need to learn from these guys." Irma commented as they came to a stop and Sir Ra'leigh turned to them.

"You're about to be in the presence of Her Majesty. You should be fine so long as you don't do or say anything offensive and don't speak until spoken to."

The Guardians nodded as Sir Ra'leigh pushed open the doors.

Quean Vic'illa's throne room was a long grand hall with a great red and golden carped up the centre. On either side were lavishly decorated columns holding up the great roof and large windows looking down upon the city. At the far end was a raised golden throne surrounded by red velvet curtains and on the throne sat Queen Vic'illa.

She sat with a regal aura. Here long black hair cascaded graciously over her ruff and down her back. A crown sat on her head and her dress was adorned with golden embroidery. She had a face that was both kind and serious that regarded the Guardians with a mixture of interest and worry as they approached.

They stopped before her and Sir Ra'leigh gave a small bow.

"Welcome Guardians." The Queen said. "It is an honour."

"Indeed it is Your Majesty." Will said with an nervous undertone. The only experience she had with royalty was Elyon, and Elyon shook off all the royal traits. "I only wish it was under better circumstances."

"Kandrakar has sent you here with a purpose. I know something is about to happen to my world, please Guardian feel free to speak."

And so Will began to recite all the events. How hades destroyed Meridian, how he stole Elyon's power, and how he intend to do the same to Neth'len. The Queen was horrified.

By the time Will finished they were joined by three others who listened in worry.

Firstly there was Lord General Sir Wenlin. He was a tall strong man in a smart red military uniform. He was the General of Queen Vic'illa's army and he looked as if he could fight anyone and win without that army. The second was Lady Yas'bellac, a witch in black and scarlet with silver hair and pointed hat. She also had a raven like creature perched on her shoulder. She held the position of Prim Witch, in charge of medicines, witchcraft and humanitarianism across the heartdom. Finley there was the Archmage Zweth'noor, head of the Eliz'wad Academy of Magic. He was a large man with even larger red robes that looked as if they could hide an elephant. He had a great grey beard, a pointed hat and half-moon glasses perched on his large nose.

"We cannot let this happen. I shall not let my people suffer." Queen Vic'illa said defiantly.

"And we shall not your majesty." Said Wenlin. "We shall smite these Demons from the sky and I'd love to see one of these Behemoths stand up against artillery."

"You'll turn Lin'dominion into a crater General. What about the civilians?" Yas'bellac scolded, here arms crossed over her chest to prove the point.

"Well they'll just have to leave, wouldn't they?" Wenlin answered.

"You're talking about the evacuation of over seven thousand people in less than a day. Nothing has ever been done on that scale before. It will be chaos! And the resource needed will leave us worse off when they attack." Sir Ra'leigh said.

The room fell to silence for a moment as everyone thought of what to do.

"I think I have an idea." Zweth'noor eventually said in an old and wise voice. "Guardian you said that these super portals are created by four points of charged pure manna?"

"Yes, I think that's right." Will answered.

"Well… If we divert these… emitters to say a field… and position them in the right place then maybe, just maybe, we can chose where we fight them."

"What's your point mage?" Wenlin asked.

"That's Archmage to you, and my point is that with the right control and concentration, we can make the portal open where we want it to, and your armies will be waiting for them."

"But can you do it?" Queen Vic'illa asked.

"I'm afraid not your Majesty. Olney you are the one powerful enough for this task." Zweth'noor answered.

"Then I shall do it." Queen Vic'illa said. "Lady Yas'bellac, I want you to alert the city and prepare the hospitals. Wenlin you are to deploy my armies. Bring in everything you can and choose a battlefield. Zweth'noor you are to get the Academy to assist the people of the city and the battlefield. Remember we have no more than a day."

All three responded with bows and "Yes your Majesty" before leaving with their tasks.

"Thank you again Guardians. You are welcome to do as you wish, feel free to explore our city and palace. But first there's something I have to do." Queen Vic'illa said as she rose from her throne and gestured for the Guardians to follow her towards a set of doors on the side of the throng room. "I'm sure that by now your presence is now known." She said as she opened the doors and stepped out onto a balcony with the Guardians close behind. They looked down in amassment at an immense crowd spared down a vast avenue, there were some cheers at their presence however the tone was of nervousness and worry, here and there were flashes of picture boxes and the glistening of spyglasses from the back as everyone listened carefully.

"Wow, news dose travel fast here." Irma commented.

"Our civilizations founding is all due to the Guardians. In fact the city and the river are named after the leader of them, a Lin Wei." Queen Vic'illa said.

"A relative of yours?" Irma whispered to Hay Lin, she just shrugged in response.

Queen Vic'illa cleared her through and stood at the edge of the balcony as the crowd descended into silence, in fact the whole world seamed to go silent.

"My People." Queen Vic'illa began. Her voice flew over the crowed and even those at the far end of the avenue, under a tall marble column where stood adorn was a golden statue of the Guardian Lin Wei, could hear her as is she was standing right in front of them. "I'm sure you've heard the rumours that the Guardians are here. They are true." There was a cheer from the crowd yet it was shrouded with concern. "They have come, under orders from Kandrakar to warn us of a coming great catastrophe." There were sudden gasps and murmurings throughout the crowd. "Tomorrow, a great evil will come to our world. There armies will seek to destroy us. There monsters to enslave us. They have already attacked another world and stolen their Heart and this world, my Heart is next. Therefor I'm asking you all to prepare for the impending war. Please show compaction for your neighbours and prepare to defend your families. We are doing what we can, however we can't keep everyone safe. I wish you all luck in the time to come."

* * *

><p>"This is where you hang out?" A discussed Erato disguised as Cornelia asked as she looked around the basement of the Silver Dragon.<p>

"Surprising, she has the same personality as the real Cornelia." Nigel muttered as he, Matt, Eric, Hermes and the five muses disguised as Guardians filled into the subterranean room.

"Don't mind her. She expects everything to be covered in flowers and hearts with pink and pure white drapes." Thalia, disguised as Irma said.

It was an interesting day for the boys to say the least. Firstly Eric found himself being out done in everything astronomy related by Urania, which help to remind him that she was most definitely not Hay Lin when she began to get close to him. Nigel had to constantly drag Terpsichore, disguised as Taranee, away from any music as she and everyone else suddenly would begin to dance. Secretly he also wished that the real Taranee could dance as well as her.

Everyone around Thalia would suddenly begin telling jokes and preforming other comic acts that for many they would never do. Erato began handing out love poems to boys addressed to their girlfriends and when they would ask Cornelia (Erato) why she would simply reply with "You'll thank me later."

Finally the most bizarre thing was when Calliope, disguised as Will, approached Uriah and his gang whist they were picking on Martin and recited a poem detailing everything she would do to them if they didn't leave Martin alone. Surprisingly they quickly backed away leaving an astonished Martin and Matt. What was worse for the boys was when they inevitably ran into Alchemy, she simply said a week "Hi" before ducking her head and quickly disappeared around the nearest corner.

When there was a flash and tear of an opening fold they three sighed in relief.

"Ok so who are these Guys?" Irma instantly asked upon seeing Thalia as herself.

"They're muses." Hermes said. "Guardians meet Calliope, Thalia, Terpsichore, Erato and Urania. They've agreed to take your place will you're fighting Hades."

"Not so much agreed rather ordered to by Zeus." Thalia said.

Matt sighed before turning to Will and asking; "So Will, what's going on with Nef… Nerf…"

"Neth'len." Eric said generously.

Matt sighed; "What's going on with Neth'len?"

Will sighed. "The Queen is preparing for war, a battlefield is being decided, the people of the city are barricading their homes and everyone is trying to think of a way to survive."

"So you're going then?" Matt asked.

"Yes, we have to. It's our duty to protect all worlds." Will sighed again. She truly wanted to help yet the prospect of another Meridian loomed over her and the other Guardians. They all felt the same however they knew they had to help.

"I'm going with you." Matt reassuringly said.

"I know you will." Will said with a slight worried smile.

* * *

><p>In Hades' throne room a large round table stood. On the table was a map created from magic showing Neth'len's Lin River valley with the great city spiralled out for most of it. Around the table in the dark candle lit room stood Deimos, Phobos and the red haired winged woman Bia.<p>

"So, why do you have those wings?" Phobos asked in an attempt to starve off the bedroom. They had been waiting there for half an hour and still no sing of Hades.

"I was born with them." Bia said darkly.

"Careful Phobos, you won't like her when she's angry." Deimos whispered with a sly smile.

"Really. Well you look like that Guardian leader only with bigger wi _EEK_!" Phobos stopped as he suddenly found Bia holding a rather large and very sharp knife to his neck and a glair that could terrify the dead in her eyes as they bored deep into his own.

"If you wish to keep your vocal cords I'd advise you stop talking." She said darkly. Phobos went to nod in agreement only to get an unpleasant reminder of the blade.

"Ok." He gasped out. Slowly Bia withdrew the blade and walked back round the table twirling the knife in her hand.

They remained in silence for a while, with Deimos quietly chuckling to himself, until Hades finally entered through the lard black doors. He was drying his hands on a dark towel before chucking it at an unsuspecting Erinye. His face was more blank and serious than normal.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said in a dry and emotionless voice as he stood at the table. "So, here's the plan."

Hades began talking to the others while deep below the dark palace in a murky dungeon cell chained to a wall was the broken and sobbing form of Persephone.


End file.
